Rise of the Mutants
by chloemcg
Summary: Prepare for a funny, new adventure as the CGI Turtles go worldwide as they search for missing Master Splinter with some new friends: Mona Lisa and Leatherhead. As Raph is forced to be the Nightwatcher again, he worries and gets horrible nightmares. What happens if Raph falls head over shell for Mona Lisa? Will she return his feelings? Will the turtles ever find Master Splinter?
1. Visions

**Disclaimer: I own none Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles or anyone else in the show/films but I did make up the plot.**

**Rise of the Mutants.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Visions.

It was a quiet time of the morning and the sun was rising and everything was soon due to awake. The buildings stood proud and silent as the glow of the orange sun rose over them. The empty parks stayed quiet except for the breeze which rocked the trees slightly and dew drops fell from the red autumn leafs and to the ground. The waters of the ocean gently lapped over one wave after another as the sun began to glow in its' hypnotic beauty as it reflected in the blue waters.

All that was going on, pretty much, was that police was arresting criminals and the early morning coffee shops were opening. But it wasn't in the city that all the excitement was going on. Oh-No. It was down below which held all the secrets and all the adventure but nobody knew it. Well...Except for those special enough to see it, of course.

Down below in the Lair of the TMNT team, Four giant, Anthropomorphic Turtles who all wore leather belts and multi coloured Bandanna's over their eyes were silently yet swiftly moving around. They each hid in the shadows so you could only see their shadowed shaded form, as they each hid secretly behind a piece of furniture or an object inside the Dojo while an old, Humanoid, ginger furred rat who wore red Japanese robes and a had black material belt wrapped around his waist sat upon his knees with his eyes closed and his ears lowered as his breathing was slow and calm. Not to mention soothing.

Suddenly four sets of hidden eyes shown themselves. In the shadows, One of the shadowed figures, the figure who was first to the right, nodded to the shadows to the left and then he nodded to a pair of blue sapphire eyes to his right and they, unlike the other brown eyes, looked rather afraid. The leader of the shadowed figures rolled his hazel brown eyes before he went first.

The oldest and the leader of the turtles was a bright green turtle who wielded a pair of Katanna (which were contained in a strap holster) and he wears a blue mask. His name is Leonardo, or as he's most commonly known: Leo.

Leonardo jumped out from his hiding place and attempted to kick his master while in the air but the old rat was too quick as his little pink pointed ears shot up and his eyes narrowed as he quickly dodged the move his oldest son had made and Leo threw his three fingered-hands behind his back and reached behind his back and took out his two Katanna and tried to slice Master Splinter but failing as Splinter did a limbo-like dodge and then he jumped and spun around three times, sticking his right foot out so it would hit his son repeatedly in the face and it worked.

Leo fell back on his shell and looked behind him for a moment before looking back at a smirking Master Splinter, wagging his eye ridges at his unsuspecting Sensei before the bright green turtle gave a single hand motion, signalling Raphael to come out.

The second eldest (and most violent) was pale green turtle who had twin sai as his choice of weapon. He also spoke with a Brooklyn accent. Even though he can be quite brutal and harsh at times, he also had a kind heart and was extremely loyal and he wore a deep red bandanna. His name was Raphael. He was also known as Raph.

Raph jumped out from behind the punching bag, which was moved quite regularly and was in the dojo right now, and held his Sei before he attempted to use his now stretched out leg to whack Splinter downwards but Splinter dodged that also before he swiftly tiptoed around his second oldest adopted son and ran behind him before he jumped up into the air with his legs stretched apart before he whacked Raphael on top of the head with his old wooden stick twice in a second, sweat seeping through his skin and dampening his fur, before he landed and grabbed his second eldest son, who was still disoriented and dizzy from the whacks to the head, by the tails of his headband and Splinter whacked Raph into Leo, sending the both of them flying backwards into a brick wall, both turtles' saw their worlds' spinning.

Splinter smiled smugly before his first youngest son jumped out from his hiding place behind the staff/weapons holder and he jumped up into the air before landing gracefully, twirling his Bo staff behind him as he smirked determinedly with his chocolate brown eyes narrowed towards his Rat Sensei.

The third eldest and smartest was a tad dark bright green turtle who owned a bōstaff, which was tucked in his belt against his shell, and he wore a purple Ninja mask. His name is Donatello, everyone else, though calls him: Don or Donny.

Donatello threw his Staff up into the air before doing a small cartwheel towards the old rat who did a complete back flip to dodge him and when Donnie had stopped with his cartwheel, he caught his staff before he pointed it towards Master Splinter warningly but Master Splinter grabbed his end of the Bostaff and pointed it towards the floor, smashing Donnie in the chin with his end and causing him to grit and bare his teeth in pain. Then Splinter jumped upon the purple wearing turtle's staff before swiftly running up to his son and kicking him in the face, sending him flying backwards and into his brothers', who were just regaining consciousness.

Lastly, A light bright green turtle, who held a pair of orange nunchuck's in his big three-fingered hands, jumped into the room by leaping from the doorway and not being creative unlike his older brother's. Mikey smiled before telling Master Splinter as he twirled his Nunchuck's "Just cause you're my Sensei, Master Splinter, doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy."

The youngest was a young bright green turtle, like Donatello, who had a pair of Nun chucks as his weapons. He spoke with a Surfer's accent and he was very, VERY lazy. Even though he had the attention span of a spoon occasionally and he often goofed up and loved to annoy the shell out of Raphael, he was kind and quite brave (...most of the time...). His name was Michaelangelo or Mikey.

Master Splinter grunted yet smiled evilly as he did not want his son to go easy on him. Splinter put his stick down before standing in a pose with his claws in a side chopping motion and one foot in front of him while the other leg was behind him. The old Rat ran up to his youngest adopted son before he roundhoused kicked him in the stomach, causing him to yell out in pain and he was sent flying backwards and right into his brothers' and they were now all in a neat pile.

"Wareware ga kensei shrite aru." (Translation: We are finished.) said Master Splinter with a bow.

The four disorientated mutant turtles slowly yet dizzily stood to their feet. Mikey was still down for the count but was being supported by Donnie. Donnie was looking a little pale and unsteady on his feet as he lifted Mikey by wrapping his arm around his neck. Raph was dizzy and had his large hand on his head as he tried not to faint from dizziness. Leo could barely see a thing and was holding his arms out in front of him as he blindly stumbled forwards, cloudiness blurring his vision.

After regaining their postures, the four turtles' stood in a line before putting their hands together in a praying-like motion and returned Master Splinter's bow.

Master Splinter stood straight before he ordered softly in his old Japanese voice "Kneel, my sons."

The four turtles' obeyed and kneeled on the floor and looked down to the floor, awaiting their Sensei to come and tell them how they did for today.

The old rat took a deep breath as he walked towards his four adopted sons', feeling a sense of great pride. Ever since he had found his sons' years ago as tiny normal infant turtles' in a sewer pipe which had been long abandoned. He remembered it as if were yesterday.

**-Flashback-**

Splinter was just exploring the sewers since his owner had just passed away by the hands of the cruel hearted Shredder and he felt disheartened. It was as if he felt he didn't need to survive but he knew his Master Yoshi would've wanted him too. The ginger furred rat scampered into a few pipes in order to find food but instead, he found something that would change his life forever.

Four little hatchling Turtles' were crawling around in a glowing green sustenance which seemed to have cracked out of a metal canister. Splinter, feeling sorry for the little ones' scurried towards the poor things to have a closer look. He squeaked when he saw the four turtles notice the rat and they all hid in their shells, frightened that Splinter was a monster here to kill them.

The rat looked around as there seemed to be nobody there. These four turtles' were all alone and would soon parish if they weren't fed soon. Splinter managed to stand on his hind legs before he picked up one of the infant turtles by one of their feet. This little one was the only pale green one and he was obviously afraid judging by the fact he tried to bite but the fright in his teeny tiny eyes proved that he was scared just like the others. Splinter made another squeak but this one sounded soothing as he cradled the young hatchling in his arms, soaking him in that glowing green sustenance also. He felt so sad for these little ones' as they didn't deserve to be alone. Master Splinter then decided to take them all with him!

At the sight of their brother being rocked to sleep, the three other turtles' came out of their shells and cautiously walked towards Splinter who he one by one picked up and hugged them all. Nuzzling each of the little turtles' lovingly.

Splinter then gathered them up and placed them inside a coffee can before he carried it back to his burrow where they all slept soundly and peacefully. But the next morning, Splinter had actually doubled in size and grew more intelligent and he noticed the turtles did too! The four turtles acted more like human infants as they cooed and reached up for Splinter sweetly. Splinter, feeling a little awkward about this whole thing, picked up one of the infant humanoid turtles' as they cooed and gurgled cutely.

Splinter placed the young infant turtle over his shoulder and gently bounced him, making the infant turtle giggle but then Splinter had a thought. Two thoughts, actually. They needed to live in a bigger place and they needed food. Soon, Splinter carried the Turtles into their new home in a hidden area in the sewers where they couldn't be found.

The ginger furred rat smiled as he looked over his sleeping sons' as they napped on the floor in front of him, one of them on his lap. He soon gave each of the turtles a name from a book of renisance art he found in the storm drain. He named the pale green turtle who tired to bite him Raphael. He had named the little one who seemed the smartest Donatello. He named the most obedient of his sons' Leonardo and he named the most lazy one Michaelangelo.

**_End of Flash back_**

Splinter walked towards his now Teenaged sons' and started with Leonardo. He placed a gentle yet firm claw on his oldest sons' shoulder before telling him "Leonardo. You have such courage and determination to fight but you also need to have a little bit more patience."

"Yes Sensei." said Leo as he bowed his head.

The old rat nodded before he moved on to Raph "Raphael. You show such loyalty yet such harshness and intensity. Perhaps you should try calming yourself just a small amount."

"As ya wish, Sensei." said Raph as he bowed his head to Master Splinter.

Next, The rat wearing the Japanese robes walked towards Donnie and placed his hand on his shoulder "Donatello. You appear to carry calmness and self control but you're maybe a little too polite to you're enemies. Other then that, you tried."

Donatello looked up at Master Splinter and smiled "Thank you, Sensei."

Splinter finally moved towards his youngest adopted son who was actually bouncing up and down in excitement despite his kneeled position and a wide smile was spread across his face. The old ginger furred rat sighed with a smile while he shook his head, folding his arms as he spoke. "Michaelangelo. You have shown some compassion in this but you need to just do a little more and say a bit less."

Mikey nodded, still excited despite given the battle advice and said with his surfer dude accent still sounding very happy "Thanks, Master!"

Splinter then stood back and said to all of his sons' smiling at them all as they all smiled back at him as they looked up "You are all becoming spectacular ninja. Maybe even better than myself. We finish for this morning but we have more training this evening."

"Yes, Father." the four humanoid turtles said in unison. They all were very happy that Master Splinter was their father since he was fair. He was wise. He was passionate about his family. He was the best parent in the turtles eyes.

Splinter paused for a moment and collected himself before he offered, gesturing towards a small gong at the end of the room "Now, who wants to pound the Gong to announce the start of Autumn?"

Mikey's hand shot up as he exclaimed giddily, as if he was a little child who was offered to lick the spoon of his mother who had made cookies "Ohhhh! I do, I do!"

Leo smiled placed a gentle hand upon his youngest brother's shoulder as he smirked at his younger brother's childish behavior. Even at the age of 16, Mikey still acted like a child and even used 'the puppy dog look' if he didn't get what he wanted or got in deep trouble.

"Go on, Mikey." Encouraged Leonardo as he patted his youngest bro's shoulder and Mike swiftly wrapped his arms tightly around Leo's neck tightly, being careful not to choke him, before Leo returned the hug with a smile. Leonardo loved Mikey very much just like Donnie and Raph but Michaelangelo had this look about him. It felt as if he was destined to do something great!

Mikey broke up the hug before he ran towards the Java-Bali styled Gong, which at the far corner of the dojo, and picked up a drum stick which was sat on the floor beside it. The Gong was rung once when it was the start of a new season. It was start at age order. Leo first, Raph second, Don third and Mike last. Mikey loved to ring the Gong! Almost just as much as he loved to read comics and eat pizza.

Like a golf club, Mikey swung the drum stick back and forth to get ready to ring it and he had done this three times before Raphael got annoyed and yelled, swinging both hands towards the side of his mouth in order to sound louder "HEY, MORON! JUST RING IT OL'READY!"

Giving a startled scream, Mikey accidently slammed the drum stick into the gong and the bang loudly echoed throughout the whole lair. The Turtles' and Splinter all smiled before they all walked out of the dojo. Splinter made his way towards the meditation room to meditate while the turtles walked into the living area to watch some television, where they saw a small orange kitten who Mikey had adopted and named Klunk.

The small kitten meowed and pounced on Michaelangelo's shoulder before rubbing his own cheek against Mikey's cheek as he purred loudly.

The orange ninja mask-wearing turtle chuckled before tickling Klunk's neck and he greeted with a kind, gentle smile "Hey there, little Dude."

The other turtles' watched their little brother interact with his cat. They found that allowing Mikey to keep Klunk was a shock to them all since the youngest turtle was hardly ever responsible but then again, ever since Leo had left, Michaelangelo had to mature a little and he seemed very responsible around Klunk which made them all proud.

The little orange ball of fluff meowed once in responce to his masters' greeting before Mikey asked in a baby voice "Want daddy to get ya some food, Klunky, huh? Ya hungry?"

The kitten mewed in response with his tiny cream colored paws tapping lightly on the orange ninja mask-wearing turtles' shoulder and Michaelangelo carefully lifted the kitten off his shoulder and placed him on the floor next to Donny who was laying on the floor while watching the television while he went to the kitchen area to fetch Klunk's bowl and some cat food.

Donatello yawned as he eyed the small kitten with a small smile and then Klunk's tiny yellow eyes glistened as he meowed once again and Donny rolled on his side before petting the small orange kitten on the head and Klunk jumped on the peice of shell guarding his stomach before curling up into a ball and purring loudly, obviously content where he was.

Leonardo chuckled while Raph shook his head with a smile while sat on the sofa. It was entertaining to see Klunk sleeping on Donatello, it also reminded them of how lucky they were to be apart of such a great family.

"So guys," began Mikey as he held a red pet food bowl and began to tilt a packet of cat food inside and turned to his brothers with a devious look "Who wants to take Klunk out for a walk?"

Everyone looked to Raphael who had been sitting on the sofa while holding a cup of coke in his hands as he sucked the drink through the straw as his lips were puckered around the straw. Raphael eyed his brother's wearily, knowing what they were thinking.

Raph gave a dull look as he pulled his mouth away from the cup of coke and he sighed in defeat "Fine...I'll take the lil fur ball." he muttered as he got up to his feet grumpily but then Leonardo looked at Mikey and asked as he cocked one of his eye ridges in confusion

"If I may ask, Mikey. Why can't you take Klunk out?"

The youngest turtle chuckled before replying as he walked towards the small kitten and bent down "Because, I gotta to catch up on my gaming, Dude."

His brothers' rolled their eyes with smiles on their faces. Mikey would never change, especially when it came to his games. Michaelangelo placed the food dish down in front of Klunk and the small orange kitten began to hungrily eat. Raphael secretly smiled as his eyed his little brother's kitten. He had to admit, the kitten was adorable most of the time but he would never admit it to show his weakness.

Donny sat up and hushed his brothers' as one of his favorite shows were starting. It was a Science show about two guys who made the best scientific discoveries to do with ancient creatures. It was kind of like the Myth Busters' mixed with the Time team but with creatures.

The purple ninja mask-wearing turtle got stuck into the television show as if he found it interesting. Ever since the defeat of Yaotl and his stone statues/Leonardo's return from Central America a year ago, the Turtle brothers' have gotten both closer and stronger as a team but the ingenious Donatello, was becoming way too obsessed with this television program and it was a bit of a bad influence as Donny was starting to become rude yet he was always the most polite.

Leonardo furrowed his eye ridges and frowned in concern as he asked Donny with his arm stretched out towards him "Donny, Are you ok? You're kind of ignoring us and you _never _ignore us."

Donatello didn't even turn to reply but he gave a dismissive wave of the hand and Leonardo shook his head sadly as he watched the science show with Donny to keep a sharp eye on him. Leo knew if he left Donny alone, he would just continue behaving like this and when Master Splinter banned it, Don just disobeyed and watched it anyway. Leo didn't like this at all since out of all of his brothers, Donatello was the most well-mannered and most kindest. This was so unlike him.

Michaelangelo sighed as he looked towards the room of Master Splinter as the orange ninja mask-wearing turtle felt as if something bad was going to happen. Whatever it was, he knew his sensei was probably feeling it too.

* * *

It turns out that Mikey was right. As Splinter was meditating, the old rat could see some images inside his mind. The first image was where Splinter saw himself inside the very room he was in right now, or the meditation room, and he looked panicked as he saw debree falling around him. His honey brown eyes were filled with fear as the room was becoming more dark from falling pictures, valuable items and pieces of the ceiling collapsing around him.

The second image was that Splinter was knocked out by the one and only Shredder while standing upon a misty mountain which seemed to have been located in Japan. He could tell it was in Japan or China because of the many beautiful blossom trees surrounding the area and the small mystic dojo a little ways behind.

The third and final image was the most shocking. Splinter saw his family being forced into the back of a truck at the cover of night which was obviously a government thing and his sons' were all desprately calling and reaching out for him. Splinter was obviously being held back by something but he didn't know what and before he knew it, his sons were taken away from him. His family.

The old Rat's eyes shot open as he gasped in shock and fear. Splinter panted as he looked around his room fearfully. He knew very well what he must do.

He made haste to the back of the room to see a cupboard with three things on the top. One was an ancient looking satchel which had a golden chinese symbol on the front. The second was a little string sack of golden coins. The third was a framed picture of himself and his boys' all smiling as they all struck a pose to show their personalities. Raph was flexing one of his arms as he faced side ways to look at the camera. Leonardo was folding his arms as his smiled bravely. Donatello shyly hid behind Raphael as he bushfully gave a thumbs up pose as he held a wrench with his other hand and Michaelangelo did a peace sign with his left hand while the other hand held Klunk who was perched in the palm of his hand.

Splinter smiled lovingly at the picture as he rubbed two fingers along the mahogany frame but after a moment, his smile faded as he remembered what to do. He must leave to sort this out...without his boys'.

* * *

**That is the end of the first chapter, guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I would kind of see this as my sequel idea. I will not spoil much on the future but I will say this; You will see some adventure and some familiar faces.**

**I hope you don't mind but I decided to rename this story and edit this chapter since I don't seem to be getting many reviews.**


	2. Meeting a stranger

**Disclaimer: I own none Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles or anyone else in the show/films but I did make up the plot.**

**Rise of the mutants.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting a stranger.

Raphael currently stood by the entrance of the lair, carrying an emergency rucksack and waiting for Mikey to stop babying his pet cat, Klunk. Michaelangelo was currently on his legs on the floor as he was talking to the tiny orange kitten and petting him gently on the head.

"Now, Klunk. Don't talk to any strange cats you don't know, stay behind uncle Raphie if you get into any trouble and most of all; Call me in anyway you can." Mikey told Klunk in a worried motherly tone of voice and then he wrapped a little brown piece of material, which was held in his hand, fashioned into a scarf and wrapped it around his neck and then Mikey hugged Klunk in a slightly tight embrace "Also, I made you a scarf if ya get cold."

Leo, Donny and Raph exchanged freaked out looks. Their baby brother was getting more and more motherly towards the kitten and it was kind of freaking them out. Donatello had told his two oldest siblings that having a pet and almost being killed a thousand times could and most likely would result in this and when Raphael asked about leaving the kitten with Casey and April for a few days, Mikey had over heard and attacked Raphael (A/N: And I do mean this litterally) and dislocated his right arm.

Raphael pretended to cough to break up this cuddly moment before Raph picked up Klunk in his large hands before walking out of the door to begin his morning walk with the small kitten and he grabbed a gym bag just to be safe.

When Raphael was out of sight, Each of the turtles' looked to each other before Mikey raised his hand and asked with a wide grin "Wanna go have breakfast at April and Casey's, Dudes'?"

Leonardo was about to open his mouth to say he wasn't hungry but his stomach decided to betray him and it growled very loudly. Leo's hand flew to his stomach to prevent it from growling any further but Mikey just stood there with a knowing smirk and his eye ridges wagging which said 'I was right' and the oldest of the turtles' sighed in defeat before nodding with a small smile and when Leo and Mike had turned to Donny, They saw him practically glued to the television.

The blue bandanna-wearing turtle face palmed his fore head with a sigh of embarrassment before walking over to his younger brother and yanked Donatello by the purple head band and away from the television with Donny pleading for Leo to release him and Mikey grabbed his skate board as they walked out the door.

But the youngest turtle stopped dead in his tracks while his two older siblings continued to make their way to their human friends' residence in the surface world.

Michaelangelo looked back to stare at the room. He was never the one to feel so serious but he felt as if something bad was about to happen. He felt it deep within his heart and his baby blue eyes glimmered with fear as he stared back at his home and then he heard the voice of Leo echo from a few metres away, maybe even from the pipes leading upwards which were a few yards away "Mikey, C'mon!"

Mikey shook his head quickly to snap himself out of it before scooting out of the door as fast as he could, not before grabbing his Nintendo DS and flipping his orange skate board with his feet and caught it under his left arm as he ran.

When Michaelangelo was out of sight, A certain ginger furred rat sensei peeked out from the door way where his son had just exited but his expression was full of sadness and guilt. Splinter sighed as he looked down at the ready-packed satchel which was packed with everything he thought he would need for the trip.

Splinter picked up the strap of the satchel before wrapping it around his neck and he also reached inside his pocket. His claw twitched and fidgeted as he searched for the one specific item which was of most deep importance. After a moment, Splinter felt the corner of a piece of paper he was searching for and when he pulled it out of his pocket, he looked at it for a long time. It was the picture of his sons' which had been removed from its' mahogany frame.

The old ginger-furred rat clutched the picture and closed his eyes to hold back tears as he hung his head and said with a voice full of grief and despair "Please forgive me for doing this, my sons."

Before placing the picture back in his pocket, Splinter could feel a dark presence in the air and it moved about underneath like a large worm tunneling underneath the concrete flooring of the Lair.

He knew by this that he needed to hurry and go because it was likely that somebody has had this vision also and was planning to stop Splinter at all costs. It was then that something hit him in the back of the head like a speeding train. The first vision!

He also had forgotten his special orb which acted like a map of the world but not only that, it also acted like a homing beacon to the Shredder since he was bound to be resurrected someday and he seemed to have chosen now to rise from his accursed aches. This orb was Splinters' only hope of beating the shredder because he knew he couldn't just guess his whereabouts. That would be a grave mistake.

Splinter dashed to his mediation room and quickly yet calmly looked around. The whole room was dark due to the candles being blown out, maybe because of the threat that is slowly coming, but the ginger-furred rat Sensei saw, at the back of the room on top of the fireplace, a crystal blue, with a slight tinge of pink, orb which seemed very mystical.

Splinter made haste towards the orb and grabbed it carefully in his claws but he looked around and saw that the room was starting to collapse around him. The first vision was coming true!

The old rat suddenly saw an exit through a large pile of debree that had just fell in front of him and it was blocking the door. The only problem with this was that the exit was just about to collapse along with the stuff that was holding it together so this could be close.

Splinter dashed towards the narrow opening in the sharp, pointy wood and just narrowly got through it but he may have gotten a few actual wooden splinters in his legs and arms and once he found out what the attacker was, he was getting tired.

Splinter looked up to see a giant driller robot! It was a Foot Ninja one too.

The old Rat let out a long, silent, calm breath before he swung his walking stick back like a wooden bat as if he was going to throw it and he did. The stick spiraled as it sliced the robot's right arm in half before coming back in a Boomerang-like motion.

Splinter smiled mockingly and asked as he propped himself correctly with his stick "Is this a joke? I would've thought one robot could be able to take down an elderly figure."

The ginger-furred rat heard a voice come from inside the robot yell at him as it's robotic fists raised to pound him into a flat pancake "YOU WILL WISH YA NEVER SAID THAT, RAT!"

Splinter grunted and he folded his arms as an un amused look spread across his face and he rolled his eyes. This was a lot like training Raphael all over again and not even he was this hot-tempered and rash about things. Although this wasn't far from his level of hot temper.

As the fists were just about to come crashing down, The old rat gave a huge jump and spun in the air as he done a front snap kick at the glass dome where the hot headed foot ninja was based and that actually, cleanly, sliced the top off of the robot and when Splinter landed gracefully on the ground, the foot ninja fell out of the glass dome and landed smack, unconscious, on the floor while his giant robotic suit fell on it's knees.

Knowing he was wasting valuable time, Splinter jumped on the shoulder of the collapsed robot and then jumped out of an open hole of the sewer and he said in a soft whisper as he looked down upon his the remains of his home "Please forgive me, my sons."

With that, the old ginger-furred sensei jumped upwards on each floors of sewage and soon, into the city. Planning on obtaining a cloak a from somewhere in the city to keep himself hidden.

* * *

Raphael was walking through the sewers as he carried his rucksack for an emergency while little Klunk was playing and pouncing at his feet. The second oldest of the Ninja turtles' was on his way to meet his brothers' at April and Casey's home for breakfast. Raphael eyed Klunk with a small smile as he walked and the little ball of orange fluff tripped while trying to run over the Ninja turtles' big, green feet.

The kitten was flat on his stomach for a moment before shaking his head to shake away the slight dizziness he was feeling before running ahead and Raph soon saw the ladder leading up to the pot hole which was nearest to his friends' house.

Raphael was about to climb up the ladder when he heard the sounds of hammers and drills coming from above. Clearly there was construction coming from above. Usually he would take a chance and go up there before knocking the construction people out but this would be in broad daylight and he would risk millions of people seeing him.

With one shake of the head, Raph though it would be time to break out the big guns as he placed the rucksack he was carrying down on the floor in front of him and zipped it open before he began digging through it.

He found a red hoodie along with some baggy, blue denim jeans and put them on himself but his face was hidden by the darkness of the hood he wore. His golden brown eyes were the only thing you could see in the darkness of his hood, though.

Klunk looked at the disguised Raphael and hissed at him as the fur on his back stood up sharply.

Raphael tried to calm the highly-protective kitten down as he held his hand out for him but Klunk pounced at him and almost scratched the offering hand but Raphael swiped it out of reach in time and scowled at Klunk as he growled in frustration.

Raph didn't know what was going on with the orange kitten. Usually Klunk would run up to him and purr very loudly while rubbing his fuzzy cheek against his ankle.

The second eldest, red bandanna wearing Ninja turtle whispered harshly through gritted teeth as he continued to lightly dodge the kitten's attacks and keep his hands out of reach "Klunk! It's me, Ya liddle flea bag!"

Klunk hissed and bared his sharp fangs as his yellow eyes turned into slits and his little ears pricked up in alarm, wondering who this guy in the hoodie was and what had he done to Raph?!

Raphael was about to reach at his belts and grab his twin Sei when a thought hit him like a mallet at the back of the head. He was in disguise meaning that Klunk possibly doesn't recognize him!

Raph flicked his hood back as he scowled down at the kitten, whose eyes widened in shock as his body flattened in guilt as he took in what just happened.

The little orange kitten mewed quietly and licked Raph's hand in apology but Raphael looked left and right to see if anyone was watching before he petted Klunk's head gently with his free hand as a small smile crept on his face.

The red Bandanna-wearing turtle who wore the hoodie picked up the small orange kitten in his large hand and gently stuffed him inside his pocket before making his way to another ladder towards the surface which wasn't quite far away but it would mean that he would have to walk for a minute or two. But Raphael would do _anything _for breakfast right now and he could even smell it from where he was standing.

Raphael needed to have a taste of those pancakes because if they smelled that heavenly then they must taste even better!

Without a moment of hesitation, Raph took off towards the ladder because his stomach was rumbling like a volcano with a roaring monster inside it. It took a minute and a half of running but Raphael made it and he climbed up the ladder as quick as he could and carefully opened the lid of the entrance of the pot hole and did a speedy roley-poley out before he cautiously yet swiftly looked at his surroundings.

He seemed to be in the middle of an alleyway since there were bins, lots of drink cans on the floor, boxes and there was some graffiti on the walls.

While the darkness of the hoodie hidden the light green skinned turtles face, you could see a small, evil grin make its way on his face as he ran forwards, not being able to stand his hunger anymore.

As Raphael ran towards April and Casey's house, he bumped against someone and fell on his shell. He felt his head throbbing with pain and he lifted his arm and gingerly rubbed it as he said as he was opening his eyes "Hey! Why don' cha watch where ya-"

Raphael stopped in mid sentence as he saw the most beautiful sapphire blue eyes he ever did see. He felt his throat go dry and he found himself, for the first time ever, speechless. Her face too was hidden by the darkness of the blue cloak and magenta dress she wore but you could see her eyes and long, flowing brown hair very clearly. It was as if she didn't want anyone to look at her. She also wore a pink scarf which was the most visible.

Raph stared wide eyed and his expression was in awe as he had never seen such beautiful eyes belong to one person. But she would never love him since he was...a mutant.

The second oldest of the Ninja turtles' quickly brushed the dirt off himself before the female figure shouted "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Raph looked across at the woman in disguise. She had quite a temper on her and Raphael liked a girl with a temper.

Suddenly the girl made a small coughing sound to clear her throat as she twirled a strand of her hair in her gloved hand which she seemed to have a little trouble with for some reason. It didn't matter to Raph at first but still...it seemed a little peculiar.

"I-I'm sorry, Sir." said the woman figure with her american accent full of embarrassment as she looked away from him with a nervous laugh "I have some anger problems which I can't seem to control."

Raphael sighed and said as he nodded forgivingly "No, No. It's fine, Lady."

The female was about to stand, since the impact of colliding with one another left both Raphael and herself fall to the floor, but Raphael beat her to it and held out a hand for her to take and the lady took it and Raph helped her stand and they seemed lost in each others' eyes for a long time until a small, high pitched meow sounded from Raphael's pocket to cause the both of them to snap back into reality.

Raph looked down at his pocket to see Klunk with an impatient, blank expression as his little head poked out of the pocket of his red hoodie.

The woman figure giggled before saying with a small eye roll "Oh, Sorry. I must be keepin' ya."

With that, she began to walk away. Raphael could also notice something very, very strange about her as she began to walk out of his sight. She had a green lizards' tail slivering its way out of the back of her dress.

Raphael stretched out his arm to reach for her as he opened his mouth to say something but no words exited his mouth. Fortunately, The female figure looked back at him and saw that he needed to say something but her seemingly obvious tail had vanished.

Raphael was really stuck on his words. He really wanted to point out the fact that he saw a tail but he needed to know something for his heart's sake.

"I..." The disguised turtle struggled to say and yet, after a moment, a sentence managed to slip off his tongue uncontrollably "I didn't get ta know ya name."

Raph could feel his crusty, tough heart melt like better as she looked at him with her beautiful sapphire blue eyes became filled with wonder and confusion.

But though her face was hidden by the darkness of her cloak, the Sei wielding, red bandanna-wearing turtle could see a small, sweet smile slowly form onto her face.

"I'm afraid I can't say much about myself right at this moment but I shall tell you this; My names Mona Lisa."

With that Mona lisa turned and walked away and disappeared out of sight but most definitely not out of mind. Raphael had completely forgotten about his hunger as he had just met the most prettiest girl he had ever seen but still...He found something fishy about her but he didn't know if this was because she litteraly smelt fishy or if it was just because she was definitely hiding something.

Raphael didn't know what it was but he had a feeling he would see her again soon and find out.

* * *

"...And that, Dudes and dudettes', is how we defeated the Shredder last time!" Proclaimed Mikey as he was grinning widely.

Leo, Donny, their human friends; Casey and April and himself sat at the table, eating breakfast which was scrambled eggs, Pancakes and vegetarian sausages. Casey and April didn't think meat was good for their friends until Mikey had pointed out the fact that he and his brothers' ate pepperoni pizza.

Leo sighed as he looked to Michaelangelo with a bored expression as he propped his head up with his right fist as he other hand held a fork and was poking at one of the sausages on the white plate which his food rested on. Mikey had just finished telling the story of how they defeated the shredder (while making himself look better, of course) and this was about the 200th time.

Donny cleared his throat before looking to both Casey and April with an excited smile "So. Are you both excited about getting married?"

April smiled as she admired the dazzling diamond ring which was tightly stuck on her ring finger. Casey had proposed the day after the Turtles' and themselves had defeated Yaotl and his stone generals and April was so happy, she almost crushed Casey in the hug she gave him.

"Of course I am. Thanks, Guys!" Exclaimed April before she looked to Casey, sat beside her, who seemed to be blushing.

Casey wrapped an arm around his fiance with a smile "Are you guys coming? The weddings in 2 months and we would love it if ya came."

Leo smiled "And we'd love to be there, thanks Casey." But Leonardo frowned in annoyance when he heard his youngest brother let out a loud burp and then he face palmed himself "...I can't believe I'm related to him..."

Mikey picked up a spoon and shoveled some scrambled egg into his mouth and exclaimed with his mouthful "D'awwww. Ya know ya wuv mwe." Oh...Waph, Vouldv'e wuved this!"

Donny and Leo slowly ducked their heads in disgust and cringed at the sight of chewed up scrambled eggs and both whined in a quiet voice "Ewwww..."

Casey cocked his left eye brow in confusion and asked "Yeah, Where is Raphie? He should be here by now."

Suddenly, as if on cue, there was a knock on the window and Casey said as he got up and walked towards the window in the sitting room "Speaking of the devil."

Raphael, still in disguise, was on one knee as he was on the fire escape outside and Casey opened the window so his best friend/best man could come in. When Raph was inside, he fist bumped with Casey before walking towards the table where the others' were sat at, eating their pancakes, scrambled eggs and sausages.

"So where were you, Raphie?" asked Mikey as he continued to stuff his face with pancakes.

Raph smacked his forehead before explaining "I would've gotten 'ere soonah-" He opened his right pocket and Klunk jumped out and on to the couch with a happy purr "Butt ah surtin' fur ball spwed up his own fur ball in my pocket...Twice."

Michaelangelo paused for a moment but laughed loudly and actually fell back on his chair.

Raph could never have been so humiliated in his whole life! His heart began to speed up the pace, his fingers twitched as they reached for his Sei and he scowled at Mikey as he laughed his shell off.

Klunk meowed worriedly as if to say "Uh-oh." as he clasped his paws over his eyes to make sure he wasn't looking and his tail curled around his little body.

Raph was just about to 'gently' persuade Mike to stop laughing at him but Leo beat him to it by whacking him upside the head moments after Donny subconsciously yanked Mikey's head backwards by the orange headband's ribbons.

"YOW!" Yelled the youngest, orange headband-wearing turtle as he gingerly rubbed the place where Leo had just smacked him. Leo looked to Raphael and Leo motioned his hand downwards as he mouthed "Calm down."

Raphael found himself taking slower and slower breaths as he bit his bottom lip. It was quite rare that he found himself feeling so riled up by Mikey's power of annoying-ness but it's just that if he gets angry by his little brother, he reacts so quickly that it's all over in a second. He also saw himself looking into his big brother's hazel eyes which had a soothing glimmer about them.

Soon, The second oldest ninja turtle had found that he had calmed down completely and Casey patted his shoulder to praise him for not kicking Mikey's behind so hard that he would be on the moon in a matter of 4 seconds.

Raph sighed before he looked to his best friend and Raphael asked Casey with a smirk "Do I still get ta be tha best man if I pound Mikey ta a pancake?"

Casey nodded in reply as he awnsered "Uh-huh. To be honest, I also find Mikey a little annoying but even though he can be annoying to the extreme, the goofball can have his moments."

Donny asked as he picked up the mug full of coffee which was in front of him and began drinking it "I wonder how Master Splinter is doing?"

Suddenly, as if Don was psychic, a male reporter on the radio, which was sat on the counter in the kitchen area, said in a tone full of alarm "News just in, A big drill-like machine has been seen entering the underground sewers of downtown!"

Donatello spat out his drink before starting a coughing fit, Leonardo gasped and nearly fell out of his seat, Mikey stood up but fell to the floor again and fainted and Raph growled before quickly running to the nearest wall and headbutting it quickly.

Leo tried to speak up over the screaming and coughing "Guys?" Nobody heard him the first time so he spoke a little louder "Guys?!" Still nobody heard him so Leonardo shut his eyes tightly while his whole body was shaking from the unbelievable anger which was filling his entire body. His teeth gritted, his hands and legs clenched and his whole head was trembling.

Leo lifted his head and yelled as loud as he could "QUIET!"

With that, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Leonardo who was now panting from his sudden outburst. Leo opened his eyes which wondered to everyone in the room who looked at him with wide eyes which were all full of shock.

Leo cleared his throat before he told his brothers' and friends "Look. We don't know if this thing is headed to our home or has gone after Master Splinter but we must keep our heads on."

The blue headband-wearing, Katana-wielding Ninja turtle looked at his brothers who all seemed to be silenced by his words and it was like this for a few moments until Raph spoke up as he rubbed the bump on his head which was caused by his head butting "Leo's right. We must stay calm and check our lair."

A moment later, April walked towards a stairway which led downwards into a wine cellar and she said as she pointed down the stairs "Down here, you guys. Casey and I found a hole leading into the sewers two days ago and we think now is a great time to use it!"

Casey nodded and agreed as he took a torch from the fireplace counter, in the sitting room area, and switched it on before handing it to Leo and the turtles' walked one by one down the staircase.

Just before Raphael left, he shook Casey's hand before saying with a small smirk "Hey, Case. Congrats on gettin hitched by the way."

Casey smiled before giving Raph a fist bump "Thanks, pal."

Raphael nodded while returning the smile and the fist bump before he walked down with Michaelangelo, whom held Klunk in his arms, following behind as he was ushering his brothers' down the stairs.

As the turtles' ran into the massive hole in the wall, leading into the sewers, they were very worried about their home deep on the inside by little did they know was that this would be the beginning of a brand new adventure.

* * *

**OH FINALLY! This is the LONGEST chapter I have ever written and it took approximately 4 days to write.**

**Anyways, I am sorry this chapter is too long but I wanted it to be perfect. Plus I kept on getting new ideas.**

**I hope you like this and reviews would be very much apreciated but I would love it even more if they were appropiate for all ages and if they are kind ones. Thanks. :)**

**Also in the next chapter, the turtles will find out what happened to their beloved sensei and what will they do next?**

**Stay tuned for more!**


	3. An Adventure begins with a single step

**Disclaimer: I own none Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles or anyone else in the show/films but I did make up the plot.**

**Rise of the Mutants.**

* * *

Chapter 3: An Adventure begins with a single step.

As the turtles arrived home, each of their hearts stopped and they felt the color of their faces drain. The Lair was destroyed. The games, the sofas and chairs, the computers and all of the rooms were ruined! The only things that stood now were the television, just one of the computers and most of the walls and furniture.

"No..." gasped Donatello as his shook his head in disbelief.

"...Not Our home..." added Leonardo as he felt his eyes tear up with grief. Leo had never felt so horrified yet mournful in his entire life and he was sure his brothers' felt the same way but it still felt disheartening. Their home was pretty much destroyed!

Raphael walked towards the broken down robot and saw a foot ninja unconscious on the floor. Raph growled and seethed viciously as he quickly grabbed the foot ninja by the front of his outfit and held him to meet him eye level.

Leo, Donny and Mike could clearly see that this was effecting Raphael the worst because he only hurts people when he's really angry and when the red bandanna-sporting turtle was this angry, everybody just stays away.

Raphael gritted his teeth and felt his muscles clench as he was starting to get very angry towards the foot ninja he was gripping tightly on to but Donny put a firm, reassuring arm on his older brother's shoulder.

"Raphael, calm down and let 'em go." commanded Donny with a voice full of authority yet it had a tinge of fear inside. The smartest of the Mutant ninja turtles found himself trembling slightly as he looked into Raph's furious glare. Inside Raph's golden brown eyes was this glistening rage and anger and it was very hard to look away from his fiery, anger-filled orbs.

Raphael slowly but surely softened his grip slightly but when the Foot ninja came around, Raphael demanded as he raised a fist to the guy's face "What 'as happened 'ere and where is our Mastah!?"

The foot ninja gasped as he trembled under the furiously tight grip of the red bandanna-wearing mutant turtle.

Raphael gritted his teeth as he pressed his nose to the Foot ninja's face in a revengeful manor and he told the foot ninja with his voice growly and deep "I shall ask this again, Twerp; Where. Is. Our. Mastah?!"

The Foot ninja gulped before he looked into his enemies eyes which were full of anger and this meant that if he didn't answer his question, boy would he get a beating!

"H-He beat me when I came to ambush you guys and he grabbed this orb thingy and then, just before I fell unconscious, I saw the old rat exit through the ceiling!" The Rookie Foot ninja pointed up to the huge hole in the ceiling where Splinter had exited just a few minutes ago before flinching "Please don't hurt me!"

Raph grunted before turning his face away from the young foot ninja and then he dropped him on the ground before stepping on his ankle to make sure he didn't escape and the second oldest of the ninja turtles' looked down at the foot ninja with a vicious scowl "Look 'ere, kid. If ya want to see daylight again, I'd suggest ya spill the details."

The rookie trembled before stuttering fearfully "I-I-I..I was unconscious for most of it! All I can remember is that rat challenged and mocked me and when I was about to complete my mission by destroying him, He moved as swift as the wind and used his stick-thingy to slice my metal suit in half and I fell out and got knocked out cold afterwards! That's all I remember, I swear!"

Raphael was about to punch the Foot ninja in the stomach but Leo held him back firmly and said with a tone of authority "Raph, Let me try."

Raph didn't want to move because he was so close to getting all the answer's he was looking for about this but if Leonardo had an idea/strategy, why not?

The red bandanna-wearing turtle hesitantly moved out of the way before Leo approached the young rookie foot ninja slowly with a calm, kind smile spread across his face. Leonardo slowly got down on his knees and reached out his hand slowly towards the young Teenaged Foot ninja.

The Foot ninja flinched and quickly scooted away from Leo, obviously afraid that he was going to hurt him like Raph was.

"Hey, It's ok." said Leo in a soothing voice as he reached his hand out for the boy but despite Leo's calmness, the young Foot ninja scooted further away from him. Leo smiled as he looked up to see an apple tree, above him, which had thankfully survived the destruction of the lair.

This apple tree was grown by Splinter and the turtles' when they were young and this tree was kept in the back room garden. It was treasured by all of the turtles and Master Splinter.

Leonardo took his one of his Katanas out from the leather sash which held both his swords' before reaching upwards and the sword poked through a single, cherry red apple and ever so slowly, Leo brought the Katana down and sliced the fruit in half, taking one for himself and holding the other half out for the young teenager.

The foot ninja looked at the half of apple in shock before looking at Leo who still smiled kindly at him.

"Here." said Leonardo as he placed the half apple down on the floor and picked his half of the fruit off his chest, where it was placed once brought down, and took a bite and smiled gently as he chewed.

The young boy gulped before he picked up the apple off the ground, removed the mouth piece of his mask with his free hand and took a bite. As the wet, deliciousness entered his taste buds, A small smile formed on his lips as he then looked to the older, blue bandanna-wearing turtle who smiled down at him as he swallowed.

Leo leaned towards him slowly and asked the rookie foot ninja with the tone of his voice containing kindness, compassion and gentleness "Now, young one. May you please tell us what happened here?"

The young teenager looked at Leo with an uncertain look. He was a new member of the foot clan so he wasn't supposed to reveal any secrets but then he remembered that he was forced into it by his parents so he had to tell these guys.

"I told ya all I know. I came to attack the rat and you guys on my orders' and he gave me a huge beating but just before I fell unconscious I saw the rat exit through the large hole in the ceiling-" he pointed to the large hole up top "and when I woke up, the aggressive turtle tried to beat me up and thats all!"

He almost yelled at the end of it but he had more to share "He also grabbed a flashy orb thing-a-ma-gig before he left!"

Leonardo had heard enough as he calmingly put a hand on the boy's shoulder and stood up before allowing the info he had just obtained sink in. He didn't know why or how Splinter could've abandoned them like this but Leo knew his sensei would have a great reason.

The oldest turtle looked to his younger brothers before he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts like when Master Splinter had decided to go rescue him from Yaotl.

When he opened his eyes, the blue bandanna-wearing Mutant turtle declared "I suggest we go immediately and track down our father and we won't return until he is safe and sound."

Mikey, who stood in a corner the whole time while holding a sleeping Klunk in his arms, asked as he tilted his head sideways as he gently stroked his kitten's back "But what about Casey and April's wedding?"

Leo replied "Then we tell 'em we can't make it. It's their big day, they can decide."

Raphael folded his arms "If we do this then how do we find 'em? Cus, If I remember right; Splintah isn't exactly an easy guy...Er...I mean, Rat to find."

Leonardo said nothing but a smug smile made it's way onto his face as he then looked to Donatello. Donny looked back at Leo with the exact same smile but it was a little more excited then Don said as he walked towards the working computer "I'll show you."

With that, Donny, Leo, Mikey and Raph left the room with the young teenager still on the floor and he asked after a few awkward moments of silence, feeling a little board already, "Hey! What about me?"

Raphael came running back and he said in a creepy, ghosty voice "Ya fell asleep in your bed at home and dis whole encounter was a very weird dream." then Raphael smacked the teenaged Foot ninja at the back of the head which knocked him out and the boy fell forward and flat on his face.

Raph smiled a little, since he had wanted to do that ever since he saw the boy, as he ran to Donatello and the others. Planning on tricking Mikey to take the boy home later.

* * *

"Now before we begin I just wanna let you know that what you are about to see is just the important things we'll need to find Master Splinter." proclaimed Donatello as smiled proudly and looked to his brothers' who looked unimpressed by the classic scientist introduction.

Donny and his brother's were in the back science room where the genius mutant turtle kept all the gadgets and gizmos he was either making for later or he had finished with but was storing. Beside the turtles were 4 tablet-shaped pods which all were covered by a blue curtain and a spot light shone upon each glass capsule.

Donny cleared his throat before speaking his usual techno babble "I constructed and upgraded some contrivance's which shall assist us in pinpointing our beloved Sensei."

Raphael and Mikey looked extremely confused while Leonardo looked mildly mind-boggled. Donny slapped his forehead and sighed. He often wondered how he was related to those guys? The purple headband-sporting turtle said slowly while trying to correct his mistake and use as little words as possible and using different hand motions as he spoke "I created and upgraded some of our old equipment which should now help us find Master Splinter."

"...Ohhhhhh.." exclaimed Raph and Mike as they now understood what their nerdy brother was saying. Leo on the other hand just nodded with a small smile as he folded his arms "So, Tech Wizard. Tell us what ya have for us." said Leo, knowing Donny has done something good with his creations like the other contraptions he had built.

Donatello gave a nod before he pressed a big red button on the keyboard of his only working computer, which happened to be the largest one, and one of the curtains covering one of the capsule domes' lifted and it revealed a pair of awesome looking metal, tech Nunchucks'. Each one looked to be equipped with a small spy camera which poked out the top. The colour also looked to be orange and dark greyish-black. It had some orange neon lighting at the bottom as it formed in some Japanese writing in a straight line at the bottom. It said: 自由な精神.

Leo looked at the inscription and it took a moment to translate. The oldest of the ninja turtles' smiled and looked to his youngest brother.

"What does it say, Leo?" asked Mikey as he petted Klunk, whom remained in his arms, with a sense of curiosity in his voice.

"...It says: Jiyuu no Tamashi or, in English, Free spirit." answered Leonardo as he smiled a toothy grin at Michelangelo and gave him a quick noogie "It fits ya perfectly, little bro."

Donatello rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as he smiled shyly "Yeah...Well I would've written you're name in Japanese but I didn't know how to write, let alone, pronounce it."

Mikey broke free of his oldest brother's noogie and snatched the nunchuck's from it's glass case before he ran into the main room while maniacally laughing and he yelled "See ya, bros!"

Leo and Raphael looked from the entrance of the room to Donny and the Katana-wielding, blue bandanna-sporting leader asked with a smile after a moment of awkward silence "You have made that thing indestructible, right?"

Donny reassured as he folded his arms and closed his eyes, knowingly "I made those Nunchuck's with super strong metal I found from a UFO crashing site and incredibly stiff neon lights which was found from the same location. I think those will be incredibly hard for him to break and he would have to be a complete idiot to do such harm to those."

Suddenly a crash could be heard from the other room followed by the groans and yelps of a certain surfer dude accented mutant Ninja turtle. After a second of silence, a very painful squeak coming from Mikey reassured "...I'm okay..."

After a few moments of more silence, Raph folded his arms and said to Donny in a teasing manner "I'em sorry, ya were sayin'?"

Donny found himself at a loss for words. Yes his youngest brother could be thick in the head sometimes but this was truly dumb even for him. An idea suddenly flashed into the smartest Ninja turtle's mind and he quickly decided to changed the subject.

"Sooo...Let's move on, shall we?" suggested Donatello as he clapped his hands together and pressed another button on the massive keyboard just below all the computers.

Another curtain lifted from a capsule dome and it revealed a cool-looking walkie-talkie. The walkie-talkie was dark green with 3 very colorful lights at the top. It looked to contain many features in the antenna area, it looked awesome in everyway and it seemed to have a shell-like area on the back.

Donatello spoke again as he picked up the hand-made walkie talkie and began listing its' features "The Shell Walkie-talkie does not only allow us to contact each other if we get separated in anyway but it can be used as a pocket knife, a laser, a grapple hook, a tour guide, a spatula, a flamethrower, a dictionary, an Ipod, a very good back scratcher and, a small idea Mikey gave me if the need should ever arise, a men's shaver."

Leo and Raph gave Donny a look which said 'Really?' and Raphael inquired as he folded his arms "...This aint from dat idiotic theory which Mikey dreamed about when Mutant turtles' needin' ta shave if we evah get facial hair is it?"

The purple bandanna-wearing turtle admitted with a small smirk and shrugged "Well...Since we're pretty much humanoid, we never know if we ever need a shave."

Raphael put a hand to his face and shook his head as he sighed "..Oy..."

Leo decided to change the subject quickly before something else happens "So! What's next, Donatello?"

Donny nodded in understanding and walked back towards his computer keyboard before pressing a different key. The third certain lifted and it revealed a floating, yellow metal ball with a audio speaker on each side.

"This is the Atmosphere cam." Introducted Donny as he gestured to the small, palm-sized sphere "It is a small camera which will float around in certain towns, villages' and cities of the world and it will allow us to look into and listen to any conversation within a 3 mile radius."

Leo questioned as he cocked his head to the side and raised an eye ridge "Won't they be seen?"

Donny smiled evilly as he said, really excited to be showing his most mature brother's the amazing feature of his machine "I was hoping you would ask that, Leo."

Without warning, Don put two fingers in his mouth and let out a loud whistle to call his camera and the yellow ball immediately floated upwards, making a loud purring noise as it floated, and flew into the Techno turtle's hand.

Donny pressed a small button, which was beside the right side speaker, and the Sphere vanished, leaving behind a few aqua colored squares which vanished just as instantly.

Leo and Raph's mouth's flew open and their eyes widened in both amazement, astonishment and shock. Did the odd camera just vanish?!

Donnatello bowed in a gentle man's manor, knowing he did a job well done on his inventions. He always felt that the looks on his brothers' faces were rewarding enough.

Without further ado, Donny decided to introduce the fourth invention which he had saved best for last. He smiled as he pressed the same key he used the first time as he said "I made, or more like upgraded, this specific thing for you alone, Raphael."

Raph came forward as he looked to the covered, most tallest, capsule dome so far. He could tell that Donny had worked particularly hard on this project because the curtain was the most clean and as was the metal bottom of the capsule. It was literally squeaky clean and sparkly!

Donatello lightly bounced with excitement as the final blue curtain slowly lifted off the capsule and it revealed to be Raph's old Night watcher outfit but it had a lot more upgrades!

"O-Oh...My...Shell..." Stammered Raphael as he stared in awe at his old Nightwatcher costume. It made old memories of his Nightwatcher days rush back to him. The day he first hung criminals upside down by a chain, the 10 burglars he captured in one place and ten minutes. But his smile had faded when flashes of the time he almost killed Leo bit on to his mind like an angry cobra with coiling around it's prey.

Oh, he still felt all the anger he felt towards his big brother as he almost stabbed his neck with his sei. When he calmed down, tough, he felt so bad that he almost cried and was forced to retreat.

Raphael gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tightly as he remembered the disappointed look in Leo's face as he was calming down from his raging fury.

Luckily, Leo had noticed his younger brother's obvious pain from the last time he was the night watcher and put a gentle hand on his brother's shoulder and comforted "Come on, Raph. I forgave you and we're good. Remember that."

Raphael looked away from Leo as if he was ashamed and he scowled at Donatello coldly as he stormed towards him with his eyes narrowed into deathly slits and pinned him up against one of the many walls in the room.

"Why did you get that monstrosity out, Knucklehead!?" demanded Raphael in a shout as he held his fist back, ready to punch Donny.

Donatello tried to say something in defense but Raphael beat him to it "I WAS A MONSTER! I HUNG DIRT BAGS UPSIDE DOWN! I ALMOST KILLED OUR BIG BROTHER!" Raph yelled in rage, bursting all of his emotions out about who he once was. According to his voice, Raphael was still very much emotionally recovering from Leo's absence since the year before now but then he faced away from Donny with small tears in his eyes.

The red bandanna-wearing turtle closed his eyes to hide his tears before he opened them again and said quietly "I...I was angry about Leo leavin'. Angry dat our big bro abandoned us at tha time we needed him most. Y'know?" He looked Donatello in the eye with the same cold glare with his voice deep and dark. "Dat outfit made me a monster! Why have ya dug that out, Einstein?!"

Donny was speechless yet shocked as he leaned on the wall where Raph was pinning him. Slowly, Raphael loosened his grip on him and Leo reasoned as he placed a comforting hand on his distressed brother's shoulder "Maybe Donny remembered that the Nightwatcher is apart of who you are, Raph."

Raphael looked confused but said nothing as he looked to Leo "I can't blame you for being mad at me, Bro. I mean, I left when you guys were injured from our last battle from the shredder and I only left you all in return. What kind of brother does that?"

Raph and Leo were silent for a moment until they both sighed sadly in unison, not wanting to remember that sad events that took place after Leo left and Donny decided to take over "Anyways, The Nightwatcher is still inside you, Raph. Ya just need to find him."

Raphael looked confused before sighing and nodding in agreement. Raph figured that if he was going to find Master Splinter, he would need all the help he could get.

Donatello smiled a little before he explained as Raphael, Leo and himself circled around the old, black and muscular outfit with a matching helmet "I upgraded your Nightwatcher outfit so now it has night vision, it has wires which can hack into any computer in the world, it has a grapple hook feature and you have much stronger smoke pellets."

"Cool." Commented Mikey as he walked in but he had a black eye and one of his bottom front teeth were missing as well as having lots of scratches on his hands and legs. The three oldest turtles' gasped at their little brother's state. He looked like he had just been run over by a car and then tripped over something, Got scratched and smashed his face to on something hard.

"Owch." grimaced Leo, Don and Raph in unison as they shuddered at the sight of Mikey's ghastly black eye.

"Seriously, Moron. What happened?" asked Raphael in slight concern.

Mikey answered as he covered his very swollen, purple eye "Du-hoo-oode's. I tripped over the Rug and smashed my face against the floor and Klunk scratched me, mistaking me as his scratch post." He held up his new Nunchuck's "But these survived, tough."

Donny walked over to his younger brother and allowed Mikey to lean against him so the both of them could go into the kitchen area and get the youngest Nina turtle better.

Once they were gone, Raphael looked to Leo with an apologetic smile "Look, Leo...I-" But Leo stopped his younger brother before he could say anything else and pull him in for a brotherly hug. Usually, Raphael wasn't the guy to take affectionate moments but since Michaelangelo wasn't here and after the events of today, he'd let this slide.

Leo smiled as he patted Raphael on the back and Raph looked up at him with a dull look of embarrassment. Leo ceased the back patting as he knew this was he cue to stop and the Katana wielding-turtle grinned as he said in a gentle voice "C'mon. We gotta get ready for our journey."

Raphael nodded in agreement before the two brother's left the room, secretly excited about their journey but they knew nothing of the trials they had ahead.

* * *

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Please review and I tried to add some funniness into this but I am not sure if I succeeded or failed. There will be more Mikey and Raph funny's in this story.**

**Please tell me of what you think of my sequel idea please because I think of sending it to the either Kevin Munroe of the makers of TMNT the 2007 film.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter and more will be up soon. Stay tuned, loyal viewers!**

**P.S: I am don't actually speak Japanese. I just searched it up on the Internet to help with the story.**


	4. Journey begins

**Disclaimer: I own none Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles or anyone else in the show/films but I did make up the plot.**

** Rise of the mutants.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Journey begins.**  
**

Once Mikey was all bandaged up and his eye swelling was under control, The youngest of the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles' walked into the sitting room area, or what was left of it anyway, and he looked to the small drum kit that looked as if it hadn't been used in a long time which was beside the television, which was thankfully still standing, and after a minute of setting it up, Michaelangelo turned on the television which had options of language settings for the game he was about to play.

Mikey smirked as he used the television remote to go and click on the 'English' mode and after a moment, it turned into a music menu. There was a whole option of different music tracks. But Mikey needed to pick one of them.

Soon, he settled on the song: Fall back into my life by Amber Pacific.

After swiping his nunchuck's from his belt, Michaelangelo twirled them in his three big, green fingers before he began to pound the drums with his weapons, creating a catchy beat, as the song started and soon afterwards, the lyrics came on.

As the song was playing, Donny, Raph and Leo were all getting themselves ready.

I know it's not enough to say I'm wrong,  
You know that I will miss you now you're gone.  
I know it's not your life to see this through  
Just know that in my heart, it beats for you  
So leave a little note for me behind  
I swear I have to know the reasons why  
This won't survive.

Leo had begun packing a blue suitcase which was currently sat upon his fallen hammock/bed. Leonardo's bed room was a bricked room which was next door to Raph's bedroom. There was a few Chinese posters and even a Chinese new year calendar on the walls, there was a wardrobe full of Leo's everyday accessories and a lot of photos of himself and his brothers' growing up. Hanging on the wall one-by-one.

Leo was currently carrying a couple of his Bandanna's and belts to his suitcase on the floor and after he placed all he needed inside his bag, he took off the Bandanna he was currently wearing, knowing he would need a new one right now, before picking up one from inside his suitcase and wrapping it around his eyes. After wrapping the back of his headband and blinking a few times, adjusting to the new mask he was wearing, Leo picked up a new belt and sash before wrapping both of those on his body. Belt on the waist, sash under his arm and over his shoulder. Leo also tucked his Shell Walkie talkie inside his belt.

The oldest Ninja turtle also twirled his Katana before he swiftly tucked them in the back of his sash. Smiling, Leo knew he was ready to go!

But if you fall back into my life  
I'd spend every night waking up to the beat I hear inside  
Telling me to be your only one

But if you fall back into my life,  
I promise you I would never let another day just pass us by  
I could never leave this world undone  
I want to be your only one.

Donatello was still testing out his new gadgets in the back science room, seeing if they were still working and plus, he was TOTALLY proud of himself! Don picked up a back pack before placing it on a metal table where a few of his Atmosphere camera-thingy's were. Donnie picked up a few of his Bandanna's and his belts and placed them inside his back pack. He also packed his wallet which contained all of the money he had made from his I.T Tech support job, which had actually paid him very well.

Donnie had also managed to get every single bit of his money and trade some of it for money for different country's. After packing a head set, some healthy snacks and his Shell walkie-talkie, Donatello walked towards his freshly polished Bo Staff before he wrapped a purple ribbon around it for luck, or his lucky ribbon as he called it, and he tucked it in his belt and it stayed against the back of his shell.

Donnie, satisfied with his work, smirked before he placed a headset, or the same headset he wore for his old job but reprogrammed and re-designed it, on his head and folded his arms, striking a clever pose.

And now it's not the same with you away  
Just holding onto hope to save my days  
I won't survive  
So just stay with me tonight, and try

But if you fall back into my life  
I'd spend every night waking up to the beat I hear inside  
Telling me to be your only one

But if you fall back into my life  
I promise you I would never let another day just pass us by  
I could never leave this war unsung  
I want to be your only one

Raphael was in his room, beating up his punching bag, since he wanted to really work his muscles off to find Master Splinter faster and he wanted to use it for the last time since he had a feeling he and his brother's were going to be gone for quite some time. Raph pounded the punching bag with all he had, sweating all over his body, and he finished with a stab of the bag with his twin Sei.

Raph's room was right next to Leo's and was in pretty much the same style but there was Wrestling posters, a few cabinates under Raph's bed, and pictures of Raph when he was little. First was a picture of Raph, the size of a human toddler, trying to use his punching bag for the first time. Next there was a photo of Raphael, looking about 10 and Leo looking 11, giving Leo a noogie. Then was a picture of Raph, 13, looking annoyed at Mikey, who was 10, who seemed to be playing some loud music on the radio behind him due to the fact that the little light green turtle looked like he was rocking it out, party-wise.

There was even a picture of Raph and his brother's all together as well as Master Splinter. This was Raphael's most favourite picture of all.

After stabbing the clinder-shaped bag with his fork like weapons, Raphael took his Sei out of the punching bag, sand pouring out of the ruby red bag, and then Raphael looked to his bed which was made out of metal (**A/N: I couldn't resist making him sleep in a steel bed**) before he placed a cherry red rucksack on the stuffed, cream blankets of his bed. Raph bent down and opened one of the cabinates' under his bed and when it did open, it was abundant with Raph's red Bandanna's and belts which were slightly unorganised but Raph wouldn't of had it any other way.

Raphael pulled out about 5 of his Bandanna's and 10 of his belt's before he stood up straight and dropped them inside his Rucksack and then he bent down again before he opened another cabinate and it revealed some clean Sei inside. Two by two. Row by row. Raph smiled as he took his current Twin Sei out of his belt and placed them inside gently before he took two more out, two Sei with grey-black ribbon's wrapped around each of them. These were his favourite Sei.

Raphael threw them up into the air before he opened his hands up before they fell perfectly in the palms of his big, green, three-fingered hands. As soon as they landed in his hands, Raphael used his twin Sei to do some swift, sharp attacks by holding his prized weapons in between the blades to make the points look like claws in between the fingers. Once Raph was finished showing off, He threw his twin Sei up into the air again and this time, they fell perfectly into place tucked within his belt.

But if you fall back into my life  
I'd spend every night waking up to the beat I hear inside  
Telling me to be your only one

But if you fall back into my life  
I promise you I would never let another day just pass us by  
I could never leave this world undone  
I could never leave this war unsung  
I want to be your only one.

The song was nearing it's end and Mikey was almost finished drumming as he continued to slam it with his nunchuck's in a catchy beat. He threw his Nunchuck's up into the air before he caught them again and continued to drum.

Honestly, Michaelangelo was always a great drummer and he sung greatly too but his brothers' weren't too fond of it although they did have the occasional karaoke contest and Mikey was the _king _of Karaoke!

As the song had ended, Mikey had done a drum solo to finish it and it was AWESOME!

When he finally finished, the bright green, orange headband wearing turtle panted as he got up slowly before he tucked the drums back beside the television where they originally were discovered before he scooted off to his room to pack like his brothers' had done just a few moments ago.

* * *

That evening, Raph was in his bed. Groaning and moaning as his unconscious mind was giving him a bad vision. He shifted and twisted and turned as he tried to shake off the nightmare he was having. "No...n-no...L-Leo..." stuttered and panted Raph as he curled into a ball in his sleep, trying to shake off the imaginings of his mind.

Raphael found himself standing on top of a building, standing in the rain at the cover of night. He breathed, trying to calm Himself and clear his mind but something about all this seemed familiar somehow.

Suddenly he remembered. This was the exact night he fought Leo as the Nightwatcher and his big brother got kidnapped by Yoatl's stone generals'! Raphael quickly ran to the building where the fight took place, jumping from building to building in order to reach Leo and himself and in a matter of moments, he found the building he was looking for: the Red eye Cafe.

Raph hid behind a chimney of the apartment roof he stood on to watch and even though he couldn't hear much, since he was one or two buildings away, he knew he was at the part when Leo was lecturing him.

"I want you to know I appreciate you're intentions but you can't change the world like this!" yelled Leo as he began to lecture the Nightwatcher/Raph.

Raph shook his head and swallowed a hard lump in his throat as the rain drops moistened his mouth and skin. He had to stop himself from almost killing Leo!

Raph was forced to continue to watch though as he waited for the right moment, his fright reaching unstable levels. His heart was also pounding as this was the last thing he wanted thrown at his face right now! Why did he have to remember this now!?

Raph watched as the Nightwatcher/himself took out a chain and twirled it around behind him, threatening to attack. Past Leo then paused for a moment before he told the Nightwatcher/Raph "Look. Trust me when I tell ya; You don't wanna do this."

But the Nightwatcher wouldn't listen to reason as he attempted to attack Leo and swing his chains towards him, hoping to hit him but failing as the blue bandanna wearing mutant ninja turtle easily dodged them. "Well, I notice you've got quite a temper." noted Leo as he prepared for another swing of the Nightwatcher's chain.

The Nightwatcher threw his chain at Leo but he easily dodged it again as he teased/inquired "Heck, have you _ever _done this before?"

Enraged, The Nightwatcher/Raphael threw his chain a third time but once again Leonardo dodged it but this time he jumped on the edge of the wall, mocking "Oh c'mon! You call that an attack?"

The Nightwatcher threw his chain again but Leo jumped out of the way and as the Nightwatcher/himself turned around to see Leo smiling, Raphael smirked and shook his head. If he wasn't very angry right then, he would've smiled. Same old Leo. But his smile faded when he continued to watch.

The Nightwatcher/Raph dropped his chains and put up his fists, finally giving up on them. Leo smiled widely before he stressed and also put up his fists "Yeah! Finally some excitement!"

Without further ado, the fight began. The Nightwatcher punched, punched again and did a roundhouse kick but Leo dodged those and as the metal guy, dressed like a turtle tried to at least hit Leo, the blue Bandanna sporting mutant turtle told him, giving some advice "Funny thing about anger, if you let it consume you then soon enough-"

Suddenly, Leo was nowhere to be seen. The Nightwatcher/Raph looked cautiously around himself to see if Leo was anywhere around him. After all, Leo couldn't have gotten far! He was just here!

Raph however saw that Leo was standing right behind his past self and he felt his heart pounding as he was dreading this next part the most. The rain was also pounding on his head and shoulders, making it hard to stand, let alone move.

Leo popped up behind the Nightwatcher before finishing his sentence "-You lose sight of everything." With that the Nightwatcher/Raph turned and threw a punch but to no avail since Leo had ducked underneath him and threw an upper cut, sending the Nightwatcher flying upwards. Knocking off his helmet and making him fall flat on his stomach. Knocking him out for a split moment.

"Good night, Dark prince." said Leo as he walked towards this now un-masked figure to see who he really was but to his surprise he saw he younger brother getting up to his feet. "Raph?!" exclaimed Leo as he squinted his eyes to get a better look at the figure who was getting to his feet. Leo, extremely confused and guilty for kicking his younger brother's shell, walked towards Raph to apoligize but in a split second, Past Raph kicked Leo, sending him flying backwards into a few pipes.

Raphael now tried to move forwards and tried to stop the fight before it started but the problem was that the rain was too strong and the floor was too slippery. He struggled to move through the rain but he shook a lot of the heavy rain off his body and within that instant, he was able to move better but he was still having slight trouble moving. Raph began to run towards both his past self and past Leo and stop the fight but suddenly everything turned black.

The red Bandanna turtle looked around to find himself all alone but the voices' of his older brother whispered in the air. "You're impatient and hot tempered and more importantly-" Raph covered his ear holes and gritted his teeth after he reached for his twin Sei "-I'm. Better. Then you!"

Those words "I'm better then you." were said to Raphael by Leo the last night he was the Nightwatcher and they really hurt him. Those words kept constantly repeating inside his head like a tape recorder. Raph yelled "STOP IT!" But despite his plea, it continued to taunt him and suddenly Raph saw something which made his heart stop, his body tremble and tears prick at his golden brown eyes. As the words repeated, Raphael saw his three brothers' on the dark cold ground looking lifeless.

"Mikey!" Yelled Raph as he ran towards his youngest brother who laid on the ground, his mouth hung open slightly and his eyes shut. Raphael got to his knees and lifted his youngest brother's head, supporting it in his hand while his other hand rest upon Mikey's chest. Raph couldn't see any blood or anything. It looked as if the life was sucked out of him! "Michaelangeo..." Raph gasped and gulped as he tried not to break like a twig "Say somethin, Mikey."

Raphael looked around and saw both Donnie and Leo in the exact same state as Mikey was. Raph attempted to run to both of them but he stopped when the air around him felt cold. It felt as if someone was behind him. Raphael quickly glanced over his shoulder but didn't get time to grab his weapons as he saw the actual Nightwatcher finish him off! Presumably killing him.

Raphael yelled as he quickly sat upright in his bed, looking at his surroundings but he breathed a sigh of relief as he saw that he was back in his bedroom. Raph looked down before he pulled the blankets' off himself before he walked out of the door and jumped down the rails and on the bottom floor. Raphael was about to go into the kitchen area when he suddenly heard a familiar voice say "Well, someone's up early."

Raph re-traced his steps by 5 before he saw Leo, sat in a meditation pose in front of the television in the living room the television was set on the news channel meaning he was probably watching the news while candles were slightly scattered in a circle around him. Leo was also glancing over his shoulder to look at him, with his eye ridges cocked in confusion but he was smiling a genuine smile all the same.

Raphael sighed in relief that this had confirmed that the frightening images he saw just moments ago were just all apart of a bad dream.

Leo offered with a kind smile as he patted a small space beside him "Wanna sit with me, Raph?"

Raphael nodded before he walked towards his big brother before he sat down in a meditation pose like Leo, both the candlelights and the television screen being the only two things acting as the sources of light in the room.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Raphael spoke first as he tried to crack a smile "So what are you doin up, oh fearless one?"

Leo replied with a smirk as he gently punched his younger brother's shoulder playfully "I was gonna ask you the same thing, Hot head."

The leader of the Turtles' chuckled but noticed that Raphael looked a little scared by something as his little brother stared at one of the candles' flames. Leo asked, his smile turning into a concerned frown "Hey. You ok, Raph?"

The second oldest turtle shook his head in response before answering his big brother's question "I...I just had a Liddel bad dream is all, Leo. Nothin ta worry 'bout."

Leonardo, however wasn't buying a thing his younger brother was saying. Raph's expression was sad and worried and these were two emotions the red bandanna sporting turtle rarely felt. Raphael closed his eyes, knowing it was no use lying to his older brother "Ok, Ok. I give. I had a _horrifyin' _dream. I guess I'm still recoverin' from the whole Nightwatcher deal."

Leo smiled before patting Raph's shoulder comfortingly but Leonardo lifted his head looked up from the front of the sofa and scanned the area with his hazel eyes wondering the room but when he finished, Leo smirked knowingly before he called out, knowing there was two people, or more like turtles', hidden in the shadows in the hall ways towards Mikey and Donnie's room.

"Ok Mikey and Donnie, you can come out now."

With that, both Michaelangelo and Donatello stepped out from their hiding places before they walked towards their older brothers' with sheepish smiles on their faces, obviously embarrassed that they both got caught in the act.

Mike confessed as both himself and Don sat on the floor beside Raph and Leo "Donnie and I couldn't sleep, Bro's. We just can't stop worrying."

Don agreed frowning a little "Yeah. I know you wanted us all to go first thing in the morning but what if Splinter..." Don turned away, not wanting to think about the fact that his Sensei may be gone soon.

Leo told his brothers as calmly as he could "C'mon, guys. We need to stay positive and believe that Master Splinter is out there somewhere. I promise we'll find him and we'll look to the ends of the earth for him."

The three worried Mutant Ninja turtles' looked up at Leo for a moment, this chat only having little effect on them. It was then that Leo had an idea and he snapped both his fingers together as he got up and rushed to go get something "Hang on, I know what'll make us all feel better!"

Raph, Mikey and Donnie looked to where Leo had just exited for a few moments before Donatello admitted, still feeling down "...I feel like we'll never find Master Splinter."

Mikey nodded "I know I wouldn't normally say this but: Donnie's right, dudes. I feel totally low. Why did he leave?"

Raph shrugged, his expression never changing nor his gaze leaving the concerete floor "I dun know, Mikey. What I do know is that Mastah Splintah had a good reason ta leave us at a time like dis."

Suddenly Leo came back while holding an old looking book in his underarm, looking very thoughtful as he carefully placed it down in front of his brothers' and then he resumed sitting next to Raphael as he looked to his brothers' and asked them "Remember when we were kids and when we had Nightmare's and couldn't sleep, Master Splinter would get out our photo album and we'd talk about each memory?"

Raph, Donnie and Mikey all nodded while they looked thoughtful. It has been years since this book was opened and it made them all feel better just by looking at the photo album.

Leo decided to open the book to the first page and when it did, the first picture revealed to be of four little infant mutant turtles who were covered in dirt and were in the bath tub. The light green skinned turtle was splashing some water over his brother's while the three brighter green turtles were playing with toys, not suspecting a thing and a younger looking Master Splinter was holding the camera in a diagonal angle as he was presumably getting used to holding things in his claws.

Mikey couldn't help but chuckle and exclaim "Hey! Is that our first bath?"

Donatello confirmed "Yes it is! We are _completely _oblivious to Raph's first of many evil things done to us."

Raph shrugged and argued "Well 'scuse me fer burstin' yer bubble, Einstein."

Leo shushed his younger brothers' before he turned the page to look at the next photo.

This photo was of the four little mutant turtles', receiving their first Christmas gifts since they were mutated a few days Christmas. Splinter was knelling in front of Leo, giving him his first gift and the infant turtle looked confused as he was being handed this strange wrapped up box with a bow. His brothers' were in the background ripping theirs while Mikey was just biting it, thinking it was food since at that age, Mikey was the hungry one.

Donnatello, Mike and Raph all cooed in unison as they stared at the adorable pictures "D'awwwwww..."

If turtle's could blush, Leo would've been doing so at that moment since instead of focusing on the gift that was being handed, he seemed to be more focused on the camera.

Leonardo looked away from the picture as Raph asked his brother's with a grin "Ain't we cute? 'specially the all powerful Leonardo lookin' confused 'bout his present."

Donnie commented as he placed one of his three fingers on the image of infant Michaelnangelo "Well, I actually find Mikey _eating_ his very funny."

It was Mikey's turn not to blush as he covered his face with his big hand as an attempt to hide himself from his shame. His baby blue eyes widened as the size of saucers as he tried to look away from the embarrassing image of himself. The orange wearing mutant ninja turtle defended himself "Dudes! I was starving at the time and a present was the only thing that looked close enough to edible."

Leo rolled his eyes and mocked "Is that why the present can barely fit in you're mouth?"

This comment was followed by chuckles and laughs all around and Mikey sighed as he attempted to face away from his older brothers' grumpily "Whatever."

For many hours, Leo and his brothers' looked at the photo album, sharing laughs and smiles throughout the rest if the night. They looked at pictures from when they were sleeping infants on Master Splinter's lap to them each riding each of they're very first bike and Master Splinter chasing after them but it wasn't very long until morning came.

The turtles' all knew that when they came back they had to rebuild the place or move to another location since it may have been a little too dangerous now. They were on their way to drop off Klunk at April and Casey's apartment since Mikey knew that traveling the world was no place for a little kitten. Casey and April didn't want to have the wedding without the guys' so they wanted to wait for their return until the wedding was back on and both of the turtles' human friends were incharge of fighting night-time crime while they were away.

It may have took 10 minutes to pry Mikey away from Klunk and Donny from the television to stop him watching that stupid show, but soon the turtles were on the road. Donnie was driving as he played: I'm still here by Vertical Horizon on the radio and in the back Leo was looking at the map to see which country they should look at first. Raph was sharpening his Special edition twin Sei by clanging the blades against a pointed stone and Mikey was playing a miniature game console, smiling widely as he mashed random buttons speedily.

Since it was 6:38 in the morning, the road was actually very quiet and the sun was up in the sky, giving a literal warming welcome and the Sun's beams warmed up Donnie but their was still a bit of a breeze. This didn't stop our heroes' though.

Donnie decided to lighten the mood by suggesting "Hey, guys! Why don't we go to Centeral America first?"

Raph, Mikey and Leo all looked to one another and then Leo told his brothers', knowing this could be easy if they went there first "Well, I do know my way around there and we have gotten better at our skills of Ninjuitsu." Leo nodded with a smile "Alright, we'll go and search there right away."

Without further ado, Donnie slammed on foot down on the speed pedal before the Battle shell, formerly used as Mikey's cowabunga Carl car, and the wheels screeched as the vehicle raced at lightning speed on the quiet, calm road.

"Central America, Here we come!" called out Donnie as he drove forwards and passed a sign saying: _A__eroport, 15 miles.  
_

* * *

The lush green jungles currently surrounded the Turtles as they walked cautiously through the green vines and bushes which sat on the ground while the trees made it so no sunlight could get through. Raphael, who was dressed in his Nightwatcher suit, told Leo grumpily as he stretched his back and rubbed his shell tenderly "Boy, Leo. I dun know how ya managed the plane ride, my Shell in killin' me!"

Leo told Raph with a small sheepish smile, knowing when he secretly snuck in the plane the first time he had gone here and snuck in the fuselage, he too was sore in the shell for being cramped for so long "Yeah, you'll get used to it."

Suddenly a few bushes stood in the turtles' way, stopping them in their tracks.

Leonardo took out one of his Katanna before he used it to slice some of the bushes and vines away. "Be careful here, you guys." warned Leo as he looked back to his brothers' "There are a few things that are contagious in these jungles."

Mikey scoffed with a dismissive wave of the hand "Oh please. How can we possibly get into trouble?"

Leo folded his arms and asked with a tone full of embarrassment look which said 'Really?' "What are my options?"

Raph suddenly told his brothers' as he began to walk into a random direction "Well, I'm gonna 'ave a look round if ya need me."

Leo stressed as he stretched his arms out towards his younger brother "What did I _JUST _say!?"

Raph asurred as he began to walk backwards, still looking at his three brothers' with a devious smirk "Oh c'mon, Leo. I'm just gonna be a few minutes."

Leo sighed in defeat and shook his head. He just _knew _if he tried to stop Raph, it would take hours of pointless arguing. "Fine." The blue bandanna sporting turtle said "But only for a few minutes."

Raph nodded in agreement before he walked off, not showing any signs of coming back any time soon, and right after Raph was out of sigh, Leo, Donnie and Mikey walked off in the opposite direction.

As Raphael was walking in the open areas of the jungles, he heard a rushing noise which sounded like a river. A really big one.

The light green skinned turtle also heard a different noise. More like a scream. A girl's scream! Raphael's golden brown eyes widened for a moment before he narrowed them and ran as fast as his legs could carry him and before long, Raph had arrived at his destination as he saw a lady, in a cloak so he couldn't see her, trying to fend off some men who were holding some animal catch poles and animal tranquilizer guns.

The men were closing in on her as the girl was caught by her cloak on a tree branch which her cloak was caught on, dangling from a high height, enabling her to escape. "Stay away you stinking monkeys!" yelled the female figure as she tried to free herself. Raph knew that voice! It was the same one he ran into yesterday back in New york but what was she doing here!?

"Mona Lisa!?" gasped Raph as he shoved the bushe's he was hiding behind and ran in to help the girl out!

Raph grabbed both his special Sei, since he really didn't want to use those chains he had to use last time for Two reasons; he was bad with them and he didn't want to be too much of the Nightwatcher, and twirled his them inside his hands, beckoning them to come forward. He also smiled smugly and asked the men, mockingly "Now ain't that any way ta' treat a lady?"

The group of 5 looked towards Raph/Nightwatcher and one of the men, presumably the leader, asked as he stood his ground "Who and what are you?!"

Raph told them, in a menacing way "I'll tell ya one thing 'bout me, fella's. I am _one _tur-" Raphael was about to say "Turtle" but he remembered that he would reveal himself if he said that so he corrected himself "Guy, ya don' wanna mess with!"

Without further ado, the men charged towards Raph with their catch poles and guns at the ready. When the tranquilizer darts were being shot at Raph, the black metal suit with matching helmet wearing turtle easily dodged them by running up the tree in front of him and each dart stuck in the tree, in a perfect line as Raph pushed off from the side of the tree and did a backflip in the air before he landed on his feet. If he wasn't still being shot at, Raphael would've given himself a pat on the back of the shell for such a cool move.

Raph suddenly threw his Sei and it shattered a syringe in peices and caused the drug inside it to drop to the floor. Raph peaked over his shoulder, staring at the guards' who looked shocked.

The Sei-wielding turtle smirked before he asked as he walked towards them, cracking his knuckles in each hand "Whose up fer round two?"

Mona Lisa looked away from the fight since it looked very painful for her attacker's. Very painful indeed. As she heard the grunts of pain and punche's and kicks being thrown to each of the men, Mona's Sapphire eyes glistened with keen interest. Where did this guy learn those moves!?

Once there was only one guy left standing, whom was shaking like a leaf, Raph turned to face the guy slowly before he told him "Alright, let's do this. Mono, E Mono."

The guy however was trembling too much to fight and Raph, being the rough and tumble guy that he was, decided on a compromise. He picked up the guy holding the catch pole, which was dropped as he was picked up, by the front of the shirt and Raph threatened the man, glaring coldly at him "You go and scurry home right now, Pal or else you'll learn a new lesson on pain!"

The man nodded before Raph dropped him on the ground and without another word, the man ran towards the village not so far from here as fast as his legs would carry him.

Raph turned to face Mona Lisa and asked her, teasing her "So how are ya doin there, Ma'am?"

Mona Lisa replied, even though cloaked you could see her eyes roll, "Oh, I'm just hangin'."

Raph smirked but it wasn't visible since his helmet hid any smile or frown before he told her, going back to serious mode "Alright, lemme get cha down from there."

Mona nodded remaining surprisingly calm for someone so heigh up. Raph jumped up before giving one slice of the branch holding her there but before Mona could even fall, Raph caught her and held her bridle Style.

Mona looked up at her hero, obviously filled with gratitude but there was something about that Brooklyn accent which seemed familiar to her. It wasn't until she saw the guy's honey brown eyes that she knew who he was.

"Hey! Aren't you the guy I saw yesterday in New York?" realised Mona as she pointed to Raph's helmet. Raphael chuckled, satisfied she knew who he was. As Rah looked down into her beautiful sapphire eyes, his heart fluttered inside his chest as he stared dreamily down at her.

"So what's with the helmet, big boy?" asked Mona Lisa as she stroked her hidden hand up her savior's peice of helmet where his cheek should be.

Raph could've sworn he was sweating inside his Nightwatcher outfit as his cheeks began to get a warm sensation and he was getting a tingly feeling all over. The bed bandanna wearing turtle replied "Um, Lemme just say that my face ain't much to look at. What's with the cloak and matchin' dress?"

The disguised Mona Lisa answered trying her hardest not to give in to her savior's charming voice "I'm not a pretty picture for anybody, I'd say."

Raph looked at Mona oddly and Mona did the same with Raph. Why would either of them show who they were? It took minutes of demanding and pleading but eventually they came to a compromise.

"Ok." began Mona as Raphael put her down to her feet. "On the count of three we take off our disguises and reveal our faces, got it?"

Raphael nodded in agreement "Ok, Let's do it."

"One..." Mona started, sweat dropping down her eye brow "Two..." Raph said, getting just as nervous as his large three-fingered Hands slowly went to the sides of his helmet while Mona's hands went to her hooded cloak at the same time.

"Three!" as soon as they both said three, Raph yanked off his helmet and Mona Lisa pulled off her dress and cloak.

Raphael was both in shock and in awe at the sight of what stood before him. Mona Lisa was actually a slim green lizard-like creature who had flowing thick brown locks of long hair, she was a tad darker skinned then Raph, her five fingers were webbed,(most likely explaining the difficulty she had with curling her hair when they met) she had the same kind of nose as he and his brother's did but it was a little shorter then theirs and she had a yellow underbelly as Well as a long tail. She also wore a brown belt around her waist while she wore a pink scarf around her neck. Her feet was also much like Raph's and the rest of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'.

"O-oh, My Shell..." gasped Raph as both Mona and himself stared at one another, examining each other. Mona and Raph exclaimed in unison, their hearts both racing inside their chests "You're a mutant!"

* * *

**That marks the end of this chapter, you guys! What do you think? You see I thought I would re-make the meeting of Raph and Mona. What did you think?**

**I would love to hear some nice reviews, thanks guys!**


	5. Croc's and lizards

**Disclaimer: I own none Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles or anyone else in the show/films but I did make up the plot.**

** Rise of the mutants.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Croc's and lizards.**  
**

Leo, Donny and Mikey were walking through the lush green jungles in order to find some fresh water to fill their water bottles. Luckily, Leo knew just the place.

It may have been a year since Leonardo had left Central America but even though it was so long, Leo still knew this place like the back of his three-fingered hand.

As they were walking, Donatello was taking notes down for his research on rare species of animals. Donnie had been writing things down about many species of rare and precious birds since he was little more then a hatchling and he was truly proud of his work.

Leonardo felt in his element as he jumped from tree to tree, swiftly looking left to right for the nearby river. Leo breathed calmly and his heart slowed as he tried to remember where exactly the river was.

Mikey seriously couldn't care less that he was in the jungles as he was listening to the second verse of: Without you by David Guetta and Usher.

"Can't erase, so I'll take blame But I can't accept that we're estranged Without you, without you I can't quit now, this can't be right I can't take one more sleepless night. Without you, without yo-"

Michaelangelo's singing voice carried traces of swing and it also carried a little jazz inside too. Mikey also walked while dancing a little in each foot step he took.

Sadly, Mikey was cut off when Donnie snatched Mikey's headset and sushed him harshly. Mikey stared at Don in shock as the grumpy purple wearing Mutant ninja turtle stuffed his his IPod inside the purple backpack.

Mikey folded his arms and grumpily shoved his hands down his belt and pouted. This was _so _one of those moments when Donnie was being a pain in the shell! It was then that Leo called from up in the tree branch he was crouched upon "Hey, guys!"

Both Donatello and Michaelangelo looked up at Leonardo, wondering what their oldest brother had found and Leo called down again as he stretched his arm and pointed forwards "The river is just this way!"

Mikey groaned in annoyance. He was starting to get tired and he whined as he staggered, wanting to sit down somewhere "Awwww. I don't wanna walk any more! I just wanna sit and rest. I'm so tired!"

Donnie just scolded him harshly "Mikey! We can and we will get there even if our legs fall off and we die right there and then! If ya don't stop whining right this instant, as soon as we get there, I will personally shove you're face in the water until ya stop breathing!"

Mikey recoiled in horror and fright as he stared right into his older brother's furious eyes. He could almost swear that Donnie was beginning to turn more scarier then the Shredder himself!

As soon as Donnie was out of sight, Leo jumped down from his crouched position on the tree branch above before he walked towards his youngest brother and put a calming hand on his shoulder "I'm sure Donny didn't mean a word of that, Mikey."

Mike felt shivers run down his neck as he told his oldest brother "I dunno, Leo. Donnie's gotten awful scary ever since he started watching that nerdy show."

Leo nodded and agreed with his youngest brother before he pulled him in for a brotherly hug "I agree. It's gotta be that show. But, Mike. If Donnie dare tries to make good on that threat of his, I'll protect you."

Mikey smiled, feeling safe within Leo's warm brotherly embrace. Michaelangelo loved hugs and he loved to hug his blankie, which he had secretly brought along for the trip without anyone knowing. Mikey had that ever since he started teething that was on the exact same day he and his brothers' were mutated and found by Master Splinter. Master Splinter had given Mikey this blanket because he saw inside the young hatchling's eyes a glimmer of innocence and this was something Splinter couldn't ignore.

As the oldest and the youngest of the Teenage mutant Ninja turtle brothers' walked towards the river, they had found Donatello bending down and filling up his water canister and as soon as it was full, dripping with dew drops from the river water at the lid which was blocked off with a cork.

Leo decided to fill his water canister next as he popped the cork off the top and got down on his knees before he placed his canister into the river, filling it up with water.

As Leonardo was filling his canister, something very big and very fast whooshed passed as it made a wave of the river fall down on top of Leo, almost making him drop his water canister into the river as well as dampening his whole body and his bandanna was dripping wet. Leo placed his water canister down beside him before he unwrapped the ribbons on his blue bandanta and then taking it off.

As Leo squeezed his headband to get all the water off it, Mikey ran up to him and asked in concern "Leo! You ok!?"

Leonardo nodded in response before he got up and shook his whole body, getting Mikey and Donnie wet in the process, to get all the water off him.

Donnie growled angrily before he too shook his body to get all the water off him, not even caring that his Bandanna was dripping wet.

Mikey wondered out loud as he tugged on the ribbons of his Bandanna slightly and squeezed them to get all the water out "Dudes. I wonder what that was about?"

Leo closed his hazel eyes and decided to do exactly what Master Splinter would do in such a matter: Meditate.

Mikey tilted his head as he looked at his oldest brother as if he was an escaped mental patient. "What are ya doing?" asked Michaelangelo, his curiosity boundless.

Leo shushed Mikey while remaining in his meditation pose, trying to keep his mind quiet and focused and his heart as slowed as possible. As he drifted off, a flash blinded his vision and a familiar voice told Leo "My son...I want you to tell your brothers that I am well. But I have left for a very important reason which I cannot say. If I do not return, You will be in charge of your brothers'. Whatever you do, do _not _leave our home. No matter what."

This voice was too familiar for Leonardo to miss. There's no mistaking it. It was Master Splinter's voice!

Suddenly, without no warning, the flash of light disappeared and Leo found his world was black for a second until he found that his vision was covered in a veil of blurriness. All he could make out was that two figures stood over them and he could only just hear what they were saying.

"Duuuuuude?...Leo? Wakey Wakey, sleepy head." called out an all too familiar voice and then another voice exclaimed "Look, Mikey! He's regaining consciousness!"

The bright green, blue bandanna wearing turtle groaned as his head was feeling like it had been used as a marching drum. Leo blinked a few times to correct his vision and he saw both Donnie and Mike standing over him. Mikey was now smiling, happy and relieved that his oldest brother was awake while Donnatello was putting two fingers to Leo's neck to check his pulse.

Leonardo sat up slowly, while Donnie stood up and backed away slowly, before he asked, still feeling light headed "W-what the Shell happened?"

Mikey explained simply while folding his arms, giving a smirk as he leaned against Donnie's right side "Dude. You were meditating and the next thing we knew you were on the ground, sleeping like a baby."

Suddenly Leo looked behind Donnie and his eyes widened and the colour had drained from his face. Stood before him was an actual mutant Crocodile who had brownish scales. He had dark green spines going down from the top of his head all the way to his tai. He also had a lighter brown underbelly as well as a curved spike under the bottom of his mouth. He also wore a purple belt as well as having his claws wrapped up in tape. The croc also had deep green eyes while the whites of his eyes were a pale yellow.

The croc grinned a toothy smile at Leonardo before he bowed in a gentlemen's Manner "How do you do?" he asked, trying to be as polite as possible.

Leo cocked his head in confusion. Wasn't this supposed to be a big, raving, savage beast? Leo thought he had seen everything but _THIS _really took the cake.

Mikey introduced the crocodile as he did an arm gesture "This is Leather head, Leo." said the orange bandanna-wearing bright green turtle and then he turned to face Leather head "And Leather dude, this is my big bro, Leonardo."

Leather head bowed his head and smiled a genuine smile "Oh, I'm so glad you're alright, Sir. I was worried that you were sick or such a thing." The Mutant Crocodile looked to the two other humanoid turtles' "But luckily you're brothers' had told me that you were meditating before you mysteriously got knocked out cold for 10 minutes."

Leo's throat went dry and he threw up a little in his own mouth. He was out for 10 minutes!? It only felt like 15 seconds.

Leather head's claw suddenly went to his head "Oh. Where are my manners? I should help you up." With that, Leather head held his claw out for Leonardo to take.

Leo stared at the helping claw in awe and confusion. He had never seen another mutant like himself, other than Master Splinter and his brothers', before and it seems neither has this friendly mutant but a question then raised in his head. If Leather head was here then are there other mutants in the world?

Leather head seemed to notice Leo's hesitation and assured with his deep pitched, slightly African accented, voice "Don't worry, friend. I am indeed a mutant like yourself and I shall not bring harm to you."

Leonardo knew just by looking inside Leather head's eyes, that the croc was telling the truth. Leo smiled before taking the welcoming hand and Leather head told the turtles, looking a little panicked "Now, my friends. We don't have much time but we need to find my adopted daughter now before _they _find us!"

Donatello looked confused as he furrowed his eye ridges and frowned in concern "Wha? Why? What's the matter?"

The mutated crocodile replied as he gripped Donnie's arms and shook the turtle wearing the purple headband back and forth "No time to explain! We need to go. Now!"

* * *

In a different part of the jungle, Mona Lisa and Raphael were walking chatting about their lives. Raph only knew so far that Mona was afraid of society and she knew nothing about Ninjuitsu.

The both of them were currently walking past some trees when Raph asked the mutant lizard "So, Mona. If ya don mind my askin' how did ya come ta be..." Raph paused, thinking on how to find the correct words "...Y'know..."

Mona sighed, knowing what the pale green turtle was trying to ask. It wasn't that she was ashamed of her origin, it was just that she wasn't ready to tell yet. "I...I don't wanna talk about it." Mona said, sounding sad.

Raph cocked his head and furrowed his eye ridges, in confusion. He didn't want to upset the female mutant lizard by poking his nose into her private life so he decided to quickly change the subject "So, is Dis jungle great or what? Da birds are singin', Da sun is shinin', and Dare's not a single thing dat could ruin dis moment."

Mona Lisa smiled and folded her arms. Raph looked actually kind of...cute in a way. The female mutant frowned however when she pointed to the red bandanna wearing turtle's shell "...There's a Tarantula on you're shell."

Raphael's eyes widened and he jumped up. "WHAT!?" He yelled, before he began to spin around quickly, trying to reach the spider on his shell as he yelled "GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!"

Mona Lisa giggled before she exclaimed as she quickly grabbed one of Raph's Sei "Hehe. Gotcha!"

Raph was so dizzy that he was close to wobbling over and he stuttered dizzily, his eyeballs rolling inside his head "Duuuuuhhhhh...Dat ain't cool, lady...Oi my head..."

Mona Lisa chuckled as she gave a flick of the tip of her tail as she walked over to the nearest tree, leaning against it "Mona times the charm, tough guy."

However, of nowhere Mona saw a dart fly a mili metre away from her face. Her eyes were wide in horror and she swallowed a hard lump which formed in her throat just mere moments ago. She was so scared that her heart was pumping hard inside her chest.

The female lizard mutant looked to where the tranquilliser dart had originated from and saw a few bushes in front of her. She squinted her sapphire blue eyes, looking for any suspicious signs but she did see a gun poking out of a small hole in the bush but she had little time to re-act and she shut her eyes tight as she heard the trigger go off.

Fortunately, tough. Raphael had recovered from his dizziness and rushed in front of Mona Lisa and took the dart for her, grunting in pain as the drugs began to take effect as he fell back on his shell.

"Raphael!" gasped Mona as she bent down and tried to help the pale green turtle up but Raph struggled to say as he lifted his head to face her, losing consciousness "...My Sei...Nab my othah Sei..."

Mona, not really knowing what to do, did as he said and bent down before reaching into Raph's belt over his Nightwatcher outfit and taking his other Sei out, now holding the both of them by the handles.

Mona Lisa was extremely glad she had a tail right now because sometimes, her tail was used as an extra limb and it came _really _handy when in hand-to-hand combat.

About 5 goons jumped out of the bushes, surrounding both Raph and Mona Lisa. Mona stood her ground as she held Raphael's twin Sei. The one in her left hand upside down since she didn't know how to hold weapons.

Raphael was down for the count as he was laying up against a tree in front of the fight which was taking place.

Mona Lisa didn't know what to do as she was hopelessly cornered. She desperately looked left and right for an answer as her heart pumped inside her chest but to no avail. Mona's sapphire eyes soon laid upon the Sei that were in her small, slim webbed-fingered hands.

A small, devious smile formed across her lips. Mona now knew what to do!

The mutant lizard teased as she stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry, holding both Sei by curling them up in her tail. The men all looked at the annoying female lizard before Mona teased, walking backwards into a jungle path "Ya want me? Come and get me!"

As they ran towards her, and into the mysterious path, the goons had found no trace of the lizard mutant. It was as if she had vanished off the face of the earth!

"W-Where is she?" one of the men stammered, shaking like a leaf. Another man replied, looking around and scanning the area "I don't know! She can't of just disappeared! She just can't of!"

The men, feeling Really scared by the forest, all hesitantly walked in and looked around for any traces of the mutant lizard. There was one advantage for the girl and this was that this completely suited her background: mysterious and cunning.

All the men huddled up together like little children who were all scared of the dark and needed each other's comfort.

Suddenly, without no warning what so ever, Mona Lisa jumped out from above while screaming at the top of her lungs, forking the twin Sei into the ground as she landed "BOOO!"

Mona's sudden appearance frightened all of the men and within the blink of an eye, the whole jungle was clear.

Mona Lisa smiled and chuckled, Proud of her work. Ever since she was a young girl, Mona had a knack for scaring the wits out of people and this was the perfect time to put those skills to good use.

Mona looked back to the clearing where Raphael was most likely still unconscious and she was right. She saw the pale green turtle still laid up against a tree, his golden brown eyes only half open but he was still unconscious. Disturbed by Raph's half open eyes, Mona put two webbed fingers on Raphael's eye lids before forcing his eyes shut.

Now content that the pale green turtle was clean to look at, she snaked her way to the back of Raphael, getting ready to drag him but before she did, she heard Raph's voice mumble deeply, only half conscious "Sei...Back in belt...now...".

Mona got the message and slid Raphael's fork-like weapons back in they're usual positions in Raph's new belt. Giving a small sigh and smiling a little, she slyly crawled over to the right side of the muscular turtle and traced a webbed finger over Raphael's cheek, making the pale green, Red bandanna wearing turtle smile in his sleep.

Suddenly, Mona heard some rustling in the bushes right in front of them! She got up protectively in front of the unconscious turtle as she held up her hands and clenched them into fists, ready to fight.

"CHARRRRRRRGGGGEE-" screamed Leonardo as he popped up from behind the bushes as Donnie and Mikey jumped out and started wrestling Mona Lisa and pinning her to the ground.

Suddenly Leather head also popped out, beside Leo, as he shouted waving his large hand-like claws in the air, motioning to them 'False alarm'.

"STOP! WAIT! THAT'S MY ADOPTED DAUGHTER!"

In that instant, Donatello and Michaelangelo stopped and looked at both Leo and Leather head in one moment, then Mona Lisa in the next, before quickly releasing her and Leo exclaimed as he pointed to his unconscious brother "Raph!"

Mikey and Donnie dropped Mona before rushing to comfort their older brother. Mikey was attempting to fan him by waving his hand up and down in front of his face while Donnie was checking on the dart that was used to tranquillise his brother. Donatello carefully rolled up Raph's sleeve and got two fingers on the end of the dart before he yanked it out, but not before ordering Mikey to apply pressure to the wound from the dart's entry by using a damp cloth that was wettened in the river.

While Donatello was examining the dart, Leather head was making sure his 'daughter' was alright. "Mona Lisa? Are you hurt?"

Mona Lisa nodded, trying her best to reasurre the worried mutated crocodile but to no avail. It was always like this after a fight. When she finished tricking the goons into going the wrong way, Leather head would jump out and try to make sure she wasn't hurt. If she was hurt, which hasn't happened yet, The mutated humanoid Crocodile would go bonkers!

"I'm fine, Leather head. Really." reasurred Mona as she folded her arms and rolled her eyes, knowing Leather head was being over dramatic..._again_.

As Mikey was applying pressure to Raph's wounded arm, he looked up to Mona Lisa "Hey. Are ya Leather dude's adopted daughter?"

Mona Lisa nodded and looked to the turtles' individually "Lemme guess." She looked to Mikey "You must be Michaelangelo-" she then looked at Don "You should be Donatello-" and she pointed to Leonardo "and I'm guessing you're Leonardo."

Leo smiled as he folded his arms "Impressive. Did Raphael tell you these things, or-"

Mona smiled and replied before Leonardo could say anymore "Raph told me, Except for Mikey. Raph told me I would know who he is because he's the stupid looking one."

Mikey looked offended and exclaimed as he scowled at Mona Lisa "Hey!"

The mutant lizard couldn't help but chuckle. She liked making fun of people since it made her feel good and plus...it was good entertainment seeing them annoyed.

Suddenly, however Leather head told the turtles' as he looked to the unconscious Raphael "Come, friends. We must get to shelter in order for the pale green one to rest and heal. Then, with a little bit of research, I could find out how where we should go next."

Donnie raised his left hand and smiled widely "I can help you, Mister Leather head, sir."

Leather head chuckled, honoured by the purple bandanna wearing turtles' hospitality "Please, friend. Just call me: Leather head."

With that, the turtles' and their new friend's ran deeper into the Jungles of central America and Leo said as they ran "C'mon. Let's go before Raph wakes up and freaks out by Leather head's crocidillion-ness."

Leather head, who carried Raphael bridal style, groaned in slight annoyance before Mikey gave the Croc a light playful punch on the shoulder and told him "Don't worry, Leather dude. Leo meant it as a compliment."

Without another word, the group of six ran towards the temporary home of Leather head and Mona Lisa.

But in a tree not at all far from the mutant's, a figure cloaked by the shadows looked down with his deep red irise's before he jumped down to the ground in the shade, his appearance still hidden but it revealed only that the figure was a man.

The man knelt down and picked up the dart that was shot at Raph just a few minutes ago. The dart revealed to hav writing on the left side and it read: Oroku Sagi companies.

The man looked at the tip of the needle of the dart to see that a minimal amount of the needle was stained red and was dripping a little.

Very quick, the man reached into his belt and grabbed a small test tube and held it under the dart and 3 drops of blood dripped inside the test tube.

After putting a cork on the top and placing the test tube inside his belt, the strange man stood and took a mobile phone out of his pocket and then he dialed a phone number in. After some moments, waiting for the guy on the other end to answer, he heard a deep, evil voice say on the other end of the line "This had better be good."

The man cleared his throat before he said into the phone, his voice deep and shady "Sir, I've found the two escaped freaks but that's not all. Now there's four more!"

The man on the other end gasped "What!?" but after a few moments, he collected himself before asking "How soon can you find them?"

The man smiled evilly, pausing as he looked down upon the dart he held with the blood stained needle in the palm of his free hand "...I'll find them immediately..." said the man as he hung up and he ran after them, determined to find them.

* * *

**Ending of this chapter, guys! I'll try and update very soon but I would love some reviews since I don't seem to be getting many of those, sadly. :(**

**Who is that mysterious guy in persuit of the turtles and their friends? And who is he working for?**


	6. Seperation

**Disclaimer: I own none Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles or anyone else in the show/films but I did make up the plot.**

**Rise of the Mutant.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Seperation.**  
**

Raphael felt so sore inside his head as if Master Splinter had whacked him on the head with his cane 18 times. He felt the cold, hard floor underneath him and he rolled over on his side...Only to fall off something and smash his face on the ground. He forced open his golden brown eyes as he yelped in agony from the sudden smash to his face, his voice echoing through the area

Raph quickly yet sorely sat up and looked beside him where a pillow-like stone was stuck to the ground where his head was probably resting on moments ago and a lantern was beside it on the floor, lighting the area enough for the turtle to see. Then the pale green turtle looked down and saw that he was still wearing his Nightwatcher outfit but not his helmet nor his bandanna.

Then he looked around him and saw what looked to be like...a cave.

"Mornin', Sleepy head." greeted a very familiar, smug, feminine voice. Raph lifted his gloved, three-fingered hands to the sides of his head and layed back down and rolled on his side away from her, hoping to block out the fact that Mona Lisa was there, standing next to him.

But Mona's webbed fingered hands flew to her torso before she smirked devilishly. The mutated lizard put a webbed finger inside her mouth before she walked over to the pale green turtle and, without any warning what so ever, she stuck her saliva covered finger inside Raphael's ear hole, making Raphael scream and shoot up from his position, his head ducking and shivering like a maraca.

Raph covered his ear hole which was full of Saliva before scowling at a smiling Mona Lisa "What cha do dat for!?"

The lizard girl chuckled as she replied "Just to get ya up, Tough guy."

Raph sighed and shook his head, trying to calm down. Yes, Mona was actually annoying, maybe even more annoying then Mikey if it was possible, but Raphael couldn't deny that the mutant lizard was kind of cute.

Mona Lisa commented as she handed Raph his dark red mask "Y'know, Raphael. Ya look quite nice without ya mask."

Raphael looked at Mona Lisa as his eye ridges went up and his eyes softened as he asked, his voice holding a tinge of endearment and his cheeks growing warm "Ya...Y-ya _really _think so?"

Mona Lisa found herself nodding with a kind smile and both Raph and Mona stared at each other for a long time, waiting for one of them to make the first move. But Raphael coughed awkwardly, ruining the moment, before saying as he picked up his mask and wrapped it around his eyes before he grabbed the tails and wrapped them in a knot to keep them in place "Ah hem. Well, we gotta go see where the othah's are."

He stood up before he walked away to find them and Mona Lisa followed, hugging her shoulders to shelter herself from the cold as she walked with the pale green, Brooklyn-accented turtle.

After a few moments however, a beautiful melody echoed from deeper into the cave and soon it was clear that an instrument was being played, a Shackuhatchi (A Japanese flute) to be precise.

Raphael smiled and recognised it immediately "...Leo..." said Raph as he smiled, recognising the melody and sound of the instrement. When they were little, Leonardo would play the Shackuhatchi flute whenever he decided to take a break from training or if he was upset/infuriated and needed some peace and quiet. Even now he still played his beloved flute but it was very rare now since he had his responsibilities as leader and he had many things to fear.

Leo's Shackuhatchi was a birthday gift from Master Splinter for his 7th birthday and he treasured it dearly, so much that he used it as a weapon sometimes like Don's Bo staff and he would take it with him when ever he left for somewhere far.

Mona Lisa looked to Raphael and inquired as they got closer and closer towards the others as they saw an orange light, most likely originating from a well-lit camp fire, coming from ahead "Leo plays the flute?"

Raphael nodded, smiling a little bit as he darted his golden brown eyes to Mona as he explained "When We's were kids, Leo always played dat thing whenevah he needed space from evry'tang else."

Mona Lisa nodded in understanding but the melody sounded very calming and beautiful and she suddenly noticed, out of the corner of her sapphire eyes, Raphael look at her.

Raph asked, obviously interested about what happened before to make her take advantage of his fear like that without him telling her what is was "Hey, Mona Lisa? I jus' wanted to ask ya somethin'. How did cha know about my fea-" he stopped for a moment, not wanting to expose his weak point, before continuing as he looked down "Hatred of bugs?"

Mona Lisa smirked cheekily. Now _THIS _was a question she could awnser!

"Well, if ya really MUST know, I can tell a guy just by how he shifts his body movements." Mona replied as she swung her arms back and forth as she walked.

Raphael crossed her arms and closed his eyes with a smirk, knowing she's lying and just trying to make herself look good and impressive. "Pffft. Yeah right." the pale green turtle said, mocking her "If ya so good than tell me my personality."

Mona Lisa smiled teasingly as she examined his body movements carefully "Okay then. From looking at the way you're finger's twitch every so often when their near ya weapons means you're quite aggressive."

Raphael opened an eye "Big woof. ya saw it while I was fightin'."

Mona Lisa continued "From the way you're eyes glint each time I mention one of you're brother's, There's a small shimmer at the bottom right of you're left eye, telling me you're extremely loyal and care deeply for you're family."

Raphael bit the bottom of his lips, starting to get nervous "...So?..."

Mona was _really _starting to enjoy tormenting Raphael now and she smirked evilly and narrowed her eyes towards him in a devious way "And judging by the way ya eyes roll Un expectantly when you're being insulted or mocked shows that you're a little sensitive."

Raphael held his hands up in defeat, not wanting her to carry on exposing his weak spots "Ok, Ok, I believe ya!"

Mona Lisa giggled before telling him, giving Raph a small hint as her tail swayed side to side behind her "And those are all the things I like to see in a guy."

Raphael stopped in his tracks as he stared at her. He didn't know what she was trying to say but he knew it was positive. He didn't even think Mona and himself were meant to be.

But the both of them were very frightened and shocked when the Lizard and Turtle mutant's saw the other's stare at them, smiling sneaky, knowing smirks as they all sat on a stone or log each around the camp fire.

Mona Lisa, thinking this was the only way to hide her feelings from the others' and retain her reputation, quickly shoved Raphael side ways and the Red bandanna wearing turtle fell to the ground with a thud and a grunt of pain.

With a whip of her hair, the female lizard walked away while she closed her eyes and frowned, pretending to be disinterested in Raph, before disappearing into a different cavern.

Raph looked at the cave where Mona had just exited from for a few moments before he looked to his brother's and the croc (who he was trying not to get freaked out by) who were all smiling and smirking, knowing that Raph was totally crushing on Mona Lisa.

Raphael raised his three-fingered hands up in defence before assuring as a nervous lump was forming in his throat and he felt warm in his cheeks "Mona and I are _just _friends!"

Mikey cocked an eye ridge before he took out his older brother's Nightwatcher helmet and spun it on his finger and smirked at Raphael slyly "Suuuuuurrrre ya are, Raph."

Raphael growled before he walked over to his youngest immature brother and angrily snatched his Nightwatcher helmet from him before he walked around and sat on an empty space beside Donnie and Leather head in front of the campfire.

Donatello looked to his older brother and smirked teasingly before he asked only half joking "So, Raphie. When can we expect the wedding?"

Raphael only glared and held up his right fist at Donnie in reply as he tried to fight off the itching urge to smack him up side the head and throw in a few punches for good measure.

Don decided by Raphael's deathening glare and furious fist that he should shut up for now before he got the beating of a lifetime.

Leatherhead smiled as he nodded towards the pale green turtle "It's good to see that your awake, pale green one."

Raphael's eyes widened a little in shock. He _never _expected to see a mutant crocodile! But the pale green turtle held his breath for a moment before letting it out again before he nodded in slight nervousness.

Leatherhead looked at Raphael for a moment before he looked back to the fire. Likely because he wanted to be alone for the moment. Leonardo had resumed playing his flute, playing a peaceful Japanese melody as he blew gently into each hole of the thin pipe.

Donnie looked to his oldest brother and inquired as leaned forwards, towards Leo, and he placed both hands on his lap, obviously interested all of a sudden as he tried to strike up conversation "So, Leo. This is the cave where ya stayed in while you were here last year?"

Leonardo nodded as he paused the flute playing and held the Shackuhatchi on his lap "Yep. This is where I stayed for a while but I never would've imaged that it would've been discovered yet alone I'd return here."

Leatherhead assumed as he held his claw out as he spoke "So this must be a shock I'd imagine."

Leo nodded and agreed with the mutated crocodile before Mikey asked, cocking his head and eye ridge in confusion "Leather Dude. You seemed pretty scared when we were in the jungle. Is there somethin' you're hiding from, dude?"

Leatherhead nodded before he looked away from the turtles' whom were all expecting an awnser. Truth be told, The crocodile was hoping they wouldn't ask about it since it was too painful but they had a right to know.

Leatherhead said to the four Ninja turtles' "My friends. From now on, if I tell you this story, you too will be caught up in this net of chaos and cruelty."

The TMNT team looked at one another for a moment before looking back to Leather head, Leo spoke for them "...We take our chances, thanks..."

Leatherhead nodded before he began "There are this group of men who take in mutated animals like us and treat us like lab experiments."

**-(Flashback)**

Leatherhead was in a cage while trying to avoid having an injection, containing a pink liquid, in his arm when another man held a big metal stick to try and herd the mutant croc into the corner of the cage to have the injection.

Leatherhead bitten down hard on to the stick but only to be flung back and he landed in the corner and while he was momentarily down for the count, the man stuck the surringe into Leatherhead's arm, making the croc growling in pain.

_"We were all treated like savages as those horrid people made us all suffer and when we had suffered enough, they'd make us appear on a television show and nobody returns afterwards."_

Many months before this, a young African man, looking to be in his thirties, who had brown skin, black hair and wore a labcoat and grey jeans was walking across the road and into a big building which had big Japanese letters at the top. Once he was inside, he walked through the halls and towards an elevator which went straight up. When he exited the elevator and arrived at his destination, he found his class sitting patiently and then, the man walked in and began his job and teach the young 10-15 year old children.

_"I used to be a professor at a technology university in Japan. I was named Lucas Nifaro. I was happy my whole life but one day, I had run into something unfortunate. I had a baby pet alligator and it was the last thing I touched before I had began to experiment on a TCRI canister which had been found in America."_

That night, when the man got home. The African professor looked down upon a small infant crocodile, who sat cutely in a box on the kitchen counter and smiled sweetly up at him and the African man reached his hand down for the tiny crocodile and tickled his tiny underbelly before going upstairs as he carried a TCRI Canister which was breaking whilst in his grasp.

_"It was rather full and some green, glowing substance spilled on my hand and the next thing I knew..."_

Lucas was examining the metal canister on his desk as he wrote down things he discovered about the TCRI Canister but he suddenly felt a burning sensation on his right hand and he immediately looked at it to see that some ooze had somehow spilled on his hand and was seeping into his skin! The young man screamed and fell to the floor as he tried to get the stuff off him.

_"...It was too late..."_

Soon he felt himself fall deeply unconscious as his world turned black. Soon, the African young man had woken up to find his vision blurred slightly but after blinking multiple times, he found that instead of his eyes blinking up and down like a normal human's should, they were blinking sideways! Standing up, the man scarried to the wardrobe which held a mirror inside and he got the biggest shock of his life. The man had turned into a mutated Crocodile!

He covered his eyes in despair. Trying to hide his appearance! But soon, a whole horde of people in black cameo protective armor, broke down Leatherhead's door and tied him in black rope and taped his mouth shut, like they do to normal crocodiles to prevent them from biting, before Leatherhead felt a jab in his shoulder and the next thing he knew, he was unconscious.

While he was in prison, remembering on his past, Leatherhead heard a noise which caused him to raise his head in alarm.

_"One day, however had changed my life forever. I was just remembering my mistake when I had heard the screams of a child."_

The mutant crocodile quickly made haste towards the bars of the door to find out what was going on here when he was shocked to the core to find that two guards were yanking a screaming, crying mutated lizard girl who wore a pink dress and she wore a pink headband and she also had brown wavy hair towards a cage and were trying to yell at her to shut up.

_"Two rude guards were being mean to a little reptilian girl who looked just as frightened to be here as I was. It was then that I decided to do the unthinkable."_

Leatherhead growled before he squeezed tightly to the bars and his normally emerald green eyes turned into snake-like slits as he widened the bars so much he could barge out and save the little girl.

The mutated crocodile ran towards the guards whom kept a firm grip on the crying mutated child before they both took out guns and attempted to shoot at him but the big muscular croc easily dodged them and bashed into the guards and began to beat them heavily as he threw them punches and kicks.

_"I broke out of my cell and ran to help the child as quick as I could. It took some time though but finally I had beaten them."_

Once the guards were out cold, the little lizard girl looked up at Leatherhead with tears still streaming down her eyes. Smiling, Leatherhead reached out to her face and gently wiped the tears off the girl's tear stained face.

"There, there, Child." comforted flashback Leatherhead as he used his thumb to wipe the remaining tears away "It will be alright."

The little girl sniffled before she shyly walked up to the mutated crocodile, not at all fazed by his appearance before she hugged him tightly, wanting the comfort he was willing to give.

_"The fact that this young one was not afraid of my horrible appearance intrigued me but I was willing to help the girl in anyway I can. I would never turn down an opportunity to help the innocent."_

Past Leatherhead asked the girl, stroking her brown hair as he spoke "What's you're name, Child?"

The little girl rubbed her eyes and replied in a shaky, shy voice "M-Mona Lisa."

Flashback Leatherhead nodded. Mona Lisa was indeed a pretty name and it made his heart warm just to hear it.

_"This little girl had no family, or from what I was aware of anyway, and she wouldn't tell anyone of her orgin, not even me, but since she was alone I had decided to take her under my wing and teach her to come out of that shy shell of her's."_

Leatherhead had taken Mona Lisa back to his cell and year after year, the girl's confidence had grown a lot and so did she.

_"I had taught her the means to use her deceptive gift and beauty and eventually, after many years of careful planning..."_

Mona had used her slick, slim body to squeeze past the cage bars and she rushed behind a man, asleep in his chair and his keys, using her tail to grab the small peices of metal without the guard even stirring.

After the keys were grabbed, Mona Lisa rushed back to Leatherhead's cage before she carefully unlocked it and Leatherhead and Mona Lisa were about to break the other's free but only to get caught by guards.

The both saw a nearby window before they leaped out of it, shattering the glass as they landed into the ocean, protecting each other throughout the journey.

_"We barely escaped with our lives..." _

**(Flashback ends)**

Leatherhead had now finished telling the story and was looking down to the cold, stone floor with his eyes filled with tears.

The Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles all felt really sad since obviously this pains Leatherhead very much. It also upset them that Mona Lisa was also being treated badly as a child. She just seemed so innocent.

Mikey got up to comfort Leatherhead while Donnie, Raph and Leo remained sitting but they all had sad/emotional expressions on their faces.

As the bright green, orange mask wearing turtle was rubbing soothing shapes on the mutant crocodile's back, he suddenly smelt something. Something bad.

Mikey sniffed the air and asked, feeling a little bit scared "Hey, Dudes? Does anyone else smell smoke?"

Raph smelt the air next and agreed "Hmmmm. Ya, Mike. I can see whatcha mean!"

Leonardo's eyes widened as he slowly looked towards the cavern where Mona Lisa had just walked into. No, it couldn't be! They would've heard her scream if she was in danger...wouldn't they?

To confirm Leo's fears, the cavern began to glow a furious orange and the cave began to get boiling hot.

"...Oh no!..." gasped Leonardo "Theres a fire!"

Within the blink of an eye, the TMNT team and Leatherhead made haste to get out of there but Raphael was really worried about one person: Mona Lisa.

Raph quickly placed his helmet on his head before he rushed towards the cave where the Lizard girl had just walked through a few minutes ago. Don exclaimed as he ran towards his older brother in order to stop him "What are you doing?!"

Raphael didn't reply as he ran swiftly inside the cavern but, as he walked inside, he saw why Mona Lisa liked it very much. There were millions of lavender coloured crystals in the walls and ceiling of the cavern.

Raph slowly looked to the most shiniest crystal as if it was calling out for him before he slowly yet carefully plucked the small crystal from the wall before he shoved it in his pocket and then he ran forwards to see, within the depths of the cave, Mona Lisa was unconscious but a large boulder was on her arm.

Raph's eyes widened as also he saw some fire beginning to circle around her and if that happens, Mona's goose was cooked!

"Mona!" exclaimed Raph as he bent down to his knees and tried to wake her up but only to no avail.

"Mona Lisa!" the pale green turtle tried again to wake her up and tried to shake her free shoulder but again it didn't work.

Raphael then tried to push the boulder off her arm. He got up to his feet before he used all his strength to try and push it off the mutated lizard. Raph panted and puffed and grunted as he tried his hardest to move it but it wouldn't budge and to make things worse, the fire was closing in on the both of them and Raph's outfit won't cope anymore with the fire and smoke and he would suffocate!

Just as Raph was about to give up, a familiar orange mask wearing turtle who now wore a scarf over his mouth to protect himself from the smoke and flames, rushed in to help his older brother.

Raph exclaimed in between coughs "M-Mikey!?"

Mikey yelled over the roars of the flames surrounding the three mutants "We gotta get out of here, Dudes!"

Raph said sarcastically as he folded his arms "Ah, gee. Nevah would've thought of that."

Mikey quickly got his hands under the boulder before he tried lifting it, grunting and panting as he tried to lift up the large rock. "H-Help me, Raph!"

Raphael nodded before he too attempted to lift the boulder and this time it did budge. As Raph and Mikey were trying to lift the big rock, they found themselves sweating and they gritted their teeth tightly as they used every ounce of muscle they had inside their bodies.

When the boulder was lifted off of the unconsious Mona Lisa, Raph quickly used his foot to softly kick Mona away from the boulder site.

As soon as the mutant lizard girl was out of harms way, Raph and Mike quickly dropped the boulder before Raph picked Mona Lisa up in his arms and carried her bridal style before they all ran towards a small hole in the back of the cavern.

Raph, Mikey and Mona had indeed escaped but what of Leo, Donnie and Leatherhead? Did they make it out in time?

Suddenly, a man had popped up from behind a rock. It was the same guy who was following them before!

He smirked evilly before he spoke into his walkie talkie which was held in his right hand "They fell for my trap, Boss. I'll find em now they are separated."

The man cackled evilly as he used the many walls to jump out of the hole up above. It took a lot to jump from wall to wall diagonally he had managed to get out just before the flames of the fire had managed to touch him. The most impossible thing was that he was unharmed. Not even a scratch. Without further ado, the shady man ran at an impossible speed. Off to complete his mission.

* * *

**Sorry if this was awful but I thought there should be some MonaXRaphael in this story and I'm also thinking on adding another familiar face from the old show. Can you guess who it is?**

**I also noticed that I'm not getting much on the review side of things so here's what I'll do. I'll wait until I get 4 reviews before updating.**

**Sayonara for now, folks.**

**-Chloemcg.**


	7. Escape into the jungle

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Teenaged Mutant Ninja Turtles or anyone else in the show/films but I did make up the plot.**

**Rise of the mutants.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Escape into the jungle.

Raph, who was holding an unconscious Mona Lisa, and Mikey were now running through the jungles as they gasped and panted for air. Raphael and Mike had found a secret exit through the back of the crystal caverns and took it as quickly as possible before running into the jungles to get away from the fiery cave.

After running for about 10 or maybe even 15 minutes, Raphael and Mike had agreed to stop for a while to catch their breaths. Raphael slowly laid Mona down on his lap, using one tree-fingered hand to hold her close to his chest. As Raph's gloved hand touched the lizard girl's neck, the pale green turtle felt a small sign of life as he had felt a weak pulse.

Raphael lifted his free arm before reaching to his helmet and gripping the side and pulling it off his head and settling it down beside him. The red mask-wearing turtle also decided to have a look at Mona while she was unconscious.

Raph may not be a doctor but judging by the abnormal angle the lizard girl's right arm was in, it appeared to be broken. Also Mona Lisa was covered in a small amount of soot and she also had a bruise on her left hip as well as a burn mark on her left knee. Raphael very carefully picked up the lizard mutant's injured looking arm and he could've sworn he felt something snap inside her arm, this made him shudder in discomfort as he now knew without a doubt that Mona Lisa's arm was broken.

Raph looked over his shoulder to see Mikey, who had ripped the piece of cloth which was on his mouth before, sitting in a cross legged position as he held his Ipod, which Mikey had stolen back from Donnie's bag, on one hand and he used his other hand to prop himself up as he wore his headphones and bopped his head up and down to the beat as he was listening to on his Ipod.

The pale green red mask wearing turtle then decided then and there to take off his Nightwatcher outfit since there wasn't anyone around for a few miles and it wasnt healthy for him to keep wearing that. As well as the fact that Raph didn't want to wear his Nightwatcher outfit much since he was going to get rid of it when this was over.

Raphael unzipped his metal/leather suit from the front after taking his big metal boots off before he looked to Mikey and raised an eye ridge at him before asking "Mikey? Pass my bag?"

Michaelangelo, however, didn't hear him as he bopped his head with a smug smile smacked across his face as he hummed the chorus of: Don't stop believin' by Journey.

Raph peaked over his shoulder to find that his youngest brother didn't hear him. He sighed. When Mikey used his headphones it took a while for him to stop but, fortunately for Raphael, there was one way to snap the youngest of the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles out of his dumb trance.

Raphael smirked evilly before he got up, ever so carefully laying Mona Lisa on the ground as he stood up, and made his way towards his baby brother and he opened his rucksack which held a lot of clothes for disguises, his favorite jacket included, and some belts and spare Bandannas. Raph reached into a secret pocket tough and shuffled his tri-fingered hand inside in order to find what he was searching for. Raph had a concentrated look on his face as he stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth as he dug his hand inside his rucksack.

After a moment, Raphael felt his three-fingered hand grab on the top of the thing he was looking for and a wide smile smacked itself on his face before he yanked out a small bottle of hot sauce.

The red mask wearing turtle smiled evilly as he forced open Mikey's mouth as his unconscious mind was too focused on his Ipod to pay attention and Raphael pulled Mikey's tongue out, or more like stretched it out, before tilting the hot sauce bottle forward and a single drop fell out of the bottle and fell on Mikey's pink tongue.

It took 30 seconds but Mikey's eyes darted down to his tongue, which was still poking out his mouth, and Raphael could swear he could see smoke coming out of his baby brother's ear holes, or where his ears should be anyway.

Mike could feel the hot sauce seeping into his delicate tongue and he screamed like a little girl as he heard a train whistle inside his mind and ran around crazily around the clearing of the jungle. The bright green turtle also sounded like a train puffing smoke as he ran. This amused Raph to no end as he chuckled evilly before he got up, twirling the bottle of hot sauce in his tri fingered-hands before he stuffed it back in his bag where it was originally, if the need to get it out again should ever arise. Which was most likely to happen.

Raphael also stuffed his Nightwatcher stuff inside his Rucksack before he picked up his bag in his muscular arms before he carried his rucksack towards Mona Lisa and plopped it down beside her, deciding to examine her further.

The poor lizard girl was frowning in her injured slumber as she laid on her back and she was covered in some soot in certain parts of her body and her small, slim, webbed-fingered hands were sat across her chest and her hair looked a little more frizzy and crispy at the tips, kind of like a birds nest, but other than that, it remained like it did before.

The pale green humanoid turtle reached into his belt before taking out his Shell walkie-talkie and clutched it in his three-fingered hand for a moment before he looked to the ground and sighed. He was a little bit nervous because he didn't even know if Leo and the other's had made it out. But, his head lifted when he realized that Mikey may know.

"Hey, Mikey!" called Raph as his head darted up and scanned the area to discover his youngest brother wasn't there. He rolled his golden brown eyes when he remembered that harsh trick his did with the hot sauce. Michaelangelo had probably ran to the river to cool off his tongue.

Raphael got up to his feet before he put his Shell walkie-talkie back in his belt and he stomped off to go find Mikey, leaving Mona Lisa behind.

After 3 minutes of walking through the jungles, Raph didn't find Mike but he did, however find a tree with some curious Central American Squirrel monkey's who all climbed down to meet Raph.

Raphael felt rather awkward as a baby squirrel monkey stared up at him with big curious eyes.

The red bandanna wearing turtle chuckled nervously as his eyes darted down at the little monkey and he waved at the teeny squirrel monkey as it crawled on top of his left foot and curled up into a ball. Raph smiled as he couldn't deny that this was adorable and it wasn't long before many more had came out from their hiding places.

Some had perched on Raphael's shoulder while more sat on his bald head, others were poking and picking at Raph's Plastron, and most of them were pulling the tails on Raphael's headband.

The pale green turtle tried not to yelp in pain as many squirrel monkey's yanked and pulled on Raph's now very tight mask. Raph's headband was so tight in fact that his eyes were practically bulging out of the eye holes of his mask.

After this, Raphael shooed the orange-brown fuzz balls off him and the squirrel monkey's hurried off him before scampering away into the trees. Raphael then muttered under his breath, lowering and shaking his head as he spoke "Heh...Monkey's."

Without another word, the pale green turtle continued his walk to find his baby brother while he fixed his bandanna and made sure it wasn't too tight. Very soon, tough. Raphael found Mikey dunking his head in the river repeatedly, gurgling on the water like mouth wash and spitting it back into the river as he tried to get rid of the remains of the hot sauce.

Raphael smirked as he recalled that cruel joke he had played on his baby bro just mere minutes ago. Man, those were good times.

The pale green, red mask wearing turtle walked over to Mikey as he gargled another mouthful of river water and spat it out. Raphael smiled sympathetically as he placed a three-fingered hand upon the youngest mutant turtle's shoulder before patting it firmly "Sorry, liddle bro." apologized Raph "Twas da only way ta get your attention."

Mikey coughed and spluttered before telling Raph, glaring up at him as his head remained near the cooling waters of the murky river "D-Don't do that again, Dude!"

The pale green mutated turtle looked at his baby brother and Raphael asked gently as his hand was still placed firmly upon Mikey's shoulder "Mikey. I know ya might be a liddle crabby with me right now but I gotta know. Did da otha's get outta there in time?"

The bright green orange mask wearing younger turtle gulped and sat up properly, feeling a little sick before replying as he shuddered somewhat coldly "Ugh. They did get out in time. I saw them head fer the exit just before I went ta help ya, Raph."

The turtle wearing the red headband sighed in relief. He was glad Don and Leo had got out in time and he guessed the giant mutated croc escaped too. Raph suggested as he did a sideways thumbs up over his shoulder to point to the direction behind them "Shall we get back ta camp and call Donnie ta see wat we can do 'bout that bad arm of liddle miss pain in da shell?"

Mike nodded, smiling his Mikey smile, before he got up and both Raphael and himself walked back to the camp site to tend to Mona's wounds.

* * *

Raph and Mike stood over a sleeping Mona Lisa. Her eyes were still shut and her slim, thin chest was slowly rising and falling and she laid on her left side as her long tail curled up around her sleeping silhouette.

Mikey had his Shell walkie talkie to his ear hole as he spoke to Donnie, who was with Leo and Leatherhead in a different part of the jungles. The orange clad turtle occasionally grunted in agreement as he spoke to his older brother.

"So, Don." began Mike as he spoke into the shell walkie talkie and he paced around the area, staying as close to Raph and Mona Lisa as possible "You sure you and the other's are alright, Dude?" Donnie replied on the other end of the walkie talkie "Yeah, We're ok. Give or take a little blistered but okay."

Mike smiled for a moment "That's good." but then it faded as he looked behind him to see the female lizard still knocked out cold "Mona's arm appears to be broken. What can we do, Donnie?"

A small thoughtful hum came from the other end before the slightly nerdy voice of Don inquired on the other end "We just need to be sure, Mike."

Raphael, who kneeled beside Mona Lisa, ignored all that was being said by his youngest bro as he found himself lost within the lizard girl's face. Mona may have been in a deep state of painless sleep but she was still pretty in Raphael's eyes. He felt his own heart fluttering inside his chest and he tried his best to hide his feelings before he shook his head sadly. He didn't think she would be interested in him since she probably cares more about her reputation than a love life.

"Tell me, Mikey." said Don, who was in a different area of the jungle with Leo and Leatherhead, on the other end of the line "How bad is Mona Lisa's condition?"

Mikey replied as he did a double take to check up on Mona Lisa "She's sleeping like a rock right now, Dude. But other then that she's not in any pain when we move her arm."

Donnie hummed a small random song as he thought of what to diagnose the mutated lizard girl's state of unconsciousness but after he moment he spoke in a voice full of seriousness "Ok. From what I'm thinking, her mind is just recovering, causing her to go into a painless state of unconsciousness, since that boulder came out of nowhere." He paused for a moment before he spoke again, changing his vocal cords into a softer tone "If it's ok, I would like both you and Raph to tell me _exactly _what Mona Lisa's arm feels like."

The orange clad humanoid turtle nodded before he pressed a button on the Shell walkie talkie to allow loud speaker and he shoved the dark green walkie-talkie inside his belt before he too, along with his red wearing big brother, got down on his padded knees to check over on the female mutant.

Raphael gently picked up Mona's bad arm and felt the upper arm joint and he felt something out of the ordinary alright. It felt split in half, he could tell this mostly because Mona's arms were so skinny, and a little bit crumbly. Raph told this to Mikey before he took his walkie-talkie out of his belt, held it to his ear hole and repeated what Raphael had just said "Raph said it feels split and a little on the crumbly side, Dude."

Donatello said on the other end without hesitation "Alright, guys. It seems from you're description that Mona's shattered her humerus."

Mike and Raphael then stayed silent, once again not understanding what their techno babbling, purple wearing bro was saying. They both looked to each other with hopelessly confused expressions and then Don sighed before correcting "Mona Lisa's upper arm is broken."

Raph and Michaelangelo smiled and nodded in understanding before they continued to listen to Donnie "Listen you guys, it seems that her arm will heal in time but until then you'll need to put her arm in a splint...But..." Donatello pondered out loud "I just can't understand how a boulder would've caused just a shattered humerus, It just isn't possible...Unless..." Don trailed off unexpectedly before he started speaking again, changing the subject "Anyways, you just need to wrap it in a splint to allow the bones to heal together."

Raphael inquired as he folded his arms and looked towards Mikey with a slightly cocked eyebrow "So, Don? How are we gonna splint her arm?"

Donnie instructed on the other line of the shell walkie talkie "First. You just need to get something hard to keep her arm in place and then get a piece of cloth and fold it into a triangle."

Mikey picked up his bag before he dug around for a piece of cloth. Actually, there was his blankie but he really _didn't _want to use that since he wanted it with him when he was asleep but then, to his relief, Mike found another piece of cloth which was going to be used to wash himself in the morning. The orange clad turtle handed his big brother the cloth after he found a stick laying on the floor. This would do fine for that thing to hold Mona Lisa's arm in place.

The orange wearing youngest ninja turtle handed Raph the stick and Raphael gently placed it underneath the part of where the Brown-haired Lizard girl's humerus should be before using one tri-fingered hand to hold it there and the other hand dug around in his own rucksack bag and moments later he pulled out a small roll of tape and he took a long piece of it before he gnawed on the end of it before it came off and ever so gently, Raphael placed the tape on top of the stick and sighed in relief as it stayed on the mutated lizard's arm and Mikey asked into the Shell wakie-talkie "So what now, Dude?"

Donnie replied "Next. Just get something, a belt or sash or anything like that, and wrap it under Mona's arm and then wrap it behind her neck and tie it up to keep her arm in place."

Raphael, knowing what his younger bro was talking about, gently lifted Mona Lisa's arm and laid it down across her own chest and then reached at a tail of his red headband before he ripped some of it off, causing Mikey to stifle a gasp since he _never _did this before, and used its flexibility to tie it under Mona's injured arm and then wrapped it around her neck before tying the ends into a knot at the back of the neck.

Michaelangelo shook off the shock he was feeling before he got some of the little focus he had back and once again spoke into the dark green, shell backed walkie-talkie "Next?"

Donatello answered his baby brother "Now, do the exact same thing as ya did with the belt, sash or whatever and check her pulse to see if her sling is cutting her blood circulation and viola! Sling is complete!"

Mikey gently picked up the triangle folded cloth and wrapped it so it would cover her damaged arm and tied it around the back of her neck. Smiling as he was satisfied with his head, Michaelangelo smiled his normal Mikey smiled before he smugly sat in a cross legged position and folded his arms, holding the shell walkie-talkie in an awkward sideways position in one of his three-fingered hands.

Raph rolled his eyes with a small smile as he did love his baby brother but Mikey could get _very _annoying almost all the time. He clasped two fingers on Mona Lisa's slim wrist to check her pulse and it seemed a lot stronger then before. This was enough proof that their hand-made sling was good to go.

On the other end of the phone, Donnie warned carefully and seriously "But be _very _careful. Mona Lisa may be disoriented and stressed when she comes to and she may try many times to use her arms."

Raph and Mikey lifted their heads at the sound of their purple wearing turtles' voice and Mikey turned Donatello's hand-made device the right way up and both mutant turtles stared at the hand-held device "Raph, It's gonna be you're job to keep an eye on her."

Raphael went wide eyed and once again he felt his face grow warm as he guessed he was uncontrollably blushing for the third or second time today. But then again, He _wasn't _all that good with looking after sick or wounded people or turtles'. When Donnie was sick once and kept on demanding for a cup of orange juice which was annoying the shell out of him, Raph threatened to beat the snot out of him, literally speaking since Don caught a severe cold at the time, unless the purple mask wearing turtle shut his trap. Let's just say that Don hadn't said a word since that moment for the whole day.

The pale green turtle exclaimed as he looked panicked "WHAT!? WH-WHY CAN'T MIKE DO IT!?" Don replied smugly on the other end of the phone line "Cause Leo says so."

Raph scowled towards the shell walkie-talkie grasped in his baby brother's hand and argued, trying desperately to persuade his younger brother that he was a bad choice and choose Mikey instead "Leo ain't always right cha know."

Suddenly Leo's voice remarked "Neither are you, Raph! Just look after her since you are both getting married in the future anyways!"

Raph's eyes turned into deadly slits as he shouted, frustrated about having to say this a second time "MONA AND I ARE FRIENDS AND NOTHIN MORE!"

Leonardo shot back on the other end of the shell-walkie talkie "JUST LOOK AFTER HER, RAPHAEL OR ELSE I'LL CONVINCE MASTER SPLINTER, WHEN WE FIND HIM, TO CONFISCATE YOU'RE PUNCHING BAG!"

The pale green turtle was horrified for a moment but then Raphael pouted, his bottom lip poking out as he crossed his arms and turned his back to the shell walkie talkie. He hated it when his big brother used his favorite punching bag against him. After some thinking, something which Raph rarely did, the pale green anthropomorphic turtle mumbled in defeat "...Fine..."

After a small grunt of satisfaction from Leo, Donnie came back to the phone and told his brother's in a rather grim tone "But be careful, guys fore I have a feeling that we'll need all the luck we can get if we wanna make it outta this alive." Then there was a harshness in Donnie's voice "So you idiots had better stay together or else face a painful death!"

With that, Donnie hung up. Both Mike and Raph looked at one another with the same facial features and expression; A little terrified and really confused.

"What does he mean, Dude?" asked Mike in an innocent scared voice as he walked over to his second oldest brother "Is it me or does Donnie shift from his normal self to a mean, selfish jerk?"

The pale green turtle looked just as confused as he did. Once, Just this once, he wanted to tell his baby brother what was happening but truthfully and sadly, he didn't know either. Why was Don shifting from these moods? When was Mona Lisa going to wake up? These questions spiraled inside his mind but he knew one thing for certain: He had always wanted to be a leader and now he had his big chance to be one.

Raph looked up into the sunny skies, which was hidden by thick leafs the trees but it only allowed a small amount of sunlight to creep to their location, as he replied with an unsure tone of voice "I dunno, Mike."

As the orange clad turtle walked towards his red wearing, pale green brother and stood beside him as he too looked at the sun's rays. But their focus turned to the bushes when they heard some rather loud rustling.

Raphael quickly stood in front of Mona Lisa in a protective stance with Mikey. Raph whipped out his twin Sei and motioned one of them for whoever was there to come forward while Michaelangelo took out his Nunchuck's from his belt and spun them professionally in his hands as he also motioned the mysterious figure to come out. Suddenly, without any warning what so ever, a man jumped out. It was the very same man who had been following the TMNT team ever since they had arrived.

The man had peach skin and he had the face of a young man. Not to mention a familiar face. His hair was a jet black and he had blue eyes. The man also wore a black T-Shirt which had the initials: T.W.M.H. with a brown/tan jacket on top and he wore blue ripped jeans while he was bare footed. The man also looked at the turtles' with an evil smirk.

Raph demanded coldly, remaining his protective stance "Who are ya's!?"

The man replied, smirking deviously as he cocked an eyebrow "I'm surprised you don't recognize the face, TURTLES!"

Mikey squinted his baby blue eyes since he knew he saw that face but he couldn't place his finger on it. After moments of pondering, Mikey's eyes widened and he stepped back in surprise "N-no way...Ya-You can't be..."

Raph looked confused at his baby brother who was usually full of witty remarks but now he seemed so shocked and so scared that it sucked the fun out of him. Mikey gasped "W-Winters? Is that you, old Dude?"

Raphael now shared the exact same expression as Mike as he quickly looked back to the man with wide eyes but still trying to remain tough but failing. His heart was now hammering inside his chest with shock as he tried to make sense of what was going on.

Michaelangelo put his nunchuck's away back in his belt before the man said in a shady voice "Close, Michaelangelo. I'm actually Max Winter's son."

Both Mikey and Raphael recoiled in horror and shock but stood their ground as the man snapped his finger's and many men came rushing forward, ready to attack the three mutant's. The two turtle's didn't even have time to react!

Raph and Mikey held their weapons ready to attack but they frowned in determination. Neither Raphael or Michaelangelo didn't want to fight right now but it looks like that they didn't have a choice in the matter as they were pushed into the ring of fire, forced to protect the unconscious, recovering Mona Lisa and if this guy wanted a fight. He got a shell of one!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger. I'm just warning you that the next chapter will be about Don, Leo and Leatherhead and maybe it will show how Splinter is doing. We'll see how I feel. I promise that this DOES relate with the shredder somehow. **

**Also I'm sorry if I'm making Raphael out of character...Except for the hot sauce bit at the beginning. I couldn't resist putting that in. Also what could be wrong with Donatello to make him shift in personalities? **

**I'll also drop another hint for two reasons: To remind myself of this idea in the future and to stay in character of the original poster. **

**If you guys haven't seen the poster of TMNT 2 which shows Michaelangelo, kneeling on the ground, holding one of his brother's, who have all turned back into normal pet turtles while their bandanna were on the ground, with a normal rat Master Splinter perched on his shoulder and a scary looking shredder was at the top. I can't find it anywhere on the internet right now but I swear I did see it. **

**Anyways, I will tell you that it may happen. I'm not going to spoil it and if you couldn't tell, I am one of those people who really want a CGI sequel Film of TMNT 2 since I am desperate enough to post it on Fanfic. **

**This is just my idea and I hope you like it. If you can leave good reviews I would love it. Thank you all very much.**


	8. River danger

**Disclaimer: I would never own the Teenage mutant ninja Turtles since all rights belong to Kevin Eastman. **

**Rise of the mutants.**

* * *

Chapter 8: River danger.

As Donnatello hung up on his Shell walkie talkie, he shut his eyes tight before he felt his mood get washed up in a heap of darkness, rage and pain then he opened them but his eyes were narrowed in anger and his whole body became tense. Leonardo, who was meditating, noticed this and was very tempted to walk over to his second youngest brother and try to make him less in tense but he was worried he would stress Don even more and his bottle would burst.

"C'mon. We gotta keep moving." muttered Donnie darkly as he began to walk on a dirt path. Leo's head darted up towards Don before he stammered, concerned for his two other sibling's safety "B-but what about Mikey and Raph?" "and Mona Lisa?" added Leatherhead in alarm as he too was concerned about the other's.

Donatello peaked over his shoulder to only glance at his oldest brother with hatred and a small hint of sorrow. Don told his eldest brother with a slight hint of sadness "They're on their own, Leo."

Leatherhead stood up and growled as his eyes turned from their usual emerald green into a normal crocodile's slitted glare. The mutant Croc roared in rage and almost ran towards the purple-wearing turtle to attack him but Leo held his arm out to block him and he said with a small amount of firmness and a load of sorrow "No. Donnie's right. We gotta move on but Mikey and Raphael are tough. They can take any obstacle."

Leatherhead had now calmed down and his eyes had returned normal but he asked Leo sternly "But what about Mona Lisa?"

Leonardo looked to Donatello for a reply, to see what kind of truthful positive answer he had for him. But, to the blue mask wearing turtle's shock and surprise, Donnie shook his head. Implying that Mona Lisa probably won't make it, despite being in the care of Raphael and Michaelangelo.

Leo then looked to Leatherhead who was giving him a look that was pleading him to tell him the truth of his adopted daughter's fate. Leonardo gave in and decided to tell the mutant crocodile some news that should give the team hope "She'll be fine, Leatherhead. If she's as deceptive and tough as you say, Mona will be ok."

The mutant crocodile smiled widely before picking up Leonardo and embracing him into a bone-crushing hug. Leo gasped for air but smiled all the same for giving this team an ounce of hope, after all. A little hope can go a _long _way.

The bright green turtle closed his eyes as he couldv'e sworn he heard something in the distance. He was proved right when he heard a tree branch snap a few Kilometers away. Leo's hazel brown eyes snapped open when he heard someone coming their way! He quickly exclaimed in a whisper "Quick, Hide!" With that Leatherhead clutched on to Leonardo as if he was a teddy bear and then he grabbed Donatello with his tail and they all escaped into the bushes of the jungle.

Once hidden, Donnie was about to yell at Leo and demand what was going on but Leo covered his purple wearing, younger brother's mouth as he put a finger in front of his own mouth and shushed him before the three mutant's watched from their hiding place to see a boy, looking about 8 or 10, holding a pair of bincoulars which were wrapped around his neck by a rather tough string. The boy had tan skin and had spiked jet black hair. He wore a sand-colored shirt with some dark red sideways diamonds lining at the bottom. The boy also wore some rather long tan shorts and he wore sandles on his feet. He also wore a western-type hat which was matching the color of his shirt and it had a leather strap wrapped around the bottom rim.

Leo sighed in relief as he shook his head. It was just a little boy. But he seemed familiar. It clicked inside the bright green humanoid turtle's mind as he remembered this kid. The both of them saw each other the last time Leo wore the title: Ghost of the jungle.

He slowly pulled his bag out from behind his back and slowly zipped it open and he found his old cloak which he wore in Central America a year ago and decided that old habits should die hard or, in this case, he should be the Ghost of the jungle again for one last time and see what an innocent little boy would be doing in the middle of the jungles.

Once he made sure his cloak was on and his identity was hidden, Leo jumped out of the bushes and landed on his knee and hands, causing the small boy to yelp and jump back in surprise. The boy looked a little bit scared as he never met a guy in a cloak before. It seemed to be like an old story that was told around a campfire.

A cloaked Leonardo knelt down before the young boy, meeting him eye level, and comforted calmly "It's alright, kid. I'm not going to hurt ya."

The child looked at Leo with hazel eyes that seemed familiar to him. Maybe all too familiar.

**-Flash back-**

7 year old Leo was sitting beneath the apple tree that was planted a couple years back, the sounds of the other's playing in the other room echoing throughout the room as he watched his younger brother's play tag with one another, giggling as young Michelangelo was chasing Raph and Donnie. Young Leonardo looked kind of the same as he did as a teen but he wore a blue ninja mask which was tied over his head so it covered his whole head. He also had buck teeth which made him look kind of cute and his hazel eyes were bigger.

Leo looked to the concrete ground with a frown as he sat all alone, his back/shell huddled up against the rather comforting warm bark. He frowned as he looked into a clear, crystal water puddle, which was made by some water dripping from the pipes up above, to see his reflection dancing in the water.

The young bright green turtle sighed sadly before he shut his eyes, gritting his teeth as he did, and swiped the back of his small tri fingered-hand across the puddle, letting out a fustrated grunt. The water splashed towards the right side of the puddle as he sometimes _hated_ his appearance.

Leo may have been shy at this age but he was longing for a friend beside his Bro's. He also knew deep down that his younger brothers' felt the same way and were itching to try and make new friends in the outside world but because of their background and the possible dangers, that wouldn't be possible.

The young bright green, distressed turtle felt a kind, skinny hand rest itself on his shoulder. He knew right away that it was Master Splinter's because it felt too skinny and he felt Splinter's claws too.

"What troubles you, my son?" inquired Splinter as he looked down at his oldest adopted son with a furry eyebrow arched in concern. Young Leo peaked over his shoulder to see his adopted father making such fuss for him but it made Leo feel even sadder to see Master Splinter look so sad.

"You'll think it's silly, Sensei." replied Leo negatively with a voice like the gentle chimes of a bell as he continue to look into the puddle which still shown his reflection which was just collecting itself from his small tantrum moments ago. Leonardo's frowning reflection made Splinter know that his oldest son was hiding something but whatever it was, he would _never _find it silly.

"I will not tell any of your brother's, Leonardo. You can tell me anything." urged Master Splinter as he sat beside his oldest turtle son, giving him a kind smile as he spoke with a voice full of wisdom.

Little Leonardo sighed as he continued to stare at his sad looking reflection with Master Splinter. Who knows? It may make him feel better to get this off his shell. The blue wearing turtle replied as he closed his eyes "I just want a friend outside of the family, Sensei. I just want someone who will play follow the leader with me who will not disobey you're orders."

The ginger-furred rat nodded and told his son sternly "Leonardo. All children go through a stage such as this and I do not find it the least bit silly alas you must realise, An apprentice near a temple will recite the scriptures untaught."

Leo understood what this meant as he looked at his Sensei. An apprentice near a temple will recite the scriptures untaught means that the environment makes our character. It's an old Japanese saying and it was normal that Splinter said Japanese sayings to guide his family through hard times.

Leo sighed as he turned back to see his reflection in the crystal clear water, bringing his knees up against his plastron and then hugging them tight. Splinter smiled before he told his son as he walked into his meditation room "Come, my son."

Leo did as he was told and got up, curiosity filling his facial features, and walked behind his Sensei, his eyes following Splinter's worm-like tail. When they were first found and were actual mutated turtle infants, The four turtles would try and play with their father's robes and tail and it was mostly Raphael or Michaelangelo who did this the most.

Once Splinter and young Leo were standing at the door way, the ginger furred rat held out his paw, motioning the young turtle to wait here before he went into the room to fetch something. Young Leo stood in his spot, trying not to move like he was told to but there was a problem. On the turtle's nose ridge, was a very strong itch. Leo's eyes twitched as he tried not to itch his nose as it was like a flea was chewing on a dog's tail: It was unbearable but you couldn't reach it.

Leo trembled as he scrunched up his face, trying to ignore the itch he was feeling on the tip of his nose ridge. Luckily tough, Master Splinter came walking out of the meditation room, an amused smile creeping on his face as he noticed his son trying not to move.

"Leonardo. When I told you not to move, I meant you shouldn't walk away into another room. You may itch your nose, my son." said Splinter as he tried to suppress a chuckle.

Young Leo brought a three fingered hand up to his ridged nose and itched it, giving a sigh of content as he let himself relax and the scratch was getting sorted. Splinter told his Young Leo, making a hand gesture to his oldest adopted son to follow him as he opened the mahogany door for them both to enter "Come with me, Leonardo."

Leo obeyed and followed Master Splinter into the meditation room. Inside, Leo could see something draped over on the table in the middle of the room. Was this what Master Splinter wanting him for?

Splinter stopped beside the table and turned to face Leonardo, causing the little mutated turtle to stop in front of him, quickly kneeling and bowing his head, looking the ginger-furred rat wearing the Japanese robes in the eye as his rather large eyes rolled skyward so he could see his master while kneeling.

"My Son." Master Splinter began, putting his hands behind his back as he looked down upon the anxious looking Leonardo "Ever since the day I have found you and your brother's, I sensed something special inside of each of you. Raphael shown great strength and loyalty. Donatello shows compassion and intelligence beyond his years. Michaelangelo shows some liveliness and is highly energetic."

The humanoid rat kneeled down in front of young Leo and reached over to him and gently placed a claw on the blue-wearing turtle's shoulder, smiling kindly at him "And in you, Leonardo. I sensed great obedience and heroism."

Splinter stood up and turned his back to Leo before walking towards the table, standing next to it as he turned back to face his oldest son.

Leonardo's felt his rather big hazel eye pupils grow as they glistened in wonder as he looked towards the ancient Japanese drape as he wondered what it was. Could it be a medal? Could it be a new, more awesome looking Mask? Could it be a reward of some kind? The possibilities were endless!

The 7 year old turtle grinned from ear to ear **(A/N: Metaphorically speaking of course since they don't have ears)** before he lunged forward and wrapped his pudgy arms around Splinter's smooth, furry neck and he asked repeatedly in a hyper manner, practically bouncing up and down as Master Splinter held him in his arms "What is it?! What is it?! What is it!?". Leo could swear that he felt his little heart beating 50 times in a second since he was that excited.

The rather middle-aged rat chuckled as he looked down upon his eldest adopted son. He thought that raising the turtles' as his son's was the best decision he ever made and even though they don't always get along, he loved them all with every breath in his body. He felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside his heart as his son was being _very _hyper. Possibly more hyper then Mikey. '_Someone has probably given him sweets again.' _thought Master Splinter as he looked down at his oldest turtle son and settled him down on the floor, placing him firmly on his feet.

Young Leo looked up at his adopted father with a sweet, adoring smile as he stood straight and proud and his grinned widely, baring his sparkling white teeth and his buck teeth sticking out most of all. Little Leo was so excited that he felt like he could explode! As he rocked himself back and forth on his feet and placed his hands behind his back, his tri-fingered hands locking with one another, the blue wearing humanoid 7 year old turtle's eyes now were huge and from the adoring look he was giving, Master Splinter couldn't help but chuckle in slight amusement.

Splinter decided not to waste a moment longer. He grabbed some of the drape covering the stuff on the table in his claws before he lifted it off with one swift move. Leonardo looked on at the table in front as his big hazel eyes glistened with awe. On the wooden table which normally held candles and containment boxes, now instead had many simple looking weapons, looking quite Child-proof of course.

"Woah..." gasped Leonardo as he brought his hands together in a praying motion, against his plastron.

Splinter nodded with a smile, feeling a strong sense of pride. He was waiting for just the right moment to present his son's with weapons and start teaching them ninjuitsu and he decided that this was the right moment. But what Leonardo didn't know that there was more to this little surprise.

The humanoid Japanese rat once again kneeled down before his oldest son and told him "Before you choose your weapon, Leonardo. There is one other thing I would like to bestow upon you."

The young 7 year old mutant turtle tilted his head to the left side and arched an eyebrow with a small confused frown forming across his lips. What was it that Master Splinter was going to bestow on him?

The ginger-furred rat asked his oldest adopted, turtle son, a smile gracing his lips and his eyes being softened "Hamato Leonardo. Would you like to except the gift of leadership once your old enough?"

Leo couldn't believe what he was hearing as he smiled in disbelief. He was going to become the leader of his brothers! But then again, it may be hard and it wouldn't be fair on his younger brother's. He wanted everything to be fair on his little brother's. He frowned when he thought of his brother's complaining and saying he's the worst leader ever.

Splinter seemed to notice this and ask again "What's wrong, Leonardo? Are you not happy with being leader?"

Leo's little head snapped up and he shook his head quickly "Oh! No, no, no, no! Its not that Sensei. It's just that I want this to be fair on the other's. I mean, if they got hurt from a decision _I _had made. What if they never forgive me? I know if I were to be a true leader I should think of everyone else first but if my brother's or you got hurt, I would never forgive myself." he turned his head back down to face the floor again when he had finished speaking, not wanting to look in the disappointment in his father's eyes.

But Splinter didn't look down upon his son with such a look. Oh no. Instead of disappointment, utter and complete pride was swimming in his brown eyes.

At the end of Leonardo's sentence, The pride Master Splinter was feeling before had grown a large amount. The middle aged rat placed a kind, gentle claw on his oldest 7 year old son's shoulder and Leo looked up at his master/adoptive father.

Master Splinter said to Leonardo "My son. You show such compassion for our family and you are now very much the leader you are destined to be. Leonardo, I know you feel such worry of what your brothers may think of you of my decision but I know that they will always care for you. I will always care for you."

Leo gazed at the concrete floor for a moment before returning his attention to his adoptive rat father. A smile bloomed across his lips and he lunged at Master Splinter, wrapping his pudgy bright green arms around Master Splinter's furry neck and smiling genuinely.

Master Splinter felt a small sense of shock when the oldest of his adopted son's hurled himself right at him and for a moment his eyes were wide. But, after a moment of letting the reality of what had just happened sink in, Splinter gladly returned his son's hug and he smiled just as much as Leonardo was.

"I love you, Dad..." said the young Leonardo as he shut his eyes tight, trying to prevent himself of crying tears of happiness.

Master Splinter gently placed his claws on his son's shell, returning his blue wearing son's hug. He too was trying to stop the tears which were threatening to fall. The humanoid rat wearing the red Japanese robes smiled, replying kindly as his voice was being choked up "I love you too, my son..."

The two mutants stayed in each other's embrace until dinner time and ever since then, Leonardo had been a proud leader and was proud to have such a great family.

**-End of Flashback-**

Leo shook his head to get rid of the memory which had just forced itself into his mind. He loved that memory too much and wished he didn't have to remember it right now.

Leonardo then focused his gaze to the boy who sat on the grass-covered ground, still looking rather startled by the cloaked turtle's sudden appearance.

"...Th-Thee ghost of thee jungle..." gasped the boy with his Spanish accent sounding shocked and his hazel eyes were wide as he felt his own heart pound inside his little chest. He was so scared that he felt himself go a bit light headed and would've fainted at that moment if the disguised oldest mutant turtle didn't quickly catch him.

The Central american boy opened his eyes dizzily and Leonardo asked him, his voice as smooth as melted butter and soothing as the sea's slowly lapping waves "Kid, I know my appearance was a little sudden but I need to know. Can you lead me and my friends to the small town of Perquín & Mozote?"

The boy trembled a bit but managed to calm himself down in a matter of moments and asked, tilting his head sideways as a confused look smacked itself on to the boy's mug "Friends?"

Leo had then made a hand gesture towards his friend and brother hiding in the bushes and after a few moments of whispering and rustling in the bushes, Donatello, who wore a random Santa hat and a cloak to hide his face which was like Leo's but it was black and purple in color, and Leatherhead, who also wore a cloak and he wore a black fake mustache and beard and he also wore a sombrero, walked out from their hiding place in the bushes and stumbled towards Leo and the boy. Both croc and intelligent turtle held the bags.

Leo face palmed himself. Again, he wondered how Donnie, Raph and Mikey were his brothers. After letting out a heavy, annoyed sigh, Leonardo turned his back to the boy and introduced his two companions with a sideways toothy grin "Kid. This is...um..." Leonardo paused for a moment, trying to come up with an idea. An imaginary light bulb flashed above his head, indicating he had an idea. He gestured to Don "This is the ghost of Christmas protection..."

Donnie just glared at his oldest brother in reply and then Leo, ignoring Don's glare of hatred, gestured to Leatherhead "and this is the ghost of the Mexican plains."

Leatherhead, unlike Don, quite liked his temporary title and found it quite fitting. He reached for his sombrero and tweaked it slightly sideways to apply it further on the top of his head, smiling his normal, hidden crocodilion smile.

Leo smiled out of the corner of his eye but then turned his focus back on the boy "What's your name, Squirt?"

The boy replied, smiling up at the 3 'Ghosts' as he stood up, feeling better about being around the three "I am Antonio, señor."

Leonardo smiled down at the boy, known as Antonio, before he looked at his brother's with a slightly sad frown. He _hated _lying to this little boy but it was the only way to keep themselves hidden. The two other's shared Leo's sad expression but they nodded at him, telling the Katana-wielding, blue wearing turtle that they needed to get moving since a few rustlings in the bushes a few yards away could be heard.

Panicked, Leonardo told Antonio with a fake enthusiastic smile "Lead the way, Antonio!"

Without another second to waste, the young 10 year old rushed onto the dirt path in front of them and the 3 disguised mutant's followed the boy. It took a few turns and quick running but they soon stopped at a rushing river. The river was flowing so fast that as it was passing, it sprayed some water on the edges of the river where 3 stepping stones stood. Making a bridge across this nightmare river.

Leo looked to the boy, who looked a little frightened himself "Are ya sure this is a short cut, Pal?" Leonardo asked uncertainly, his nervousness getting the best of him. Really, Leo was _never _afraid of the water but he did fear for their young guide's safety because if he slipped and the water carried him off, it would lead to certain death for the innocent boy.

The boy nodded in reply to the disguised turtle's question before he was about to move forward but was stopped by a protective arm which had suddenly extended to block his way. The spikey black-haired boy looked up at the cloaked/Disguised Anthropomorphic turtle whose hazel eyes held a sense of sternness and over protectiveness.

"Don-Er, I mean Ghost of Christmas Protection?" Leo said to Donnie sternly, his voice carrying a hint of worry and more authority.

Donatello stepped forward and nodded, ready to hear what his eldest brother had to say "Yes?" he asked.

Leo replied, closing his eyes for a split second and then snapping them open again, narrowed and rather dangerous looking as he looked to the raging river "I'll go first and try and find my way across, then you go and Leatherhead will help take Antonio across."

Donnie nodded firmly, accepting his leader's orders. He was back to his old self again but he didn't know for how long. Truthfully, he didn't know what was going on with himself. He had done millions of tests on himself to see why his mind would go dark and harsh but to no avail and it frightened Donnie that he may soon loose himself to the darkness. The poor purple bandanna wearing, disguised turtle took his bo staff out from behind his shell tucked inside the back of his belt and twirled it in his three-fingered hands professionally before slamming it down on the ground.

Leonardo nodded before he took a deep breath, closed his eyes tightly as he calmed his mind before he did a high jump and landed on one of the stones which stood in the middle of the roaring river but as he landed, the stone was a lot more wet then he had thought because he nearly slipped from the dampness of the stone and he had to plant his feet firmly on the stone.

(X-Ray Dog: The vision- 21 seconds)

The oldest of the Teenage Mutant Ninja turtle's felt himself getting soaked as the river sprayed him from the ankle deep and it was hard keeping his feet firmly on the stone. Leo bit his bottom lip and looked down at the river which was at his ankles. Leonardo shut his eyes again to try and calm himself but this was getting hard since the water was getting more and more violent by the minute. It was as if the water was wanting to claim one life today. As if it was wanting one of the Mutant's. Leo growled as he knew he was _never _going to let the water take the life of his team mates or the innocent little boy who was helping them.

The disguised leader humanoid turtle leaped high into the air and this time landed on his hands but this also came with a price. A much worse price.

As Leo gripped on to the rock whilst doing his handstand but one hand slipped and was inside of the raging rivers strong, lapping waves and it left behind a painful scratch. Leo hissed in pain through gritted teeth as he shut his eyes and winced, his one side of his head nearing the river's violent rushing water and it was splashing him viciously.

Leonardo could swear he heard Donnie's pleas to Leatherhead for him to rescue him but for some reason, Don's request was constantly being denied. The blue wearing turtle could swear he felt his eyes begin to close as the thought of giving up was lingering inside his mind. He panted as he was getting tired and he felt his heart pound loudly inside his chest.

(XRay dog: Acts of Courage-44 seconds).

Just as his tiredness was about to give up, Leo heard a voice inside his mind "Leonardo. You mustn't give up, My son! Please get up!" There was no doubt now. This was Master Splinter's voice and it was right! He shouldn't be giving up so easily!

The Katana wielding turtle once again bit his bottom lip and shut his eyes tight as he tried to pull himself up once again but this time, he had a little more luck as he slowly but surely was placing his other hand back on the stone. Very soon, Leo had done it! He had managed to get his injured hand back on the stone and through the sounds of the roaring rivers, he could hear loud cheers emanating from his team behind him. Leo smiled confidently as he panted since he saw one last stone until he had reached dry land.

With a confident grin, Leo jumped whilst on his hands from the second rock and landed on his feet on the third rock with a lot more ease. He looked over his shoulder to see Donnie, Antonio and Leatherhead all cheering for him. Leo smiled at his three friends and gave them a thumbs up, revealing his tri-fingered hand.

Leonardo then looked from his friends and jumped to dry land and cried out in glee as he fell to the ground on his back, panting to get his breath and energy back. Somehow that river had stolen a lot of his strength and he was just about to collapse until he heard Master Splinter's voice tell him not to give into the river's mysterious power.

Once Leonardo stood up to his feet, wavering a bit as he stood, he looked on to Donnie who was smiling at him as he grabbed the boy on his shell and told him to hold on tight. Don rushed forward and used his bo staff to do a pole leap on each skipping stone and without slipping they had made it.

Fist bumping his younger brother, Leonardo and Donatello along with the young Central american boy watched as Leatherhead also jumped from stone to stone but on the last one he slipped and almost fell in and would've done so if Donatello hadn't reached out his right hand and Leo hadn't reached his left and together grabbed the Disguised Mutated and pulled him up to shore.

After smiling at one another and cheering in victory, they had all walked forwards and they were nearing the small town of Perquín & Mozote. Disappearing into the jungle as they walked on wards.

But, sitting from a far distance as he was hidden in some trees sat a familiar old rat in a mediation pose and he opened his eyes. Master Splinter placed his claws on his lap as he smiled proudly and said silently "Well done, my son."

And with that, the old rat quickly dashed out from his hiding place to try and get passed the team of four but he was really wishing he didn't have to run and hide from his boy's but he had to ask himself as he flew up into the air silently: Where was Michaelangelo and Raphael?

* * *

**You see? I told you I would get Master Splinter in this chapter! And this took approximately 4 days to do. **

**Anyways, I had decided to give Leonardo some of the spotlight if that was ok since I am trying to handle all of the characters in each story. I hope you liked this chapter and in case your wondering what the things between Leo got himself into the river mess and after were, they were film Scoring's that would be useful in the moments they happen. I only wanted those moments though. I hope you liked it.**

**Review nicely and I have also uploaded my other story Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the four Prince's BTW.**

**Have a nice evening.**


	9. Surfing in the Latin rivers

**Disclaimer: I would never own the Teenage mutant ninja Turtles since all rights belong to Kevin Eastman.**

**Rise of the mutants.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Surfing in the Latin rivers.

Raphael twirled one Sei in each hand as he glared coldly at the apparent offspring of Max Winter, or other wise known as General Yoatl. The pale green turtle knew he had no other choice but to fight and protect Mona Lisa.

Michaelangelo was spinning his new metal Nunchuck's in each hand, grinning smugly. Unlike his older brother, he was quite excited about this but he was a bit on the frightened side. This was the son of an old friend of theirs and they didn't even know if this kid was making a mistake.

Mikey kept his stance in front of Mona Lisa and tilted his neck to the side until a loud crack emanated from his neck and he asked, his smug smile remaining plastered on his face "Well, Dude. If ya aint Yaotl then who are you? Cause I think we'd wanna remember the name of some guy's shell we kicked fer free."

The boy replied, using a hand motion to signal his guards to stand down momentarily before he spoke, slyly walking over to the three mutants and telling Mikey as he shoved his own face just inches away from the bright green orange wearing turtle's "You _Really _want to mock me, Michealangelo?" snipped the young man in a growl as he quickly pulled his face away and did a quick gymnasts twirl. As he continued to eye Mikey, whose smile had been replaced with a worried frown, with an evil smile plastered on his lips.

Raphael rushed in front of his youngest brother and over protectively stood in front of him, growling as he immediately grabbed his twin Sei from his belt and twirled them in his fingers. Raph may have found Mikey annoying most of the time but even that won't tear away the fact that he was his baby brother and he would _never _let any maniac touch Mike.

"Leave my baby bro alone!" yelled Raph over protectively, pointing his Sei towards the offender. The young man, however, didn't feel even a little bit phased by Raph's threatening glare and decided to switch to phase two of this meeting.

Mikey asked curiously as poked his head out from behind his older, Rather violent, red wearing bro "Yeah, leave me alone!" this earned a look from Raph that told him to shut it but he ignored it and carried on "But just outta intrest, Dude. How do ya know our names?"

The man replied simply as he looked evilly at Mike "I, like Agent Bishop of new York, know pretty much a lot about you because I do research."

Raphael growled and scowled dangerously at the man as Agent Bishop was mentioned. It had been 3 years since they last saw that mad man and the last time they saw him, Bishop attempted to blow them up whilst the Turtles were in a very cramped yet High tech cage and he would have succeeded if Master Splinter hadn't intervened and rescued them.

"Now that the _formalities _are out of the way, Gentlemen. Come quietly now and no harm will befall you." sneered the black haired man as he began to circle the three mutant's, grinning menacingly as he clicked his fingers which signaled his guards to surround the three turtles and they began to close in as Mikey and Raph huddled closer but still standing their ground in order to protect Mona Lisa.

Both the red and the orange wearing turtles glanced at each other nervously before nodding at one another, biting both of their bottom lip. Mikey nor Raph didn't think it was going to end like this and they had many things they wanted to accomplish before they died. Mikey wanted to perfect his skating and wanted to see Klunk grow up into an adult kitty cat. Raphael wanted to ride his bike and defeat more bad guys until they bleed. They did _not _want to die.

As Raph and Mike huddled up the closest they could get together, weapons at the ready, the young man only introduced himself "I am Toby Winters of the Mutant Hunter top secret agency."

After a small awkward pause, The clad orange turtle smirked cheekily and folded his arms "Then it ain't not much of a secret is it?" he asked smugly. Narrowing his baby blue eyes in a playful manner towards the young man named Toby.

Toby snarled before yelling, pointing at the turtle's and the lizard girl to signal the guards to quickly grab them "GRRRR! SEIZE THEM!"

Just about the guards were about to get the mutants, Mona Lisa's eyes opened and she did a forced back flip to her feet and she used her tail to whack the incoming guards away and she muttered under her breath, gritting her teeth as she began to feel faint "You will...Never take my...friends to that..." she fell backwards but Raph caught her "...Awful...Place..." she panted before she fell unconscious again.

Mikey looked at Raph before he whispered to him "We need ta go, Dude." but Raphael was hesitant to run from the fight as always. The Nunchuck wielding turtle looked at Raph with pleading eyes, which was ignored, as he tried to reason with his stronger second older brother "Raph. Mona's injured, we're outnumbered and we're in no condition to fight." Raph opened his mouth as he fixed his eyes on the men that were closing in on them but one small sentance got him to look at Mike "Please, Bro."

Raphael looked at his baby brother's pleading look and it was so innocent and it was persuading. Very persuading. He sighed as he knew he was going to regret this later but he quickly grabbed a smoke pellet from his belt and threw it to the ground, making the small but powerful capsule explode into a puff of thick black smoke. This enabled the three mutants to make a quick get away without Toby and those goons realizing.

After coughing a few moments, Toby asked his coughing guards as he tried to wave away the smoke that blinded his vision and was filling his nostrils and lungs. "Well..?! *Cough* Where are they!?"

It took a moment longer until the smoke cleared and everyone saw that the mutants had vanished. The guards and Toby Winters gasped when this realization hit them and they looked around for the absent mutants.

* * *

Raphael was supporting Mona Lisa by wrapping her good arm around his neck while Mikey was running as fast as his legs could carry him.

It seemed that Mona Lisa had forced herself awake when she shouldn't have been awake just to save Michaelangelo and Raphael and this was very noble. Such nobility would usually be credited to Leonardo but today the nobility title belonged to a certain lizard girl.

Mona Lisa was really weak and very confused and forgetful but she was far from dead right now and it was a big relief to both Raphael and Michaelangelo.

Raph yelled to Mike as they scurried to a safer place "Just runnin' away ain't my style Mike! We coulda taken 'em!"

Mikey argued, looking at his older brother with narrowed eyes "No, Dude! we were in no shape to fight! If we stayed and fought, we could've been Turtle flambé!"

Raphael shot back, feeling the rage burning inside him as the quarrel continued "Coulda been Coz you ain't nothin but a good fer nothin', lazy, pint-sized chicken!"

With one swift move, Michaelangelo skidded to a halt, making Raph stop in his tracks also, and removed his Nunchucks from inside his belt and spun them in his hands as he glared at his second oldest brother threateningly.

This actually shocked the hot-headed, pale green turtle. Mikey hardly ever used violence unless he really wanted something and was mad for it or if he was _super _furious. But despite the shock, Raph gently laid Mona down on her back before he stood back up to face his little brother as he gritted his teeth challengingly before both the youngest and the second eldest Mutant Ninja turtle's began to stare one another down.

Raph broke the rather long and deadly silence "What? No witty remarks? No jokes? Nothin?"

Mike paused for a few moments before he smirked cheekily yet he had fury burning within his eyes as he gave his Sei wielding brother an angry smile "Let's just hope your fat head won't weigh ya down, Bro!"

With that Mikey began to charge towards Raph like an angry bull as he spun his Nunchuck's in his hands at an intense pace and Raph yanked his twin Sei out of his pocket and did the same.

"Be careful, Mike." warned the red wearing turtle threateningly as Mikey was coming closer "Or that big trap of you're's'll get cha in big trouble!"

But as they were about to collide with each other, a very familiar green tail with the yellow underneath whacked both Raph and Mikey backwards and sending them away from each other and making each of them them bump into a tree in the opposite direction.

It turned out that the tail that had broken up the fight belonged to Mona Lisa who threw her hair back and wiped the bangs out of her ocean blue eyes with her good arm and she scolded the two brothers firmly "Grow up you two!"

Both Raph and Mike lifted both their heads to look at Mona who now stood up straight but she was wavering a bit as she tried to keep herself steady.

The lizard girl looked towards Mikey and scolded like a mother scolding her children "Mikey, you shouldn't fight with you're older sibling!"

But she heard and saw Raphael snicker out of the corner of her eye before she asked, not even turning to look at the pale green turtle "Is something FUNNY, Raphael?" inquired Mona Lisa with an evil sounding voice.

Raph looked her deeply in the eye and admittedly, she looked a bit scary but he folded his arms, rolled his eyes to his left and scoffed "Yeah... Da fact dat ya think dat your da boss of me. That'll nevah happen."

Mona Lisa glared coldly at the Pale green turtle before telling him through gritted teeth "Apoligize to Mike now."

Raphael now also gritted his teeth and told her "You ain't da boss of me, Sweet heart." he chuckled tauntingly "Sorry ta break it ta ya but it's a fact."

Mona Lisa walked towards Raph and inquired with a deadly scowl, scrunching up her nose ridge in anger as she spoke "Is that a challenge?"

The red wearing, Pale green turtle confirmed, slowly standing up himself "Oh! ya bet dat is a challenge, Missy!"

Mona Lisa narrowed her eyes dangerously at Raphael and growled at him, gripping tightly on to Raph's plastron with her good arm as she pulled him forwards, making the Sei wielding turtle bend over "Mike may have told you to run, Raph, but at least pride doesn't conquer him."

With that, the lizard girl let go of the red bandanna sporting turtle and walked in between Mikey and Raph before saying, without turning to face either of them "Boys, Since we're being followed we must keep moving and try to find the overs while we're at it."

Mike inquired as he sat up as he squinted his eyes sorely "But, what about the others, Dudette?"

The mutated lizard girl reassured Mike, looking at him with a small smile "Don cha worry, Mike. The others will be just fine."

Mikey then smiled at her while Raph only glared coldly with his muscular arms folded across his plastron.

Raph now didn't feel as angry at Mona anymore as he did Mikey. He didn't know why but he suddenly felt this deep hatred towards his little brother. Could this be...Jealousy?

Honestly he didn't know but the pale green turtle knew that there were other matters to deal with as of right now because he could hear some footsteps coming their way!

Raph gave a whistle as he pressed a finger to his lips and motioning the two other mutants to be quiet and for a few moments they listened.

Very soon, they too heard those heart pounding, stomach twisting footsteps which frightened them all and to confirm their fears, they heard Toby Winters giving his troops orders not too far from where they were standing "Those freaks have _got_ to be here somewhere, you fools!" he almost yelled "Find them!"

Without another second to waste, the three mutants turned tail and ran. Again Raph was hesitant to run but this time he didn't need to be persuaded, which was a good thing because just as they left, one of Toby's goons opened the bushes and saw nothing. He shook his head before he walked back to report to his boss.

Whilst on the run, Mona Lisa wasn't talking to Raph and was too busy ignoring him that she didn't notice her sling get caught in a tree branch. She clenched her teeth and pulled as she tried to remove her bad arm from the tightly gripping tree but to no avail.

Lucky for her though, Raphael had looked back and he skidded to a halt. He looked back at Mona Lisa before looking down in deep thought. Even though he really didn't want to speak to her right now, the brooklyn-accented ninja mutant turtle knew he couldnt just leave her to the bad guys. No matter how mad at her he was.

He sighed before he ran back to get her, hearing the muffled voices of Toby and his guards as he did, and tried to get her sling loose.

"Go away!" yelled Mona Lisa as she glared coldly at him "I can take care of myself!"

Raph cocked an eye ridge at her. Was she _really _denying needing help even in the dilemma she was in?

"Yeah, sure." Raph told her sarcastically "Whatevah the lady wants."

Mona glared at Raphael before trying to remove her arm from the sling but that piece of Raph's bandanna kept it in place and she wriggled it, causing a loud crack to sound from her upper arm. She yelped in pain.

"Mona Lisa, don't ya dare move dat arm!" Raphael ordered firmly while he too tried to pull the mutated lizard free from the branch.

But, obviously, the lizard girl wouldn't listen to him and tried to move her arm again but this ended horribly since her arm cracked again. This time, sounding much worse.

She yelped a second time, her arm giving her agony and she knew deep down that the Sei-wielding turtle was right but she wouldn't admit it openly. Instead she just nodded once at him, giving Raph the signal.

Raphael pulled on Mona's shoulders, trying to get away as Winters and his armed forces were getting closer.

After a moment or two of more pulling, Mona finally got free of the tree's hold on her and Raph picked her up and held her bridal style before he ran forwards where Mike ran forwards and within seconds, they caught up with Mike who extended his leg out for his second oldest brother and tripped him up. Raph looked up, still holding Mona who had the exact same look on her mug, and demanded "What da Shell, Mikey!"

Michaelangelo just pointed forwards and Raph and Mona looked forwards too and saw that once again, they were meeting the big bad river. It was violently rushing pass the three mutants. This scared all three of them but not as much as the fact that Toby and his colonies were right behind them!

Raphael stood up while he looked at the river and so did Mona Lisa and he urgently looked around in a panic "What do we do?" he asked, looking around as quick as he could for an answer.

Suddenly the youngest teenage mutant ninja turtle noticed the the tree trunks had very sturdy yet very easy wood to break off of them. He ran over to one of these trees and yanked off a large chunk and holding it under his elbow. He smirked in a mischievous way and wagged his eye ridges.

Raph knew that look. It was the look Mike got whenever he had a stupid yet working plan. He cringed and asked him cautiously and slowly "Mikey...? What are ya plannin'?"

Soon, Raph, Mikey and Mona Lisa were each on a rather big peice of bark, using them as surf boards on the rushing waters. Raphael was screaming as as tried to hold on to his board, grabbing on for dear life. He wasn't used to skateboarding but he was used to roller skating and this was ridiculous!

You see, Each of the turtles have their own sport equipment and would have a race each and every Thursday to keep up some muscular exercise. Raphael used Roller skates (and ice skates and even his motorbike sometimes but only for special occasions). Michaelangelo used a skateboard (as if this wasn't obvious, or a snowboard). Donatello would use a scooter (or a motorized sled for comforting reasons) and Leonardo would use a bike. The turtles' had to stop this hobby when Leo had left for Latin America.

Anyways, Mikey yelled as he smiled widely, keeping both feet firmly upon the wood and wave riding and using the waves to do loop-de-loops, flips and jumping over them "DOES THIS ANSWER YOU'RE QUESTION, BRO!?"

Mona Lisa, however, was actually coping with this quite well. Despite the fact that she never surfed before, she wasn't screaming but she was hanging on tightly by planting her turtle-like feet firmly on the make-shift board. She gritted her teeth a little and tried to focus on the raging river. No matter how scared she was at the moment, it doesn't beat prison.

(Hang on by Smash mouth)

Things are getting weird, things are getting tough  
Nothing's making sense but you keep on looking up.

Michaelangelo peaked over his shoulder and smirked at the sight of his new friend and his second oldest brother looking like surfing is a death sentence. He loved showing off and would get _every _opportunity to show. He was just immature like that he guessed. Without another second to spare, Mikey steered his board towards a wave and did a hang five before he got back on his feet.

They tell you to be true, you're trying every day  
You keep it on the real, still you gotta find a way.

To make your mama happy, to make your papa proud  
You gotta turn it up but all you hear is turn it down.

Raphael yelled, almost forgetting his fright but he was still quite scared "Show off!" this made Mike pleased but then he decided to try and teach his second oldest brother how to surf. He instructed his paranoid red mask bearing turtle "Raph! Ya just need to stand up and let loose!" The pale green turtle was so scared that he felt himself grab on to something. Something rather slimy.

He found that he actually grabbed tight to Mona Lisa's tail and the female lizard snarled before using her tail to repeatedly slap him in the face by wagging the end which he held on to from side to side quickly.

"Wait! What?!" exclaimed Raphael in disbelief as his golden brown eyes widened. He never surfed before and if he fell into the river, he would probably drown despite his great swimming abilities. The strong, rather violent turtle looked down at the rushing river but he also looked at his reflection. He looked so scared and like a whining cry-baby. Mikey must be enjoying every moment of his fear and when he looked up to see if his youngest brother was laughing tauntingly but, to his amazement, Mike was smiling at him with trust and confidence. Raphael closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he decided to do as he was instructed.

With slight difficulty, The Sei-wielding turtle did a back flip on to his feet and tried to calm down as he was beginning to slip but he still kept his feet firmly on the bark. He bit his bottom lip as the water was nearing his feet and by his left side, his golden brown eyes locked upon guards who were surprisingly fast for regular human's. The second oldest of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle's knew he had to speed up despite the consequences'.

So gather round I'm here to say  
You'll never make everybody's day  
But while you're around you might as well  
Catch the tiger by his tail

Raphael held his arms out to the side before he clenched his tri fingered-hands before letting a small smile twitch across his lips. Secretly this was starting to enjoy this and as he caught up to Mike, the orange clad turtle smiled at him "Thats it!" he encouraged with an impressed look. He then smiled with a challenging glint in his baby blue eyes "Try this, Dude!" he exclaimed as he used his makeshift board to glide on the water along the side the lapping waves of the furious river. Raph smirked cheekily and exclaimed "Oh it's on!" before he did almost exactly what Mike did. Give or take some minor mishaps.

And hang on hang on hang on  
Everybody just  
Get on get on get on get started  
Just go on go on go on  
Everybody just hang on

"Good job, Dude!" praised Mike while giving his brother a thumbs up and a wink and the red wearing turtle smiled back at his baby brother and then Mikey looked ahead and looked fearful and this made Raph looked ahead too followed by Mona Lisa and they were very scared now. They were heading for a waterfall. A BIG one! Raph began to scream in fright and his golden brown eyes widened to the size of dinner plates while his pupils shrunk into small dots but he, Mike and Mona all braced themselves for the waterfall but Mike had a trick up his sleeve.

Sometimes I wanna cry and throw the towel in  
They try to beat me down but I'll take it on the chin.  
And everywhere I go the people are the same  
They just wanna know that everything will be OK  
Things are getting rough, turn it back around  
You gotta turn it up when they tell you tone it down

In slow motion, as they were just going off the waterfall, Mikey threw his surf board up into the air, just above his plastron and made a peace sign before he threw the board underneath his shell. He then began to curl into a ball and he began to spin downwards as he and his board fell into the bottom of the waterfall. Luckily there were no sharp rocks at the bottom and he landed perfectly on his surf board and into the clean blue water, the sunset's raidient background beginning to shine around him. Raphael and Mona Lisa were next to fall just as awesomely but instead of landing perfectly into the water, Mona panicked at the last second and accidently coiled her tail around the pale green turtle's belt and instead Raphael and Mona Lisa fell deep inside the river but, fortunately for them, the Sun's rays reflecting in the water and the sun itself acting as a spotlight for them actually created a rather romantic scene for them.

The slow motion ended and Raph and the female lizard mutant looked deep into each other's eyes and felt their arms lock around each other's neck and their breathing became slow and steady as they become lost within each other, slowly spinning. They began to lean towards one another, puckering their lips slightly as their eyes were closing but a flash had interrupted this and both mutant's let their heads back away abruptly as theylooked up and saw Mikey holding a water proof camera as he smiled cheekily.

So gather round I'm here to say  
You'll never make everybody's day  
But while you're around you might as well  
Catch the tiger by his tail

The rather violent turtle who wore the red mask sent Mike a narrowed-eyed glare before he held up a fist while an evil smirk had slowly made itself onto his lips, bubbles blowing out as his smirk had appeared. He was planning on pummeling his little brother for that laugh attack yesterday. Mike had saw this evil look make it to his second oldest brother's facial expression and opened his mouth to scream like a girl but when he did, bubbles escaped from his mouth and he swam for dear life.

And hang on hang on hang on  
Everybody just  
Get on get on get on get started  
Just go on go on go on  
Everybody just hang on

Raph wagged his eye ridges as he extended a three-fingered hand for Mona's slim, webbed one and took it before they both began to swim back up to the surface. When they took their breath's for air, the three looked at the top of the waterfall to find the guards and Toby all yelling in frustration and Mona, Mike and Raphael all cheered in victory, jumping whilst in the calm, crystal blue waters and Raph and Mike high-threed each other happily and then the pale green turtle went to celebrate with Mona Lisa but he found that his nose ridge touched with hers and they looked at each other in shock before they both pulled away just as quick. Raph rubbing the side of his neck and Mona rubbing her shoulder awkwardly.

And hang on hang on hang on  
Everybody just  
Get on get on get on get started  
Just go on go on go on  
just hang on...

Without another second to waste, the three mutant's swam forwards as the now calm streams, gently flowed and began to take the three mutant's towards the nearest small city but as they were swimming, Raph looked towards Mona Lisa who was currently jumping in and out of the water in a dolphin-like manner and he felt this warm, fuzzy feeling on the inside of him. It made him smile at her warmly as he sent her a loving sideways glare which nobody had noticed. Or so he though.

But the dark truth was that those hunters would still be after them, no matter where they go. No matter what they do. They _will _find them.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. I hope you guys look at it and I really hope to see reviews if it's alright with you. It took some time to plan this chapter out and I thought there needed to be at least a touch of Mikey-ness. Recap, I hope you liked. Also do you guys think Raph may be getting jealous? **

**Have a good afternoon.**


	10. Another nightmare

**Disclaimer: I would never own the Teenage mutant ninja Turtles since all rights belong to Kevin Eastman.**

**Rise of the mutants.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Another nightmare.

Raph, Mike and Mona Lisa all stumbled on to dry land as the heaviness of the river's water was weighing heavily as it added to their own body weight. They each panted tiredly as the bottom of their reptilian/humanoid feet touched the wet sand of the dry shore they washed upon.

The 3 anthropomorphic Reptiles all collapsed as they tried to catch their breath for a brief moment. They all felt so cold and so weak from swimming for 2 and a half hours. It was pretty much nightfall now and the sky was a beautiful mix of orange and navy blue and the stars were just beginning to show.

Very soon, however, Raphael, Mona and Mikey all knew they had to start moving again because if they stayed much longer, those ruthless hunters would catch up! They slowly got up to their feet one-by-one before they rushed out of the area and towards the jungles once again before they found that just beyond the bushes they stood behind, the small town of Perquín & Mozote stood from afar, shadowed from the naked eye but the lizard girl and the two mutant ninja turtle's saw a jeep driving through arch which marked the town exit and Raphael grinned evilly as an idea came to mind.

The jeep's driver, a man looking to be in his 40's, could've sworn he felt the load his jeep was carrying grow heavier as the Jeep tipped a bit at the back momentarily before returning to normal. The man scratched his head in confusion as he peaked in the small top mirror to look at the load inside the back which was covered by a sand-colored drape that was tied by ropes at the side so it wouldn't fall off during the ride. When the man found nothing, he shrugged it off and decided that was just his imagination playing up on him.

But little did the driver know that underneath, he had 3 rather unusual stowaways who were desperately hanging on. Raphael grasped one of the pipes which were under the car as he covered his youngest brother's mouth to prevent him from making any noise while Mona was also hanging on as she was shifting her eyes constantly in order to check if anyone had noticed their presence and when she knew the coast was clear, she praised Raph "This was a well-thought out plan, Raphael!"

If turtle's could blush, Raph would've been doing so at that moment as he looked up skywards and said modestly with a smile "Well, I wouldn't say dat. I mean, Sure I'm pretty smart but y'know..."

While Raph was trying to impress Mona, Mikey rolled his eyes in a way that said 'Oh brother' and he even muffled it whilst his older brother had his tree-fingered hand over his mouth but this was rewarded by a whack upside the head from Raphael, even though he was busy trying to make himself look good.

Very soon, tough, The moon came rising up and the moonlight somehow made all three mutant's very tired. It was as if the moon had some kind of hold on them and was wanting them to fall asleep. The pale green, red wearing turtle knew he couldn't fall asleep because if he were to do so, he would let go of the car and cause the other's to fall off with him.

No matter how hard he tried to keep them open though, Raphael felt his eyes droop, the sound of the rumbling of the jeep moving over the dirt path's small bumps lulling him to sleep, and he soon fell deeply unconscious as sleep was taking over his whole body.

Raphael found himself circling his big brother, Leonardo, in the pounding rain at the cover of a stormy night, on the exact same place he and Leo first fought for real. The sky was a blackish-grey as storm clouds were everywhere. They were on a random apartment roof that looked really small and there were no fire escapes, barely no space and no leveridge. A fight to the finish indeed.

Fright flashed in the hot-headed mutant's golden brown eyes and he had a scared frown on his face. He was actually himself this time, instead of the Nightwatcher, but he was staring at Leonardo who was looking at him viciously as he held his Katanna, ready to attack him.

Raph asked his big brother "L-Leo? What's goin on? Where's Mona and Mike!?" he quickly took out his twin Sai from his belt just in case as fear gripped on to his heart and mind as he continued to circle his big brother in a western-type style.

Leo just glared at him before leaping towards his younger brother with his Katana trying to strike him but Raphael quickly ran out of the way in order to avoid becoming a turtle skewer. As Leo made another lunge towards him, Raph braced himself and dodged This and made Leo run smack into a satellite pole.

"Ya know, Nightwatcher." panted Leo in a deep, dark tone of voice as he backed up and made his way towards his younger bro "You may have been a thorn on my side for the last 19 years but ya still kept some of those moves."

Raphael was majorly confused. Why was he calling him the Nightwatcher? He of all People (or Turtles) should know that he was _done _with that title! Even though Leonardo would never say something like that, it still stung him to the very core.

The blue wearing turtle decided to strike again but Raphael was prepared again and held his twin sai in front of him and blocked the attack but even though he attacked first, the Katana was inches away from his eyeball and Raph's fork-like weapons were the only things keeping that sword from poking his eye out. He gritted his teeth fearfully as he used all his strength to push Leo off of him and Leonardo jumped back and landed on his feet.

"Leo! It's me, Raphael!" exclaimed Raph as he tried to get his big brother to stop attacking him but to no avail. Leo just growled menacingly as he ran forwards and began a slicing fury, with a flash of lightning in the background "I can't believe you!" He began to shout "You hurt thousands of people! You destroyed or Lair and revealed our secret to the world!"

He pinned his younger brother down and pressed one sword to his neck, almost moments away from slicing it off "AND YOU KILLED MASTER SPLINTER!"

Raphael was mortified when he heard that last statement. He _killed _Master Splinter!? He gasped before he lifted both his legs and used both of them to kick Leo off him and Leonardo was sent flying backwards into a brick wall and he slid downwards whilst moaning in pain. Raph walked forward cautiously as he didn't want Leo attacking him again. The rain made the roof a bit slippery so he found it a tiny bit hard to move without slipping but that didn't matter to him at that moment.

Leo lifted his head and shook it dizzily before he looked at Raph, who dropped his sai at the sight of Leo's helplessness, weakly He gritted his teeth and narrowed his hazel brown eyes into slits before ordering him "Finish me, Nightwatcher." He panted "Finish me like ya did to the others and do it like the monster you really are."

Raph was shocked. He killed the other's too!? He lowered his head shamefully and turned his head to the left and looked to the floor, away from Leo's disappointed gaze. He felt really low now. What could've made him do all these mean things? Why would he kill his family and friends? He turned to face Leo again but this time to try and reason with him.

"I ain't the Nightwatcher." Raphael told Leo "I'm Raphael. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle. Son of Hamato Splintah." Leo looked up and watched his younger brother warily. Raph smiled and walked towards him and told him as he knelt down and held out a hand for Leonardo to take "And I'm your bro."

Raphael could see a flash of hope inside Leo's eyes but only for a moment as the Katanna-wielding ninja turtle jumped up and told him angrily, his Sword held back as he got ready to finish his helpless prey "Nice apology, little brother." He snipped viciously "But apologies don't get our family back!"

Without another second to respond, he could've sworn Leo finished him off just like that. Raph shot up in alarm as he screamed and his Golden brown eyes were as wide as dinner plates. He was panicking and flailing so much that he felt strong arms restrain him and voices were shouting for him to calm down and relax.

It took a few moments but the dark green turtle calmed himself enough to discover that those voices belonged to Mikey and Mona Lisa. Raph panted fearfully as he looked around to find that they were no longer underneath the jeep like they were previously, but instead in a jungle clearing.

"It's okay, Raphael...Calm down..." Mona told the worried and scared hot-headed humanoid reptile but he just backed away from her comforting touch and asked in true alarm "Wh-What happened!? Where are we?!" Mona replied, feeling a bit disconcerted of the sai-weilding turtle's outbursts "You were yelling and screaming in you're sleep while we were hanging on to the jeep but you were attracting too much attention for the driver so Mikey and I rushed you here."

Raphael didnt know what to do but he knew what he thought. He told both mutant's "Stay away! I'm a..." Raph got up, covering his face with one arm before rushing away into the bushes "A MONSTA!"

Mona Lisa's face softened as sorrow filled her heart. That turtle may be a complete hard case but under all that muscle seemed to be a lonely, empty shell. She looked at Mike before asking the youngest turtle, who looked equally concerned "Whats wrong with him?"

Mikey shrugged as he replied, himself not knowing what was the matter with his big brother "Beats me..."

* * *

Raphael sighed longingly as he brought his muscular legs up to his plastron and hugged them tightly as he stared up at the moon while he sat on the cliff of a rocky bluff. He really missed the way life used to be. When he and his bro's would run and jump across rooftops to train.

He watched the moon glow its normal silvery-white and the stars twinkle in the navy blue sky as the thought of Master Splinter burned within his mind, making his heart ache. It may have been a day since Master Splinter had disappeared but it already felt like a lifetime. The turtles had _never _been separated before. Yes when they were sick they would leave that sick turtle behind but they hadn't ever been away from each other for this long before. It made Raph feel...empty.

He also feared about becoming the monster who would show himself constantly within his nightmares. What if he had actually killed his family and revealed the secret of his familie's existence to the world? What then? The thought of it all made the poor hot-headed turtle's eyes close and leak tears shamefully.

Suddenly Raph wiped his arm across his face to dry the tears as he turned his head to peak over his shoulder behind him as he heard some foot steps come towards him. He gritted his teeth before he reached his hands to his Sai and stood up within a second before he waited for his unexpected pray to make a move. His eyes shifted cautiously as he tried to spot his enemy.

After seconds of painfully long waiting, some familiar looking eyes revealed themselves and it turned out that the figure was in fact hanging upside down, clinging tightly to the hard stone on the ceiling above the rocky bluff. Raphael twirled his sai in each hand, beckoning the enemy to come forwards and then a very familiar, feminine American accented voice reassured him "Don't worry, tiger. It's just me."

With that, an all too familiar lizard girl revealed herself and dropped down from the ceiling and landed on all fours before standing up like a professional.

The dark green turtle was impressed as his mouth hung open slightly and his eyes were as wide as saucers and his pupils were now small dots. '_Wow she has some moves' _he thought as he tried not to say that out loud.

Mona whipped her hair back and the bangs which were covering her eyes just mere moments ago flew back also and she smiled at Raph. "Enjoying the view? I never thought someone like you could be so..." She walked close to him and stoked her tail across Raphael's nose ridge as she walked around and behind him "..Sensitive."

The red wearing turtle wriggled his beak to recover from the sudden tickle from the female lizard's tail and scoffed "Me? Sensitive? Pffft, Yeah right."

Mona Lisa then decided to have some fun. She decided to do a dare on him and she pointed upwards to the ceiling "Oh yeah? Try and climb on the ceiling like I just did." she told him challengingly.

Raph gulped a little. It may have been easy for her because she was a lizard and he was a turtle. _she _had webbed fingers and _he _didn't. But after mulling it over, he decided to give it a try anyway because if he miraculously did it then he would actually impress her and plus, this could be as easy as Ninja training. He nodded before he attempted to climb up the walls of the rocky bluff, just barely hanging on and he strained and grunted as he tried to climb to the ceiling, panting as if he was a train blowing smoke.

This amused the lizard girl to no end as she knew that Raph was doing it all wrong. His right leg was dangling down while his left leg was barely latching on to the ceiling while his three-fingered hands were gripping on to some spikes which were randomly there. She wondered _how _he was still on the ceiling at the moment.

Raph clenched his teeth as he tried to stay onto the ceiling and he was just about to slip and let go and when he accidently did, he shut his eyes tightly as he braced himself for the painful impact but after a few moments, he realized that he hadn't fallen like he should have.

He opened his golden brown eyes and saw that Mona Lisa had climbed on the ceiling beside him and held him there. He was majorly confused. As he looked at Mona, she seemed to be smiling at him in a kind, gentle manner.

Whilst the brown-haired lizard had reached and over and placed one hand on top of the red banded turtle's own, she moved them to the correct places so he could independently hold on but this was rather though since unlike her, he didn't have webbed fingers nor did he have all five fingers.

Despite this flaw, however, Raphael was now holding on to the ceiling on his own. "Woah..." exclaimed the hot tempered turtle in awe as he stared at the moon but he subconsciously felt his hand release it's grip from the rocky bluff and it slowly made its own way to Mona's own good hand and it slowly sat upon the small slim hand as both mutant reptiles looked at the moon with curiousity and interest. It was as if the moon was putting both Raph and Mona Lisa into a love-struck trance.

But the nice moment wasn't able to last as long as they both had hoped since Raphael's weight and lack of grip had begun to take its toll and Raph let go before tumbling down and falling on his back and this had made Mona go down with him as he was holding her hand and she fell frontwards right on his plastron and their nose's touched.

The red banded turtle and the pink wearing lizard stared at one another for a long time as they got lost within each other. Raphael couldn't explain it. If he was in close contact with her then his breathing would go slow, as would his pulse, and his heart would throb inside his chest. He didn't know what this was but he felt...Happy by her presence.

Mona quickly pushed herself up against the sai-wielding turtle's plastron and stood up to her feet and rubbed her sling awkwardly while Raph looked down at the floor and shuffled his three-toed foot nervously.

Neither of them wanted to admit it but they kind of felt something towards each other, despite the short time they spent together and the arguement they had earlier that day, they felt fuzzy and warm to one another...But alas, they needed to spend more time together in order to see if they truly belong together.

Mona Lisa told Raph "C'mon, big boy." she turned and walked back towards the jungles before she found an old tree which stood in the mere corner of the bluff and she wrapped and coiled her tail around a single, sturdy branch before she hung upside down, much like an opossum.

"Ok. What is da thing wit you hangin' upside down?" asked Raph in a joking manner as he tried to hide the fact that he was impressed but his voice betraying him.

Mona replied tiredly as she yawned and rubbed her eyes with her good arm while her slinged arm stayed still "I...Was trained by one of the mutants in captivity, named Oswald opossum, to hang upside down to keep myself from the eye of prey."

The dark green turtle nodded with a small smile as his eyes drooped as he began to lay down on his plastron to sleep "...Cool..."

Raph suddenly saw his Sai thrown to him and he lifted his head in alarm, his golden brown eyes wide with shock and his mouth agape as he heard Mona's voice say rather teasingly "Here. Ya dropped these."

Raphael rolled his eyes before he settled his head down by placing his chin on the rock-hard ground while the rest of his body curled up around him. He knew that Mona actually took them whilst he wasn't looking but he didn't want to say it because he didn't want to disturb her and he had to hand it to her. The mutated lizard was handling the fact that her arm was broken really well. Don had told him and Mike that she would probably go stir crazy with that thing but somehow, she was as calm as the wind that blows free.

He closed his eyes to go to sleep and soon drifted off and when he did, A familiar, orange loving turtle poked his head out curiously from behind a tree with a gentle smile spread across his lips while his eye lids were drooping slightly.

Mike, clutching his bright blue baby blankie which he slept with each and every night, walked forwards before he laid down next to his older brother and huddled up close to him before he too drifted off to sleep but Raph smiled in his sleep as he felt his baby brother's presence.

Normally, he would beat the shell out of the blue-eyed humanoid turtle but he decided to let it slide since they have been through shell of a _lot _today.

* * *

**End of this chapter guys! I hope you liked it and I hope you liked the brotherly fluff at the end. Seriously, what do you think of this? I am also a bit sad since I'm not getting many reviews. **

**I just love reviews, nice ones especially, and when I look at many other stories, I notice that they have many more so I am going to ask this, and put this on a poll, but What can I do to make this better? I need to know. Please tell me.**


	11. Splinter's Trek

**Disclaimer: I would never own the Teenage mutant ninja Turtles since all rights belong to Kevin Eastman.**

**Rise of the mutants.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Splinter's trek.

The elderly humanoid rat was panting slightly from the thiness of the air as he was walking on the cliffs of the Moutains of Latin America, his golden brown fur blowing in the gentle breeze which blew in his face and muzzle. He may have been old but that did not mean he was slow and he also knew some shortcuts.

As he had hoped, Splinter had indeed managed to obtain a cloak back in New York City at a local stall by a Parshly Blind man who had even given him one that fitted his personality like a glove. The cloak was the kind of blue that matched with Leonardo's blue mask while the inside of it was a golden yellow with a shiny fabric. It had the symbol of Yin and Yang on the bottom left of the cloak and on the other side had a violet Chinese dragon.

The cloak looked pretty old and ancient but he _adored _it with true admire.

Whilst he walked with his walking stick, Splinter grieved over the fact thay he had to leave his sons alone and they were willing to search all over the world for him.

Guilt stricken his heart as he remembered seeing his oldest adopted son struggling at the river and he had to use meditation in order to contact him and save his soul that was giving out as well as his physical being. He also felt some kind of emotion coming from Raphael and it was one that he rarely felt. Fear.

Even as a young tot, Raphael was never afraid of anything. Not even of insects, or he tried not to be afraid of them anyway, and the fact that he was afraid gave two emotions to Splinter at once. One was relief whilst the other was shame.

The old rat was relieved that his second oldest adopted son was finally showing he had a heart, but he knew that anyway, while he was ashamed of the fact that he had to go at the time he needed him most. Even though he hated doing this, Splinter knew that he had to do this for the sake of his family.

Yet how the Shredder had survived a shipwreck like that was beyond his seemingly boundless rope of knowledge.

**Flashback**

* * *

The five mutants and the mad man wearing metal we're all out in sea, trying their best not to slip off of the massive boat as the waves were rapidly rocking the ship, the thunder storm was smashing the skies and the rain was hammering down hard.

The Turtles and Splinter had found out that Shredder was planing on bombing the island of Japan and was going to try blowing it up to gain fame across the globe. Karai was against this plan from the start and tried to rebel but she was no match for the Shredder yet the Turtles and Splinter had easily snuck their way on board the big black ship and were now all battling for their lives while they were all trying to escape the sharp blades of the Shredder's gauntlet.

As lightning flashed in the black-grey clouded sky as rain was smashing down hard, Leonardo and Donatello were doing a duo effort while doing a Katana-Bo staff combination in front of the Shredder while Raph and Mike were doing their own combo with Sai and Nunchuck's from behind.

Splinter was in the corner meditating hardly, trying to both not slip off the boat and tap into the Shredder's mind and battle him on a more mystic plain.

"_Raph_!" Leo yelled to his younger brother as he looked doged the Shredder's razor sharp gauntlet 3 times.

"_Wat is it, Leo!?_" asked Raph as he was also dodging the mad man wearing metal's attacks "_But please hurry 'cause I don' wanna be a Turtle-Kabob_!"

The Shredder glared coldly at his arch, anthropomorphic animal enemies as he still tried to get his right arm, the arm which held his gauntlet, to slice his arch enemies. His hazel brown irised eyes were blood shot, his eyebrows were a mix of dark auburn and grey and he growled underneath his breath as the dark, cold salty sea air filled his nostrils and lungs.

While he heard his brother's discussing something in the background, Don quickly thinking, looked at his oldest brother's Katana for a long time before an idea came to his mind, almost like it had snapped itself in there as he seemed lost in a daze within the sword.

"_Raph, I need you to get Master Splinter and everyone else off the boat while I get Shred-head to the port vow and use the bomb to finish him once and fer all, Taking me with it!_" ordered Leo as he pressed his Katanna blades against Shredder's gauntlets, trying to push them away as hard as he could, gritting his teeth as he done so and tried to withstand both that and the seriously hammering rain which pounded against his tough, bright green skin.

Raphael could barely believe his ear holes. Did Leo seriously suggest killing himself!? The dark green skinned mutant turtle could've sworn he felt his heart sink into his stomach and started hammering harder then the rain itself.

It was true. Just before this battle had taken place, Donnie had set a ticking time bomb on the front Port and set it for 10 minutes. This battle lasted about 5 minutes, meaning 5 more minutes remained until the entire boad exploded.

"_Wha-WAT_!?" exclaimed the Red wearing turtle as he now wore a clearly hurt expression on his facial features. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Was his big brother really risking his own life for his family members? For Japan? For the entire world?

"_Leo, ya sure_?" Asked Mikey in fear as he gripped tightly to the Shredder's shoulder in order to weigh him down which was somewhat working. Fear flashed in his bright blue eyes as a sad, increasingly scared frown had just marred across his lips.

Splinter meanwhile had shot open his eyes whilst still in a meditation pose and total rage flared its way through his entire body and in one swift movement, The elderly rat took out his stick and jumped into the air before kicking the Shredder in the face, knocking Michaelangelo down with him but he was unharmed, and making the metal helmet he wore slide off his face and towards the edge but luckily, one of the bars used to support people and prevent them falling in, had kept it at bay and prevented it from falling into the ocean.

The man covered his face as it was just too scar-ridden, too wounded for the naked eye to even look at and Shredder reached over to grab his helmet but was stopped by a familiar, claw-like foot. The Shredder glanced up weakly to see that it was Splinter who had stopped his hand from reaching the accursed helmet.

"_No more shall you take away members of the Hammoto family, Oroku Saki. For years, you have savagely assassinated innocent mercenaries. You have caused nothing but misery for the world for years but no more._" Growled the humanoid rat whose grey fur blew all over the place in the stormy wind and so did his red, Japanese robes.

But the Shredder had another trick up his sleeve. With one swift move, Oroku Saki swiped his gauntlet and pressed it to the elderly rat's neck. Splinter gritted his teeth as he felt the sharp blades of the gauntlet very nearly pierce into his white, fluffy neck.

"_MASTER SPLINTER_!" yelled Leo, Mikey and Raph at the exact same time. All three of them panic stricken and feeling sick to the stomach at what they saw. All eyes were wide and flashes of worry were inside them all and Mikey's teeth were chattering in fear as he got up to join his older brothers in a small hug while Leo and Raph had gritted their teeth in deep panic.

Donnie saw Master Splinter's position also and he gasped "_No_!" he said quickly in a whisper before he looked towards the port in front of him, his tung sticking out of the side of his mouth as he concentrated deeply, grabbing one of Leo's Katanna in his hand while his oldest bro was distracted and then he aimed.

He breathed slowly, in and out. In and out. The purple bandanna wearing, Olive skinned turtle opened his chocolate brown eyes in a mix of determination and rage as he wrinkled his aridged nose in anger before he threw the Katana at the small, Granade like bomb which stood just yards away like a javelin and as it flew in the air, it felt as if it was all going in slow motion for Donatello. He bit his bottom lip and crossed his two fingers while sweat dropped down his face in utter tension.

The other three turtles had looked behind them to see what was going on and were all amazed to see that Don had somehow taken one of Leo's Katanna and was throwing it at the bomb and their hearts all paused as they too felt the tension of what was about to happen.

Shredder and Splinter were also looking at Don's brave and noble act. Everyone knew what would happen if one single disturbance were to happen to that bomb and it frightened them all, especially Shredder.

While Shredder was distracted, also in slow motion, Splinter kicked the metal man back in order to get him off his neck, literally. The man was sent flying backwards into a door and into a nearby cabin and was knocked out as he hit the wall in between the bottom of a bunk bed.

The Japanese anthropomorphic rat with golden brown fur grasped his neck in pain with a clawed hand as the Shredder's gauntlet only pierced into his neck slightly, leaving two tiny bleeding dots at the front of his neck.

Splinter looked on at the Katana his eldest son usually wielded and looked in utter amazement as he saw the blade hit straight into the screen of the bomb and suddenly a computerized voice announced "Bomb time changed to: 1 minute."

The five mutants wavered slightly as they felt the boat smash right into something and it shook. "_Dudes! We need ta go. Now_!" yelled Mikey to his brothers and adopted father with dead seriousness in his voice, no funniness. Nothing.

The three Turtles nodded in agreement before Raph ran over to Master Splinter before he squinted his eyes and noticed the very slight bleeding on Splinter's neck. "_Mastah Splintah, Your wounded_!" exclaimed the Dark green turtle in alarm as he scooped up the old Rat in his arms and carried him Bridal style.

When they heard their hot-headed brother yell, the three other mutant turtles ran to Raphael and Splinter and Donnie checked on his Master's bleeding neck and he announced "_It's a very small cut. Not very deep_."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief but then Don spoke again "_But sadly if sea water gets into Sensei's cuts, they could get infected and he could get a severe case of Vibrio vulnificus, a severe disease which can cause puking, Diarrhea and other serious symptoms_!"

The remaining 3 turtles gasped before Leo had an idea. He gently reached at one of the tails of his soaking blue headband before tearing off a peice and gently, and neatly, folding it into a tiny rectangle before placing it over Splinter's cuts and as he held it there with one hand while he requested hurriedly "_Guys, have any tape on you_?"

Mikey checked his belt and opened it up enough to stretch from his waist and shook his head "_Nada_." he replied, his surfer dude accent regaining his joker side.

Raph also looked down at his belt, whilst holding the injured rat, and found nothing "_Nope_." he answered with his eye ridges furrowed in worry.

Don however did have some tape. He reached into his satchel back and reached inside it, digging inside quickly before he quickly handed the roll of sticky tale to Leonardo who gladly accepted it.

The oldest of the Mutant Ninja turtles quickly stretched out a long enough peice before gnawing on it and it came off immediately so he was able to stick it on Splinter's cut to prevent it from water. You see, like sponges, the turtles Bandannas were water absorbent so they couldn't get water in their eyes as they swam or something.

Suddenly the bomb's male machine voice called out "40 seconds until initiation."

The humanoid Turtle's and rat all knew that if they did not flee now then it would be over for them all!

Raph held his breath, while Splinter held his, before jumping off the boat and into the super wavey ocean and Mike, Don and Leo were also about to exit but they were stopped by Shredder who threatened "_You think you have won!?_" he laughed manically "_You have won **NOTHING**_!"

Mikey rolled his eyes before pointing out with a smirk before running away with Leo and Don "_Heh. Don't be too sure_."

Shredder looked behind him to see what Michaelangelo meant and saw that he was stuck in between the bunkbed's metal while his gauntlet was stuck up in the air, tightly secure by a mattress. This was one of those times when the Shredder wished he hadn't wore so much metal.

"_NOOOOOOOOO!_" yelled the Shredder as the ship exploded into a firey, massive explosion while the turtles and Master Splinter were being swept away from the big bang by the black-dark blue waves while the rain continued to hammer down upon them.

They all wore looks of both relief and loss on each of their faces. The mutants were relived that it was finally over, their war with the Shredder, but they also mourned a little. The Shredder had been a huge part of their lives and now they all pretty much had no really _big _challenge. No massive goal in life.

They all watched the explosion for a long time but while they watched, Splinter looked over at Donnie who had this look of thirst for Revenge. It was a look which Splinter always feared and he hoped never to see it again. But now... He was witnessing this nightmare all over again.

* * *

**End of Flashback.**

Splinter looked down in deep thought as he remembered the Shredder's defeat and he remembered that shortly afterwards, Leo was going through the motions a little so Splinter sent him away for training with the Ancient one in South America.

He thought that protecting others would shape him back up again and his theory was proven correct. Leo did return to his old self and Raphael had gone rouge, Donatello became severely dull and picky on fighting with anybody and Michaelangelo had lost most of that fun-loving spark he had inside him for a while.

It was painful to watch but after the battle of Yoatl, everything had pretty much returned to normal...Not for long unfortunately. Donatello was still a bit evil and so unlike himself and it was deeply concerning.

After snapping himself out of his trance, Splinter continued his long trek up the mountain and very soon, he could barely breathe since he was so high.

Master Splinter was now struggling with each step he took, his knees wobbling as he was having trouble standing his own body weight from the lack of Oxygen. The wheezes the elderly rat was breathing sounded painful and kind of like blowing lowly in a harmonica. The breeze blew in his fur still and his cloak too was blowing in the wind.

Just as the Anthropomorphic rat thought he couldn't carry on, a flicker of hope lightened in his weak honey brown eyes as he heard an incredibly familiar voice, in his eyes of course, say to him "Long time no see, Splintah San."

Splinter looked to his right to see a cave where a figure appeared and came out of the shadows of inside the cavern.

The man was really short and quite tubby. He wore a Jingasa Japanese hat and he had some sort of Sumo wrestlers psyche. He wore a Mawashi and he also wore a red sleeveless vest. He had a long beard which was similar to Splinter's own and he also had a Japanese accent, much like Splinter himself. In fact, this person is the only one who knows of his and his son's existence since he knew Splinter before the Turtles were even found.

"Ancient one, my friend." wheezed Splinter as he bowed in a Japanese style in a more 'Im so happy to see you' tone of voice.

Ancient one returned the rat's bow and gestured him to come inside and follow him before walking inside his current cavern home "Home, you must rest if you want to defeat the Shredder once more."

The rather elderly rat paused in his tracks with his mouth slightly agape and his expression shocked and rather blank. How did the Ancient one know of his mission?! He wasn't going to ask but it seemed that the old Japanese man chuckled lightly as he knew what Splinter was about to say "Like You, Splintah San. I have seen your vision and wish to do something about it."

Splinter finally managed to gain control of his limbs and he walked weakly inside the dark cavern and the two figures walked inside, Splinter felt his breathing get easier and easier. It confused him so much of how a simple cave could give you such healing abilities but then he remembered something.

Long ago, the great sage Sakamoto had spoke of an ancient mythical cave which is said to be the nesting place of ancient chinese dragons. No explorer had ever found it and in the end as they decided it was just a myth.

Splinter had also heard that this cave was said to be where the last existing dragon had declared his final resting place and dragons had magical healing powers meaning that anyone who was having trouble breathing, having burning lungs or such would be all gone.

This was the special, unknown gateway to Salvador, Mexico where Splinter was hoping to go and board a ship to Australia and then try and get to Japan or China somehow.

Anyways, as the two walked The Ancient one commented on Splinter's new getup "I like your cloak, Splinah San. It suits the Japanese wiseone's very well and you are defanately wise as they come."

The golden brown furred rat nodded in the Ancient one's direction with a thankful smile "Thank you, Old friend." but just as Splinter could say anymore, the duo had stopped in their tracks as they looked upon a very large dragon statue which laid on the rock solid ground. The dragon looked very ancient and it seemed that before it had passed away, the beast had turned itself to stone and had remained this way all these centuries.

Compared to Splinter, the Ancient one and the dragon, the Dragon was just about the size of a human while the duo seemed more like little mice.

"I have brought you here to rest, my friend. You need all the strength you can get for your journey is far from over." the Ancient one warned as he turned on his feet and pointed towards Splinter, making the rat feel uneasy. True, after the Ancient one had become one of the Ninja Tribunal, he had learned much but now that wisdom was being put to the test.

"We shall meditate for tonight my friend but tomorrow you must go to puerto vallarta port so you may continue your journey to go face to face with the Shredder." announced the Ancient one as he walked into a different tunnel in the caverns.

Splinter followed before he found himself inside a cavern with many, many crystals poking out of the walls. They were so dazzling, so amazing, so glowing with radiance. These crystals were a beautiful turquoise color and they glowed so bright that it was enough to light the area. He found that the Ancient one had already assumed the meditation position and was lost within the mysteryous, wonderful land of the mind.

The humanoid, Japanese rat walked in and sat himself down beside the elderly Japanese man before he too found himself lost within his mind and into a state of painless, amazing slumber.

The next morning, Splinter had bid farewell to his old friend before going off into a cavern which led the way towards the city of Mexico. But as he walked, he sensed something nearby. Something dangerous.

* * *

**Thats the end of this chapter, guys. Sorry if there is so many flashbacks. There won't be any more for awhile so there's more of the story and less flashbacks. Anyways, I am trying my hardest to find time for each story and do them good but I am visiting home right now so I may be a bit more late uploading chapters. **

**BTW, I hope I am improving writing-wise and how did I do Master Splinter and the Ancient one? **

**Please review kindly. Thanks.**

**-Chloemcg.**


	12. Arrival in Perquín & Mozote

**Disclaimer: I would never own the Teenage mutant ninja Turtles since all rights belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird.**

**Rise of the mutants.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Arrival in Perquín & Mozote.

Leonardo used his Katanna to swipe away at the bushes which blocked the way to the town he was protecting a year ago. Donnie was following closely behind and so was Leatherhead but Leo knew that they were close to the small town of Perquín and Mozote because the way was beginning to look familiar to the cloak wearing, sword-wielding humanoid turtle.

Leo peaked over his shoulder to stare at Don and smiled kindly back at him. Donnie was carrying the boy in his arms as he slept soundly, a silent humming escaping the Techno turtle's lips. The team of 3 had been walking for 2 and a half hours and they didn't really have anyway of amusing themselves. They were actually getting pretty close to Perquín & Mozote, though.

Even though the sky was hidden by branches of trees and leaves and other parts of nature, the humanoid reptilian trio could easily see that the sky was now a mix of midnight black and a bright orange, indicating that night was breaking over.

"Donnie?" asked Leo in a whisper, glancing over at the techno turtle with a smile as he spoke. Donatello looked over at his older brother with a small smile and tilted his head as if to ask 'What is it?'.

Leonardo was truly stumped by his younger brother's behavior. It was as if one moment he was totally fine and the next he was in a little mood Mikey dubbed: Shredder mode. As the three Mutants walked through the jungles of Latin America, they realized that Leatherhead was lagging behind and was hanging his head in some sadness as the echoes of what had occurred over those few hours repeated inside his strong mind like a record player.

Leonardo and Don stopped in their tracks and looked back at the depressed humanoid crocodile and Leo asked whilst eyeing Donatello "Can we have some music to make this trip go faster, please?"

Donatello didn't need to be asked twice and he got out his Shell walkie-talkie before pressing a small blue button on the right hand corner and the song '_Blame it on the Pop_ _by DJ Earworm'_ played aloud and within moments, the cheerful song had made the team feel a little bit better about the day's events and now it was nearing nightfall. They soon made it to the town of Perquín and Mozote.

As the disguised Mutants hid in the bushes, Donnie pressed the button again and the music came to abrupt pause before they ducked down while watching the rather peaceful scene from behind a bush. The children played tag with one another and the adults talked amongst themselves while the smell of BBQ wafted through the air and the sound of sizzling sounded loudly.

Leo liked a BBQ just as much as the next Mutant turtle but something felt off...Something was wrong. Suddenly, the piercing sounds of a woman's screams sounded loudly and the 3 mutant's snapped their heads in the direction of the screaming and were horrified to the core to see an innocent woman tied up on a pole on one of the roofs. "MAMA!" exclaimed Antonio as he awoke and broke free from Don's grip and ran out of the bushes in order to see this closer for himself.

"Oh, Shell!" gasped Donatello as he clasped both his three-fingers over his mouth and Leonardo nodded in agreement but then he squinted his eyes to look closer at the terrifying scene but he was shocked when he spotted two Foot Ninja standing beside the captive woman. "Oh, why doesn't this surprise me?" said Leo in more of a statement more then a question before Leatherhead also squinted his eyes before asking as he pointed upwards "Hey, Turtles. Whose that?"

Leonardo and Donatello looked up back at the roof to see who Leatherhead was referring to and was shocked to see Karai walking to the edge of the roof before she announced, her voice piercing through the air like an eagle's screech "Folk of Latin America! My Foot Ninja and I have no quarrel with you and apologize for using you but I have heard tale of one of our toughest enemies coming this way and am using you as bait to lure them to us. Do not take this personally."

Don, Leo and LH felt their hearts jump into their stomachs and pressure weigh upon their muscular shoulders but their eyes all widened at the same time, each wearing the same expressions of: fright, horror and boiling high pressure.

"Let my mother go!" yelled Antonio while fighting back the people who wanted to hold him back and prevent him from speaking in order to save the woman but Karai stared down at the boy before using a single hand motion to signal her Foot ninja and one of the Ninja holding the woman hostage nodded before removing a few Shuriken from his pocket and threw them towards the boy.

As the incoming Shuriken flew inches closer, the boy braced himself for the pain he was about to endure but was surprised when it didn't come and he opened his eyes to see that the Ghost of the jungle had run out in front of him and used his twin Katana to block the Shuriken and protect Antonio from the sharp weapons.

Karai looked surprised as she looked down upon her rival before she leapt down from the building and landed in front of Leonardo. "Leonardo, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Same." said Leo as the both of them began to glare at each other. Donatello and Leatherhead ran behind Leo as Don broke out his Bo staff and twirled it inside his hands before slamming it down on the ground while Leatherhead's pupils turned into narrow slits and his eyes looked more like that of a normal Croc as he growled apprehensively.

Leonardo growled lowly before telling Karai "This is a new low for you, Karai. I can understand taking over the city as a bad thing but hurting kids is just plain dirty."

Karai jumped down from the roof and snatched her Katana (which was strapped to her back like Leonardo's own twin Katana) from behind her back and lifted it above Leo to try and finish him but Leo was quick to react and brought out one of his own Katana to make this a fair fight. The two began to have a sparring match and Donatello and Leatherhead jumped up to the building to try and free the boy's mother. Leatherhead easily swatted one Foot Ninja away with his tail and Don whacked the other Foot ninja with his staff, sending him off the building, to the ground and knocking him out.

Once the two Foot ninja were out for the count, Donnie nodded towards Leatherhead before the two ran towards the tied up woman, whom had by now passed out, before LH used his tail to snap the rope that held the unconscious woman captive and caught her just before she fell off the building. The mutated crocodile smiled at Donatello before making their way down the building while Leatherhead held the captive lady over his shoulder.

While the two smart mutants were scaling the building, Leo had been dodging and ducking the razor sharp blades of Karai's katana. After getting enough time to do it, Leo gotten out his other Katana and he used his two swords to block Karai's attacks. Leonardo winced as he heard the painfully high pitched clang of metal that was heard each time the swords collided with one another.

"Y'know, Karai. You have improved a little and I'll give ya that." admitted Leo as the sparring match continued and the woman's swords but then they locked, giving off an all or nothing signal. The three Katana we're blocking each other and each of the wielders were trembling from the impact given off of the other and Leo gritted his teeth as the memory of Raphael and his fight occurred because the exact same thing happened and it ended up with his katana being snapped in half.

Suddenly, Leonardo shook his head furiously since there was no way he was letting that happen a second time and he jumped up and kicked Karai in the face, knocking her off balance and sending her to the dirt-covered floor.

"But that doesn't mean that I haven't gotten stronger too." Leo added as he looked down upon the defeated Karai before he winked at her and then, The bright green, blue wearing turtle began to walk away as he turned his back to the woman.

Karai seethed furiously. There was no way she was letting Leonardo get away with this. She may have been defeated but she wasn't letting the leader of the Ninja turtles get away with this. The woman swiftly stood up and ran towards Leonardo and was about to stab Leo in the shell.

Donatello saw this and luckily jumped from his position on the building and got in the way of Karai's attack to his oldest brother, using his Bo staff to block the woman's attacks. Leo had looked behind him when he heard Don grunt in anger and was shocked to see him fighting off Karai.

Donatello pushed the leader of the foot clan away and kicked her back with both his feet as he jumped in midair before landing again, also smacking her in the face with his staff.

Karai spat out a tooth and glared at Donatello and the Olive green Techno turtle glared coldly at the woman and clenched his teeth as he felt his mood once again wash up in darkness "Stay. Away. From. My. Brother!" snapped Don as he twirled his Bo staff threateningly in his three-fingered hands and stooped twirling it when the stick was pointing at Karai, who now laid on the floor.

Leo still looked afraid but he managed to gain control of his limbs before he made his way over to Donnie before he rested a hand on his shoulder from behind, causing the purple bandanna wearing turtle to look at him with a stone-faced glare, causing Leonardo to cringe.

"Don, we need to go." said Leo as he tried to persuade his younger ingenius brother but Don just gave him a very cold glare which said 'Stay away from me or I'll kill you' and Leonardo backed away slowly so he wouldn't rile up the Olive green turtle more.

"Donatello, please don't make this harder." Leatherhead said gently as he walked beside Leonardo, whom was now a pretty good few inches away from Donnie, and frowned in deep concern and also tried to persuade the Bo staff wielding turtle gently "You are smarter than this, my friend."

Donnatello looked down in deep thought for a moment before he hesitantly nodded with a determined frown and Leo, Leatherhead and Don went to check on the woman they had saved.

The woman was now fully conscious and was hugging her son tightly and was reasurring him that she was alright in her foreign, Spanish/American language. Both Antonio and the woman looked up at the three, disguised mutants before Antonio inquired hopefully "Are you going to continue watching over us, Ghost of thee Jungle?"

Leo had some softness and some slight sadness in his hazel brown eyes as he looked away from the boy, thinking on how to tell a child that he would never be seen again. He couldn't tell the truth for obvious reasons but he needed to tell him in someway. Soon, Leonardo came to a decision.

The cloaked blue wearing turtle knelt down to meet the boy to eye level and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder "Kid, The Ghost of Christmas protection, Mexican plains and I have to go now because there's many countries that need saving..."

"Oh..." Antonio looked sadly down to the ground but he felt a fat, green finger slip on his chin and he was made to look into the Ghost of the Jungle's magnificent hazel eyes.

"But that doesn't mean that you can't handle the fort here, kid. Hey, isn't you're dad the general?" Leo smiled a little as he tried to give the boy something to live up to.

The boy nodded as he sniffled "...Si..." Leonardo smiled a little wider and suggested "So why don't you go on some patrols with him. It could be fun, eh?" the blue wearing, disguised turtle gently yet playfully punched the boy on the shoulder to make him laugh.

Antonio giggled before nodding in agreement and said "Alright, I'll go and ask Papa." with that said, the boy turned and was about to make his way into his home with his mother but then he quickly ran back and hugged the Ghost of the jungle.

Leo was a little shocked and surprised by the sudden hug and he frowned for a moment but he smiled warmly and returned the hug all the same before Leatherhead coughed awkwardly to break up the moment and Antonio took this as his cue to leave and he skipped merrily home while holding his mother's hand.

With that, Leo, LH and Don jumped high up into the air before they landed just outside the arch that marked the entrance/exit and ran on to a dirt road which seemed to have been covered in sand, marking the way to Mexico.

The three mutants were just about to get going when suddenly, Donatello heard a snap in the distance and suddenly an army, which looked nothing at all like the Foot, began charging at them.

"Run, Go. GO!" yelled Leatherhead urgently as he shoved the two Turtles in the western direction and onwards to the Dirt path and they soon managed to give the men the slip in some jungle trees and Donatello panted and gasped "I knew it...Someone must've sabotaged the cave and made that rock fall on Mona's arm and they must have wanted us the get split up so we'd be an easy capture!"

Leatherhead panted as he leaned back against a tree "It makes sense...They are the ones Mona and I are running from. They found us!" the Mutant Croc began to panic until Leo whispered to snap the two out of their panting "Guys. We need to get to a safer place so we can give these guys the slip."

Donnie looked around wearily "Where do we go, Leo?" he asked as he put his Bo staff in his belt and determinedly looked at his disguised big brother, Feeling a cold sweat as his mood returned to normal.

Leo looked around until he spotted Don's Bo staff and a sneaky smile crept on to his lips "Isn't it simple, Donnie? We're ninjas and ninjas disappear." He said with a spark of confidence.

Don looked at his Bo staff and then to the tree Leatherhead was leaning against and a small, cheeky smile made its way on to his lips. Both Don and Leo had the exact same idea.

While the Men in black metal were searching for the three mutants, 3 shadowed figures were seen bouncing, by using Don's Bo staff to catapult themselves up the tree, and climbing up a tree before they began to leap from branch to branch, trying to be as silent as possible along the way and the skies were beginning to turn black and the moon was beginning to rise up into the sky, shining it's glowing white radiance.

As the three had finished leaping since they were now a great far distance from the army of Toby Winters, they hoped Mikey, Mona Lisa and Raph were alright and had evaded capture. They all stared at the moon longingly as they were wishing the best for their 3 lost team mates.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this chapter was good enough and you liked it. The next chapter will involve Raphael's team so if you're all excited about that then get ready for some excitement.**

**Why was the Foot Ninja there and it seemed like they weren't after the turtle's and if that's so then who ARE they after? **

**Also, I would appreciate some more reviews if that's ok and which character do you think I am the best at writing for? Just thought I'd ask for your opinion. **

**Thank you all! **

**Chloemcg out! **


	13. Morning Perks

**Disclaimer: I would never own the Teenage mutant ninja Turtles since all rights belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird.**

**Rise of the mutants.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Morning perks.

Raphael winced and hissed as the sunlight invaded his peaceful slumber and his golden brown eyes snapped open for a moment until he wrapped an arm over his face to cover his eyes and he let out a moan of gratitude moments later as he tried to get back to sleep.

Raph yawned as he curled up into a ball and tried to resume sleeping. The hot headed turtle had a calm peaceful slumber last night and there was no nightmares at least. Maybe this was just a two-time thing? He shook his head slightly. No. Maybe not.

The dark green skinned turtle was failing of his task of going back to sleep and he lifted his head as he decided to get up and look at the view. It was a magnificent day and the light of the sun was _everywhere_! The mountains afar were gleaming in the sun's rays as the moss glistened. The jungles below the mountains were also pretty and the sound of the area's local wildlife sounded through the lush trees and birds and butterflies fluttered near and far. It made everything look peaceful and fantastic. He felt almost jealous that New York wasn't this breath taking.

Raphael casually strolled over the edge of the inside of the bluff when suddenly, a young Caatinga Parakeetflew over to him and landed and perched itself on his large finger. The red wearing turtle smiled as he eyed the beautiful bird and he told it "How's it goin, buddy?"

The green parakeet squawked at the turtle in reply, causing Raphael to chuckle in response. He couldn't explain why but he was in a great, chipper mood today and the dark green mutated turtle brought out a small square shaped cracker from his belt and fed it to the bird who then hopped on Raph's shoulder and rubbed its cheek against his, closing its eyes in content.

Raph quietly chuckled in amusement before tickling the green bird's feathery neck before he held out the palms of his hands and the Parakeet lightly squwaked before it wandered wearily into the Mutated ninja turtle's hands.

Raphael grinned sweetly as he looked down at the young adsolent Bird before he whispered softly to it "Go on, Lil' guy. Fly home."

With that said, the red wearing, dark green turtle lifted his hands which allowed the young bird to take flight and he flew out of the Turtle-like being's big hands and into the jungles where he originated from and Raph sighed deeply before closing his eyes and taking in the beautiful scene around him and breathing it in.

But voices coming from down below forced Raph to open an eye and look down to see what ruined his peaceful moment and saw a beautiful pool which shimmered in the sunlight and that's not all. He also saw Mona Lisa spinning on her feet as she pulled off some graceful moves with her good arm and her tail below and this sight made him smile a bit as he eyed her and then he spotted Mikey who was wearing orange, haiwwian floral shorts and he was standing on the edge of the pool.

The orange wearing turtle had taken off his mask and wrapped it around his arm and was daringly smiling as he stood at the stone edge of the water. Everyone knew what this meant. "COWABUNGA!" Exclaimed Mikey as he jumped up, brought his knees up against his plastron and hugged his knees whilst he was in mid air and he landed hardly in the pool, making a loud splash as he landed into the clean, crystal blue water and a wall of waves surrounded him as he hit the water.

Once the orange loving turtle re surfaced, he laid down on his shell and floated while he squirted water out of his mouth in a similar style of a whale squirting water from its spout.

Raph smiled proudly as he folded his arms before he took a deep breath and let it out before he jumped off the edge of the rocky bluff and landed solidly on the ground on his right hand and knees which had a stone path leading down to the pool.

The muscular dark green turtle looked up to see Mikey and Mona Lisa who clapped for his outstanding entrance and Raphael crossed his legs and bowed formally before returning to his normal posture and he greeted "Good mornin', guys."

"Woah, someone's in a good mood today." Noted Mikey aloud as he got off his shell and grinned widely with a cocked eye ridge, obviously a little surprised of his older brother's unusually perky mood.

Raph just smiled and folded his arms before he heard Mona Lisa call out "Owch!"

Mona Lisa was just about to topple over as she grasped her slinged arm, tightly gritting her teeth as she done so, and she felt herself land into some strong arms and a Brooklyn accented voice asked in some soft concern "Hey, ya alright?"

Mona Lisa looked up too see Raphael who was looking down at her with worry but the moment was destroyed when Mikey started making kissy noises and faces as he sat on a nearby stone and if you looked closely, you could almost see Raph's face redden a considerable amount.

"Mikey!" Growled Raphael as he gently released Mona Lisa, turned to face the immature humanoid ninja turtle and cracked his knuckles in one hand, silently threatening to beat the pizza out of him if he didn't leave now. Mikey took this as he cue and ran for his life, screaming like a girl as he did. Mona Lisa felt her cheeks grow warm and rosy as she tried to hide a blush but Raph just smiled at her before he quickly scooted away and suggested "Wanna get goin'?"

Mona Lisa nodded with a small smirk. What had gotten into Raph today, she didn't know. But what she did know was that they had to get moving in order to try and catch up to the others, Splinter and get away from Toby Winters.

When the trio had packed their bags, and when Mona and Raph found Mikey and he put his mask back on, and continued their journey, Raph smiled joyfully as he whistled a little tune while he eyed her from behind lovingly. True, he would've been more happy if he was looking at her face but he was just happy looking and checking over Mona every so often but he didn't know why.

Mikey arched an eye ridge before he snapped his fingers to get his older brother's attention and it took until 12 snaps of the fingers to get Raph's attention. The dark green turtle whisked his head around to look at the source of the clicking until he spotted Mikey who was looking over him seriously.

"Oh. Hey, Mike." Said Raph absent mindedly as he began to go back in his Mona Lisa trance. "Raphie? Raphael?" Urged Mikey as he tried once again to get his red-wearing, usually scary brother's attention.

"Earth to Raph!" Exclaimed Mikey and this again grabbed Raph's attention as he looked around again before he shrugged and said to his younger brother "I dunno wats wrong with me, Mike. I feel unusually happy and chirpy. Its like nothin's wrong."

It took some careful thinking and he suddenly smiled widely and cheekily before he walked backwards in front of him and exclaimed "I think I figured out whats wrong with ya, Dude!" Mikey covered his mouth to stifle a laughing fit "You're in love with Mona Lisa!"

Raphael felt his cheeks burn up with embarrassment. He hated to admit it but Mikey was right! He _is _in love with Mona! Every time he looked at her, his heart beated really fast until it ached. He found his mind lost within rewind of images of her each second.

Mikey was laughing like a loon and Raphael smacked him upside the head before he shushed him and clasped his hands over his big mouth and whispered "Mikey, I need ya ta swear ya wont tattle on me and tell Mona Lisa anything."

Mikey smiled and put his big brother's hands off his mouth "So ya _are _crushing." Raphael felt himself blush for the millionth time today and the surfer dude accented turtle felt a smack on his cheek and he yelped.

"Promise me, Mike!" Pleaded Raph as he covered Mikey's mouth in order to keep him quiet and after a moment of thinking, Mikey rolled his bright blue eyes and nodded in agreement and Raphael gave his baby bro a small noogie.

Mikey chuckled as he tried to break free from Raph's noogie but he was failing miserably and he soon managed to break free from Raphael's embrace and the two went to find Mona Lisa and they soon found themselves standing over a ledge which had a desert in the horizon. The three mutants all stared at the view in amazement. It may have been empty with a tumble weed blowing here and there in the breeze along the sand filled desert. They knew they had to go soon before Toby Winters and his goons found them.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this chapter was short. I needed something at least and Im sorry that I made Raphael out of character but this is what I think Raph would be like if he fell in love. What do you guys think of the story personally?**

**Reviews would be nice.**

**I'll try and update soon.**

**-Chloemcg**


	14. Mona Lisa's mission

**Disclaimer: I would never own the Teenage mutant ninja Turtles since all rights belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird.**

**Rise of the mutants.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Mona Lisa's mission.

As the three mutants walked through the dessert, Mona panted, Mikey sweated and wiped a muscular arm across his brow and Raph felt his eyes drooping terribly. It was _awful_!

"When..." Raph panted "When are we gonna get there?..." He panted more, feeling the large amount of sweat weighing his arms and legs down and he hung his head as he looked down at his beaming shadow as oodles of sweat was leaking from his brows and his face.

Mikey clutched his throat as he brought out a bottle which was supposed to be water but he was highly disappointed to discover that only sand replaced it. Very damp sand if you could believe it.

"Duuuuuude..." Groaned Mikey as he dropped the bottle and fell on his hands and knee pads before he looked up and squinted his baby blue eyes as he saw something in the distance. He held his hand over his eyes to shelter them so he could see better and it did work. "Hey...What's that, y'guys?"

Raph and Mona Lisa looked forwards and they too squinted their eyes as they saw something green...And due to the heat, the thing they were looking at was nothing but wrinkles. "Hmmm." Mused Mona Lisa aloud as she squinted her eyes so much it hurt "I dunno, Mike. It could be a mirage or it-" she was cut off when Raphael's eyes widened joyfully "I think its an Oasis!"

The dark green turtle let out a deranged laugh before he ran as fast as his legs could carry him towards what could be a mirage but as Mikey and Mona continued to walk forwards they were amazed to discover that there _was _an Oasis! _  
_

Raphael was already swimming in it as he actually swimmer gracefully and squirted water from his mouth, his whole body and mask was now soaking wet to the bone, and he smiled as he looked at an awestruck Mona and Mikey "Well? Ya waitin' for an Invitation? C'mon!"

Mona Lisa and Mikey both smiled widely as they cheered in glee before Mikey did a cannon ball inside and Mona ran to the edge and dipped her feet in the pool, letting out a heavy sigh of content as her shoulders sagged and she felt her body slouching as her tongue poked out of the side of her mouth.

The lizard may not be allowed to get her cast wet but that did not mean she could not relax. She closed her eyes but suddenly she frowned and began to groan as painful memories slipped into her mind and Raph noticed as he watched Mona lift her long legs and hug them against her breasts and underbelly, tears sliding down her cheeks from her beautiful blue eyes.

Thinking for a moment, Raph swam over to Mona and surfaced to the sand coloured rocks where there was only nothing but sand and cacti and even a tumbleweed blowing by every so often like in the movies. Mona curled her long tail around her body as she reminisced the cold, harsh life she had before she had been captured and met Leatherhead.

"M-Mona?..." Asked Raphael as he approached the sad lizard mutant cautiously and she only growled tearfully without turning to face him "What do you want?"

Raph sighed as he sat before he took his rucksack off his back before placing it down beside him and he began the task of removing his crimson red mask and replacing it with one of his spares.

"I ain't gonna cause ya trouble, ma'am. Just wanna sit here is all." Replied Raph as he spoke in a fake western accent and pretended his didn't know she was crying. But he frowned when Mona Lisa continued to cry before he asked while arching an eye ridge in utter confusion and in a little concern even "Hey...What's the Mattah?"

Mona Lisa frowned before replying in a determined yet her tone held an edge to it. It was an edge that said 'Theres nothing you can do to stop me' "I...I need to get to Italy, Raph. I just gotta."

"Wat!? Why?!" Asked Raph in shock. One moment, she was content. The next she was crying and now she wanted to go to Italy!? What was wrong with this chick!?

The female lizard stood up before replying "Because, my dad's there!" She sounded desperate and she began to pace, her feet still wet there fore leaving tracks. Raphael hadn't thought of that!

"Mikey, get out of da watah!" Yelled Raph urgently and Mikey got out quickly, inquiring "Why? What the matter, Dude?"

"Didn't ya think dat since our feet are wet, Toby wintahs would find us by trackin' our foot prints?" Asked Raph as he folded his arms in annoyance and narrowed his honey brown eyes towards Mikey.

The orange loving mutant turtle scratched his head and looked up skywards in wonder. Truthfully he hadn't thought of that and he now desperately worried that his brothers wouldn't find them so easily but he suddenly caught the attention of small foot prints heading from here to the north of where they stood.

"Whoa, Hold up!" Exclaimed Mikey as he changed the subject quickly before he grabbed the attention of Raph and Mona Lisa and he pointed to the ground where the claw-like foot prints stained the sand as the prints headed towards the north where a small Mexican town was located.

"Oh-ho! We got our rat!" Exclaimed Raph smugly as he and Mona Lisa began to cautiously follow the tracks, forgetting the two previous subjects before as they continued their search for master Splinter. But what they didn't know was that cost them dearly.

* * *

Music flew through the air as Mikey, Raph and Mona Lisa were just entering Mexico when suddenly Mikey had an idea. "Wait!" And then Mike began digging through his bag and he dug out some ponchos, fake moustaches, Sembereos and some Maracas!

Soon, the 3 mutants were walking through the musical town and Mona Lisa asked Raph in a quiet way so Mikey couldn't hear "Raphie? Can you please punch Mikey fer me?"

Raph nodded as a smile fuelled by pure revenge curled on his lips and he got Mikey's attention before whacking him on the head and he scolded in a harsh whisper "Remind me ta nevah let you choose our outfits again!"

Mikey yelped as he rubbed the top of his head where Raph had just hit him and suddenly, Mike saw a Mari-atchi band and that made him hyper like mad. "Mikey!" Shouted Raph in a whisper so not to attract any attention but then again, when doesn't Mikey listen to an order? That then made him come up with a pure gold idea and he deviously crept towards Michaelangelo, who was playing a Ukelele terribly.

"Ohhhh...Mikey?" Called Raph with a tempting whisper as he held a nut covered chocolate bar at the end of a fishing hook, the chocolate constantly being waved in the disguised turtle's face. Mikey immediately stopped playing, much to the relief of the other Mexican folk, and droll came out of his mouth as he eyed the chocolate bar in a hypnotised way.

"Follow the chocolate, Mikey..." Added Mona Lisa as Raph and Mona began to walk backwards in order to lure Mikey away from the Mari-atchi band and the little idea remarkably worked. All, the three knew was that they were hot on Splinter's trail but they were still being followed by horrible bandits. What were to happen if they were caught in the act?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, guys. I just thought it would be nice for Mikey, Raph and Mona Lisa to go to Mexico. Anyways, Soon we'll find out Mona Lisa's past and what will happen next time? See you later, folks! **

**Also please review! **

**-Chloemcg**


	15. A new team

**Disclaimer: I would never own the Teenage mutant ninja Turtles since all rights belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird.**

**Rise of the mutants.**

* * *

Chapter 15: A new team.

Michaelangelo was never so hungry in all his life. Sure, he would get the occasional stomach aches when he hasn't eaten by lunch time but if he would have to wolf anything down, it would be any sugary things.

Mikey followed the scent of nutty chocolate that Raph and Mona Lisa were leading him away with some that dangled by a fishing pole with Raph clutching it in his three fingered-hands. Mikey constantly sniffed the sweet-filled air but soon found that some catchy music was booming into his ear holes and he bopped his head to the beat as he recognised this song as: _Shake Señora._ Sang by Pitbull and Jay Sean.

"Ignore it, Mikey..." Raphael told the disguised Michelangelo in a hiss as he couldn't help but notice his baby brother's sudden attraction to the music that came from a nearby bar and it made him worry slightly because he may never be careful but he didn't want his team to be caught by Toby Winters and his possie. Suddenly, The dark green turtle felt himself bump into someone and saw Mona who had an embarrassed smile curled on her lips and she apologised in a whisper "S-Sorry, Raph. I didn't-"

"N-no. I should be the one apoligisin' here since I accidentally bumped inta you and-" Before Raphael could continue, he focused his golden brown eyes back on the orange loving turtle mutant and was horrified to discover that he was nowhere to be seen and neither was the chocolate that was the only thing keeping the dumb teen turtle from wondering off! He felt like such an idiot!

"...Oh, Shell..." Groaned Raphael as he did a gesture with his arm, signalling Mona Lisa to follow before he dashed towards the bar that stood not very far from where the two remaining mutant's stood. The both of them also had a feeling that this was meant to happen, like a puzzle piece had just fallen in place just for someone else. Both Raphael and Mona Lisa slammed the doors open to the bar, causing a scene in what seemed similar to a old western film.

Everyone stared at the two disguised figures and some even squinted their eyes to try and see underneath the darkness of the sombreros they wore but Raphael was quick to act and looked to he left where he saw someone dragging Michelangelo away behind a curtain for a wooden stage where the DJ was playing the tunes of the funky music that seemed in a Mexican theme.

Raph leapt on to the stage and peaked from behind the curtain and found out that, to his utter horror, one of Toby Winter's guards had nabbed a struggling Mikey by the wrist and snatched the sombrero from his head, revealing his identity. Mikey felt his throat go dry as he stared up at the commander with innocent blue eyes as he shakily tried to back away.

Raph gasped as his eyes widened. That man was going to prove Michaelangelo a mutant in front of an entire crowd! If that were to happen, catastrophe would strike! Raphael growled and jumped up into the air before he withdrew his twin Sai and he told the man while he pointed one of the blades to the man's neck as Raphael had the man backed against the wall "Nobody. Hurts. My. Bro!"

And with that, Raph gone all out on the dude and whacked him at the back of the head in order to knock the man out but the problem was that Mikey was down and he was unusually perky as a wide, suspicious grin was plastered on his lips and every so often, he would let out a high pitched giggle and his usually sapphire blue eyes were darker and rolling all over in his eyeballs. Raph gasped when he noticed something poking out from underneath the shawl Mike wore and he yanked it out, causing the turtle wearing the orange bandanna to yelp a little while he was still in a funny daze, and examined it.

It was a dart! Raphael pulled Mikey up to his feet and supported him by the shoulder as he carried him and Mikey occasionally said random things like his favourite foods or something stupid.

"Oooh look..." Mikey drowsily poked at his big brother's nose ridge "Yer nose is abridged, Dude..."

Raph rolled his eyes while giving an annoyed sigh and he mumbled to himself "Yeeeaah, Mikey has cracked."

Mikey continued to chuckle randomly and he hiccuped a few times as Raphael picked up the Sombero that Michaelangelo wore off the floor and dumped it on his head as he supported his immature brother and he walked out from behind the stage but the colour of his face had drained at what he saw next.

Mona Lisa was fighting as hard as she could to fend off some of the soilders that were surrounding her and many of the Mexican folk that were present at the bar were all forced to stand by and sit in their seats but they were all frightened.

Raph gently laid Mikey against the walls and he withdrew his Sai before he sped forwards and began to kick the guards out of the way so he could reach Mona Lisa and he soon found himself standing with his back against hers but suddenly, out of nowhere, a cloaked figure leaped out of nowhere and withdrew a single Katana blade before he began using the handle to knock out some guards out and then he swiped his blade to merely knock some more guards unconscious and then he expertly pointed his blade at the disguised mutants.

The figure did not reveal himself as of yet for some unknown reason but he did speak with this gentle Japanese accent that reminded him of Master Splinter's and he had emerald green eyes that illuminated the darkness of his cloak that concealed him. "Come with me if you wish to live." He said as he ran and scooped up an unconscious Mikey and the 4 mutants dashed out of the door and ran to find a safe place to rest.

As they ran, Mona Lisa eyed the shady character carefully as she knew she recognised him from somewhere and it bothered her somehow. She had no idea what to think as of now as her beautiful long locks of hair blew in the wind behind her as she ran and even though the guys and herself were hidden by their disguises, they had no idea for how long.

Soon, the four had found an empty alley in a rather empty and quiet part of town which had been shaded so no body would get boiled in the sunlight and die of thirst and dehydration.

"Ok..." Panted Raphael as he looked to the figure whom held Michaelangelo in his strong arms and Raph removed his disguise as he done so due to the boiling conditions as he tried to get some spit out of his system "Who are ya and how did ya know we were here?"

Mona Lisa placed a free firm hand upon the hot-tempered turtle's shoulder and shook her head, signalling Raph that he was being rude to someone who had saved their behinds.

The figure, however, gently and heavily dumped Mikey beside him and removed his cloak to reveal that he wasn't a man but a _rabbit_!

The humanoid rabbit had snowy-white fur but he had a brown spot over his right eye and one of his ears were both flopped and a dark chocolate colour. His long ears were tied together by a small white band that binded them together like a ponytail hairstyle. He wore a blue Japanese robe and brown ancient trousers. The rabbit twitched his nose before he glared at Raph and bowed his head before Mona Lisa gasped in surprise "Usagi!?"

The Rabbit's eyes widened in equal surprise and his ears perked up as he continued to stare at Mona Lisa "Oh, goodness! Mona Lisa! What a pleasent surprise."

Raph looked from Mona to Usagi in perplexity. He had no idea what to think since he never met this rabbit before and it was obvious that the two knew each other and asked awkwardly "So...Ya know each other?"

Usagi nodded before explaining whilst gesturing a paw towards the lizard and hot tempered turtle mutants "Of course. I have taught Mona to be able to tell one's personality just by looking at them."

Raphael was totally shocked and his jaw became slack. He did not know that the bunny was the individual whom taught that mischievous lizard girl how to tell of his personality right off the bat! How was he supposed to respond to this?!

Raph rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and kept himself quiet before the rabbit moved to look at Mikey's injuries and he inquired while placing his paws on the sleeping disguised turtle's stiff shoulder. Just by laying a finger on the skin, Usagi could tell how tense this poor soul was and he was also pretty cool and despite being not conscious, his head still swain and he gave little gleeful moans while doing this.

"If I may ask, what has happened?" Asked Usagi as he examined Michaelangelo's image further and Raph explained that he had been tranquillised by the men who were chasing after them.

"The Mutant Hunter top secret agency. They capture mutants from all over the world and gathers them in one place where no one can get in let alone out." Usagi explained simply as he sat in a meditation pose, continuing to examine Mikey's puncture wound.

Raph was confused and he cocked his head. How did this bunny, Leatherhead and Mona escape if this place was that severe!?

Usagi seemed to have read Raphael's expression and answered calmly as his ears fell flat to the sides of his head "Days after Leatherhead and Mona's escape; my partner, Gennosuke, and I had fled into the cooler systems before we snuck into the same exit through the window that Mona and Leatherhead used and found ourselves being washed away by the currents until both I and Gen had gotten separated from one another."

Raphael smiled and folded his arms and said with his Brooklyn accented voice filling with amusement "Heh. I gotta feelin' that my big bro would like ta meet cha, Usagi."

"My full name is Miyamoto Usagi. Who might you be, Kame?" Inquired the Japanese rabbit with a smile as he once again twitched his nose.

Raph didn't know what 'Kame' meant and had a feeling that this was something in Japanese and something that he didn't listen to Master Splinter about, regrettably. Sometimes during lessons, Raph would go use his punching bag and it was normally the important sessions he had missed.

Raph shook this out of his mind and decided to try and at least be formal. Mona pointed to the red wearing turtle "Thats Raphael." He pointed to Mikey beside Usagi "And over there's Mikey."

Raph grunted as he did not trust Usagi. The rabbit was just expecting them to trust within the blink of an eye and that was not something he was going to get Raph to do easily.

"-Or Michaelangelo." Added Raph in a grumpy way as he frowned while looking towards the wall and folding his arms in distrust while Mona, unaware from Raph, looking towards Raph with interest, her beautiful deep blue eyes shimmering in the cool shade. She may have been a reptile but she was more then she seemed so the temperature did not effect her as much and she somehow kept her slim body nice and cool with each breath she took.

"The others are Leonardo and Donatello." Said Mona as she watched Raph begin to lay down, feeling his muscles hurt from the fight minutes ago. He always felt like this at the end of the day. Him and his bro's muscles would ache so much and they would go to bed earlier then any other teen.

"Ahh, The old renaissance artists." Smiled the rabbit as he shuffled closer to the unconscious Mikey's side as he removed a few herbs from his bag and had begun digging some Plant life out from his string sack. He always brought things like this along for adventures in case someone got hurt and needed assistance.

"You get some rest, Raphael." Said Usagi as he began to tend to Michaelangelo's wounds "I will help your brother."

Raph weakly growled as he did not trust the bunny one bit and he scowled at Usagi menacingly before telling him "If ya dare do somethin' to Mikey, I will both skin ya and rip yer nose off."

Mona Lisa giggled and assured him gently, ignoring the death threat he just gave his friend "Raph, relax and get some rest. You had a long day..."

As soon as Raphael was deep asleep, Mikey opened his eyes slowly and asked as he scanned his new surroundings curiously "What did I miss?"

* * *

**A/N: This is the end of this new and recent chapter! Sorry this took so long to update! I'm just a bit busy right now with my other stories. **

**Anyways, if you have any suggestions then feel welcome to put them in and now we meet Usagi! Now, I have changed his appearance a bit to blend in with the CGI thing and he does indeed come from Japan but not from a different Dimension. **

**Also, Mikey is drunk and Gen the rhino is here too! Any other mutants we need to be surprised about!? Well we'll wait and see! **

**See you later! **

**-Chloemcg**


End file.
